Te extrañé
by hae uchiha
Summary: Ryoma vuelve a Japon junto a su ex rival Kevin Dedicado a KaiserinTUltimo capitulo Especial de Navidad
1. Chapter 1

**Comentarios de YO:**  
Ohayo! Well well, aquí estoy yo de nuevo metiendo mano en cualquier lado. Este fic esta dedicado a **Tammy H. de Kinomiya. **Nya nyaa! Happy-B! Ojala la pases muy bien...nee..la inspiracion no es tanto mi problema, pero si lo es el montón de bobadas que escribo, y los enredos que voy a meter aquí...

**Parejas: **Emm...TezuRyo KevRyo SyuEiji y...¿AtoTezu? Quizás, la última esta en duda opinen ustedes xD

**Detalle:** Esta "cosa" tiene bastante spoiler y aparece un personaje que quizas no todos conoscan. Su nombre es Kevin, imagínenselo como un niño rubio de ojos azules que personalidad emm… "fuerte". En la serie su objetivo es ganarle a Ryoma en venganza de su padre que perdió contra Nanjiroh...Si quieren algo mas, avisen y les doy una mejor descripcion o les mando una foto de el..o si no busquenla ustedes xD

**Disclaimer: **Net, Prince of Tennis no es mío xD Si lo fuera no estaria permitido en ningun lugar del mundo por su alto contenido en Yaoi xD

**_Una cosa mas xD_**: En este capitulo Tezuka no tiene una mayor participación (lo se, lo se... tamara no me golpees) pero ya va, ya va...díganme que no es gracioso el SyuEiji xD

**Capitulo Uno: _Un sorpresivo regreso_**

-S.E.I.G.A.K.U!

-Come baby let's go!

-Nyaaa! Vamos Tezuka tu puedes!

Gritos se escuchaban a todos los alrededores de las canchas de tenis. Todo Seigaku se encontraba alentando al capitán.

Era una muy calurosa tarde de verano y se jugaba la final de un torneo de exhibición al que fueron invitados los mejores clubes de renombre nacional; tales como Hyotei, Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Fudomine, St Rudolph, Yamabuki, Rokkaku, Jounsei Shounan, entre otros…

A pesar de ser solo exhibición, el capitán de Seigaku mostraba todo su potencial frente al capitán de Hyotei; Atobe Keigo.

-Tezuka esta en match point – hizo notar el tensai de Seigaku a sus compañeros junto a el.

-Si! Vamos capitán tu puedes! – animaba el chico acrobático emocionadísimo por el juego.

-Eiji tranquilo, puedes poner nervioso a Tezuka – intento calmar Oishi a su compañero de dobles.

Y así sin darse cuenta el arbitro dio por terminado el partido con una impresionante victoria a favor del capitán de Seigaku después de que este hiciera el Zero driki shot spot.

-7-6 Juego, set y partido Tezuka Kunimitsu de Seigaku

-Nyaa! Si Tezuka lo logró

- Bien hecho Tezuka – felicito el sub capitán

-Gracias – fue la respuesta de este mientras se secaba la frente y el cuello con una toalla.

-Buen juego Tezuka, pero la próxima vez, YO **ore-sama** te venceré – dijo Atobe alejándose seguido de su ego (N/A: muajaja lo siento es que su ego es tan grande que necesitaba un espacio aquí)

"Y que este no cambia?" – se preguntó Tezuka caminando hasta donde estaba el resto del equipo.

-Felicitaciones Tezuka, bien chicos hoy ha sido un día agotador para todos así que vayan a casa y descansen, tomen mucha agua y eviten caminar por el sol -dijo la entrenada Sumire retirándose ella también.

-Si! – respondieron todos en coro para separarse e ir cada uno a sus hogares.

-Syusuke! Nos vamos juntos? – pregunto Eiji a Syusuke acercándose a el

-Claro, ve a buscar tus cosas, yo te espero – le respondió el tensai – Tezuka – se acerco al aludido mientras este guardaba sus cosas en – Ryoma estaría orgulloso de ti.

Ryoma…Ryoma Echizen, ese nombre aun le dolía en el alma . Como lo hería el hecho de volver a oír el nombre del niño de ojos gatunos.

-Lo sé – respondió con un nudo en la garganta mientras agachaba la mirada evitando que Syusuke pudiera ver como unas lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus entristecidos ojos.

-Tezuka esto te hace mal

-Syusuke _no puedo evitarlo_…- dijo intentando mantener s compostura

-Ven caminemos

Las calles estaban desoladas y comenzaba a correr un viento frió que refrescaba a ambos jugadores

-Lo extraño Syusuke, _de verdad lo extraño_ – confeso Tezuka al menor quien lo miraba con tristeza al verlo así.

Mientras, el recordaba sus momentos con Ryoma. Su despedida en el aeropuerto para que este siguiera su sueño de jugar en el US Open y convertirse en jugador profesional. Desde ha ese tiempo ya habían pasado 3 meses y lo único que sabia sobre el joven tenista era lo bien que le estaba yendo y algo de su reciente amistad con su ex rival, Kevin Smith.

Seguían caminando en silencio y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a su casa

-Syusuke quieres pasar a tomar algo? – ofreció al chico a su lado

-Me encantaría pero debo ir a casa, creo que Yuuta no tiene llaves (N/A: pff..Y que tanto? Se espera xD) – respondió el tensai.

-Entonces creo que…

-Nos vemos el lunes

-Si, adiós – dijo Tezuka entrando a su casa

-AH, por cierto Tezuka – Syusuke abrió sus ojos dejando ver la preocupación que tenia por su amigo – No te aflijas por el ¿está bien? – dijo alejándose rápidamente, dejando al capitán pensativo en el marco de su puerta.

Abrió la puerta de su casa percatándose de que había gente en ella – "Creo que Yuuta si tenia llaves" – pensó Syusuke.

**(N/A: Aquí, la hermana de Syusuke tomó un tren de ida al centro de la tierra así que por esta vez no estará presente, y sus papas están de viaje…el punto es que esta solo en casa excepto por Yuuta).**

-Ya llegue! Yuuta! Hum… Eiji que haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido y recordando de que había quedado de venir junto con el pelirrojo.

-NYAAA! SYUSUKE! ME DEJASTE ALLI SOLOO! PORQUE? Creí que íbamos a venir juntos! – dijo Eiji haciendo un escándalo frente al ojiceleste.

-Si, em.. Lo siento Eiji – poniendo cara de inocente – es que acompañe a Tezuka porque teníamos que hablar sobre algo importante.

-QUEE! TEZUKA! Nyaaa! Syusuke tu no estarás…

-Shh.. Tranquilo – dijo Syusuke poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Eiji y sentándose a su lado – Por supuesto que no.

Reemplazo el dedo índice por sus labios, los que poso suave y delicadamente sobre los del pelirrojo logrando que este se sonrojara.

-Ni lo pienses – dijo Syusuke separándose y abrazando a Eiji.

-Lo sé, es que tu…

-Shhh….-interrumpió Syusuke al pelirrojo atrayéndolo mas hacia si y recostando la cabeza de Eiji en su pecho.

-_Te quiero Syusu_…

_-Yo también Eiji_

El pelirrojo alzo la vista para observar los ojos color cielo del moreno y quedar completamente baboso.

-Syu…tengo sed n.n – dijo inocentemente en versión chibi

-O.O te traeré jugo… - respondió

-SYUSUKEEE! ME LLAMABAS? – gritó Yuuta a su aniki bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con la escena; Eiji apoyando en el pecho de su hermano y este abrazándolo.

-AAHH! Yuuta! No es lo que…-el niño gato se asusto y en un milisegundo se separo de Syusuke cayendo al suelo.

-Hola Yuuta – respondió Syusuke extendiéndole una mano a Eiji para que este se levantara – em..Bueno, ya conoces a Eiji…-dijo con total normalidad

-Si…¬¬ lo dejaste botado en las canchas y el vino a buscarte – dijo con tono irónico el hermano menor.

-Si…"¬¬" es mi novio…

Al momento de escuchar esto Eiji cayó en una crisis de pánico y se sonrojó hasta sentirse hirviendo.

-O.O emmm… ohh…yo bueno etto…-balbuceaba Yuuta sin saber que decirle a su hermano.

Din don (no aleguen por efectos de sonido) xDD

Syusuke se acerco a la puerta para abrirla, al hacerlo se encontró con el extravagante (por decirlo mínimo) entrenador de St. Rudolph

-Mizuki…- susurro Syusuke cambiando totalmente su actitud

-Con que Syusuke Fui….

-Que quieres?

-Esta tu hermano?

-Hn..Syusuke podrías salir? – Yuuta intento mover a su hermano y tomó a Mizuki del brazo para que este entrara.

-Vamos a mi pieza – informo a Syusuke empujando a Mizuki para que este subiera las escaleras y no comenzaran una discusión.

Mientras Syusuke solo observaba como su hermano subía las escaleras y se adentraba a su pieza junto a Mizuki.

Para ese entonces Eiji ya había recuperado su tono normal de piel y su conciencia.

-Amm...Syusuke, te pasa algo? – preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose al aludido

Syusuke solo reacciono abrazándolo y posando sus labios sobre los de Eiji quien al principio se sorprendió un poco por la repentina acción, pero rápidamente se acostumbro y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del menor (syu es menor por 2 cm.…). Luego de unos momentos Syusuke comenzó a morder el labio de Eiji a lo que este respondió solo con un gemido que se ahogo entre sus bocas.

Ambas lenguas se rozaban pero Syusuke parecía querer devorarse a Eiji y ya sin saber que hacia comenzó a bajar el cierre del polerón de Seigaku y colando una mano por la polera comenzó a tocar suavemente la piel de Eiji con la yema de sus dedos. El otro lo único que podía hacer era dejarse seducir por la experta mano de Syusuke.

Después de unos minutos Eiji se separo de Syusuke y tratando de regular su respiración dijo: - syu se me hace tarde.

-Tienes que irte? – pregunto el tensai alejando de la frente de Eiji unos mechones rojizos que se pegaban debido al sudor.

-Mi hermana se puede preocupar

-Quieres salir mañana?

-Nyaaaaa! Sii!

-Esta bien, te voy a buscar o…

-No, yo vengo ¿si?

-Bien entonces a las 7 te parece?

-A las 5, así te invito a tomar un helado

-AHH! Syusukeee te amo! – grito emocionado Eiji depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de su novio.

-Hasta mañana

-Si, hasta mañana – dijo Eiji para luego cruzar la puerta y doblar hacia la derecha con destino a su casa.

Mientras, Syusuke subía las escaleras y pasaba "casualmente" lento frente a la habitación de su hermano para poner especial atención en los sonidos.

Eran ya las 3 de la mañana y aun no podía conciliar el sueño, hacía mucho calor y el ventilador ya estaba prendido.

"Odio el verano, odio el calor..odio " – pensó Yuuta acomodándose por millonésima vez.(Odio a los pitufos xD)

La alarma de su celular le aviso que tenía un mensaje de texto. _Estas despierto?_ - era el mensaje cuyo remitente era …

-Mizuki- susurro para si provocando un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible

_Si, porque?_ - respondió

_El entrenamiento de mañana es a las 9_ - fue la respuesta que llego unos minutos después produciendo un nuevo sonido.

_Ok, em…debo dormir-_ escribió con las teclas-buenas noches

_Buenas noches Yuuta -_ sonó por ultima vez su celular y leyó el mensaje

Se quedó un momento reflexionando, cuando sintio la voz de su hermano llamando desde la habitación sub siguiente.

-Yuuta! Estas despierto?

Se paro y salio de su pieza como si fuera a su funeral.

-Si?- pregunto tímidamente mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta-te desperté?

-No, en realidad ya estaba despierto. Hace mucho calor no crees?

-Si…-su hermano quería una conversación seria con el, lo sabia.

-Yuuta, - Syusuke abrió sus ojos – cual es tu relación con Mizuki?

"Lo sabia! Sabia que eso era lo que querías!" – Pensó-yo..Em…porque?

"no me evadas" - Simple curiosidad

-Yo…etto - "que hago?"- eemm…bueno, el…yo…

-sii?-pregunto poniendo mas interés

-Somos…-"sálvenme!"-novios?

"esta bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber, nunca tuve la intención de crearle un colapso nervioso a Yuuta"

Ambos se miraban a los ojos esperando a que el otro hiciera algo. De pronto el de ojos grisáceos se acerco a la cama del mayor.

-porque?- pregunto dudoso de querer saber la respuesta

-por nada…

Ya eran casi las 8 am, Syusuke bajaba las escaleras para tomar desayuno luego de una calurosa noche. Cuando noto que Yuuta se acercaba a la puerta.

-Ya te vas?-le pregunto

-si, nos adelantaron el entrenamiento

-pero es domingo…

-o.O

-esta bien, vienes a dormir hoy?

-mmm…no, terminare tarde, mejor me quedo allá

-ok…em adiós – se despidió Syusuke de su hermano menor

-Kevin! Apúrate! – grito el chico de ojos gatunos al rubio que bajaba las escaleras mecánicas.

-podrías callarte maldito pedazo de…- le respondió Kevin a Ryoma, quien ya sacaba sus maletas de la güincha giratoria – nunca te había visto tan emocionado…

-quien te dijo que estoy emocionado ah?

-yo are a…-intento decir Kevin pero no pudo ya que su maleta le cayo encima enviada por echizen – Mada Mada da ne!

30 minutos después…

-Ryoma me puedes decir a donde vamos?

-quieres pasear la maletas por todo Japón?

-esta bien…"fuck you!"

……..

-Ya llegamos! – grito echizen al abrir la puerta de la casa

-Oh! Primo ya llegaste! Y trajiste visitas, que bueno. Ya tengo casi listo el desayuno.

-ay! Ryoma ya te echaba de menos y a quien trajiste, un amigo? Deberías haber avisado, Mira que esta casa es un desastre!

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aquí? Pero si no es el pequeño?

Ryoma era acosado por sus padres y prima mientras que karupin que estaba en su caja de gato, alegaba por ser liberado.

Kevin, solo se mantenía observando a los familiares de echizen y todo lo que le preguntaban. De pronto sintió que la mujer mayor tomaba su maleta.

-debe estar muy pesada, la dejare en la pieza de Ryoma. Por mientras ustedes lávense las manos y vayan a la mesa; y dime¿cual es tu nombre? – le pregunto la madre de Ryoma.

- Soy Kevin Smith

-Echizen ¿quienes eran? – pregunto Kevin mientras se sentaban en la mesa

-La que te quito la maleta es m mama, el que estaba vestido de monje mi padre y la que nos recibió es mi prima Nanako.

-y bien chicos ¿que piensan hacer? – Pregunto la madre de Ryoma poniendo n plato frente a cada chico – lo siento hijo. Se que prefieres el desayuno japonés pero por hoy no te enojes.

-Si mama ¬¬

-Vaya aún son muy jóvenes como para no hacer nada – comento Nanjiro mientras se sentaba frente a Kevin

-vamos a ir a caminar por ahí…volveremos tarde – respondió Ryoma – Kevin quieres acompañarme a Seigaku? – susurro para su amigo rubio

-Tezuka…TEZUKA

-ah?

-¿Estas bien? Te noto muy distraído – pregunto Syuichiroh

-si, estoy bien. Entonces ¿que nos falta?

-Nada, ya terminamos y podemos irnos…

-Dejémosle esto encima a la profesora Sumire para que anuncie los partidos de ranking

-Claro, vamos

Tezuka y Oishi salían del colegio luego de preparar los grupos para el ranking interno. Cuando iban ya cruzando la puerta de entrada se encontraron con la última persona que hubieran pensado.

-Echizen? – grito exaltado el sub capitán

-o.O Ryoma who is he? – Preguntó Kevin

-Syuichiroh… te...Tezuka – pronuncio Ryoma al rubio que lo miraba desconcertado.

**Nanoda!** ... o.O no era un fic de gravitation? oh fuck ¬¬ no importa

De nuevo feliz cumpleaños a la tamara! Espera saber mas de mi...nos vemos el lunes xD Recuerda que no tengo muchos motivos para ir al colegio, pero bueno... xD

Como vieron, Tezuka no tiene gran participacion, lo se, lo siento. Pero no es facil escribir con el y menos aun con Kevin xD Lalalala...

Y tambien un saludo muy especial a **_Morgan-chan_** nee! Conectate algun dia xD

Jaja, descansen un tiempo de mi., Byeeee!

**_WAIT! _**Dejen reviews si?


	2. Almuerzo en casa de

Aloha! gomen, por no actualziar! Escusas abajo, igual que respuestas a lso reviews - DETALLAZO que olvide el capitulo anterior, es mi primer fic de Prince of tennis, y gomen por el problema de cambios de escena del capitulo anterior pero el ...de F/f no subio los separadores ¬¬ (me voy a acriminar contra el que este mas cerca)

Segundo capitulo...lala! AdioS!

**Disclaimer: **Net, Prince of Tennis no es mío xD Si lo fuera no estaria permitido en ningun lugar del mundo por su alto contenido en Yaoi xD

* * *

**Capítulo dos: _Almuerzo en casa de...(primera parte)_**

-Lo siento Syusuke T.T

-No te preocupes - respondió el tensai

-No quise venir a molestarte tan temprano pero mi familia salio y me dejaron solo. Y creo que me sentí un poco solo – dijo Eiji apoyando su cabeza en el hombre de Syusuke – creo que ya debes estar cansado de mi

-No me digas eso Eiji, yo también estaba solo así que no hay problema – le respondió pasando un brazo por la cintura del pelirrojo – además es mucho mas entretenido pasar el día junto a ti…

-Ay syusukee! – grito Eiji dándole un beso en los labios – no sabes cuanto te quiero!

-¿Que quieres que hagamos? – pregunto el tensai mientras ambos caminaban juntos por la calle

-¿Podemos ir a comprar a la heladería frente al colegio? – propuso Eiji en su modo chibi

-Claro

-Nyaaaa! – gritó Eiji mientras comenzaba a correr – apúrate syuuuuu!

Mientras, el tensai solo observaba a su joven novio emocionado. Como corría, feliz de saber que comería un helado.

"no se que es lo que tiene pero no puedo evitar pensar en canto lo quiero cada vez que veo sus hermosos ojos..." – pensaba Syusuke mientras comenzaba a recordar como había conocido iniciado su noviazgo con el pelirrojo.

_**Flash Back**_

Una fría tarde de invierno después del entrenamiento de tenis. Syusuke, Eiji, Sadaharu y Momoshiro regresaban a sus casas. Corría mucho viento y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras.

-Hay un 93.7 por ciento de probabilidades de que comience a llover dentro de los próximos 20 minutos.

-Nya! Sadaharu no seas mal augurio, mira que con la lluvia no puedo estudiar!

-¿Estudiar Eiji-sempai¿Por que si hoy es viernes? – pregunto Momoshiro

-Voy a la casa de Syusuke a hacer un trabajo de ciencias sobre la fecundación in Vitro

_-y ¿que es eso?_ – pregunto asustado Momoshiro, pensando en miles de teorías sobre lo que eso sería.

_-Yo tampoco lo se, supongo que para eso el trabajo_ – respondió inocentemente Eiji.

_-Bueno yo ya me voy, me voy por un camino distinto al de ustedes. Hasta el lunes sempais_! – se despidió Momoshiro subiéndose a su bicicleta y tomando el camino contrario por donde iban.

_-Yo también me voy por otro camino. Adiós Syusuke, adiós Eiji_ – se despidió Sadaharu – "hay un 57,5 por ciento de probabilidades de que algo raro pase aquí. Syusuke esta mas extraño que de costumbre – pensó el chico data mientras tomaba la misma dirección que Momoshiro.

Los otros dos tenistas que quedaba seguían caminando mientras que el viento y el frió se hacían sentir mas fuerte.

-_Nya! Syusuke! Nos quedamos solos, va a llover y además hace muchísimo frió_-se quejó Eiji

De repente Syusuke paro frente a la entrada al parque que se encontraba en la calle de enfrente. Comenzó a pensar en una solución a las quejas de su amigo.

"con que tiene frió ah…"-pensó, poniendo una mirada sádica en su rostro.

_-Hey Syusuke¿estas bien?_ – pregunto el pelirrojo percatándose de que no estaba siendo oído por su amigo.

_-Eiji ¿que te parece si acortamos camino por el parque?_ – sugirió Syusuke

_-Hai¡Sabes que me muero de frió! _

A esto, syusuke reacciono y rápidamente se saco su chaqueta y la puso sobre la espalda del pelirrojo par evitar que este sintiera frió.

-_Syu…su_

-¿_Estas mejor así?_

-_Ss…si_- le respondió tímidamente el pelirrojo al tensai; quien le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y con sus ojos azules totalmente abiertos.

Caminaban por un sendero del parque donde a ambos lados tenían árboles de cerezo que comenzaban a soltar sus hojas debido al fuerte viento. Este también mecía con suavidad el pelo del tensai.

Ya comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia que caían sobre los cuerpos de ambos tenistas.

De un momento a otro la lluvia se torno más fuerte y comenzó a mojar con más fuerza. Pero por alguna razón ninguno de los dos chicos apresuraba el paso, y por muy al contrario parecían ir cada vez mas lento, hasta que en un momento Eiji dejo de caminar mientras que syusuke se encontraba a unos 3 metros delante suyo.

-_Que pasa Eiji?_ – pregunto el tensai sin mirar hacia atrás.

-_Yo…syusuke yo…-_ Eiji sentía su cuerpo temblar. Sus manos estaban sudorosas y sus mejillas estaban totalmente rosadas.

Los ojos del pelirrojo observaban meticulosamente a Syusuke, su pelo, sus rosados labios, esos ojos que escondían tantos sentimientos.

Cada átomo del cuerpo de syusuke era una razón mas para Eiji de delirar, el solo tenerlo a unos cuantos metros suyo lo hacia sentirse en el cielo.

Estaba seguro, ya no tenía ninguna duda de lo que sentía por el, tantos años de amistad, tantos momentos juntos no podían dejar a la mejor de las amistades fuera del complejo juego del amor.

Quería decírselo, decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta y no sabia como decírselo con fluidez. Tenia miedo de su reacción, no sabia si syusuke sentía lo mismo que el, algo mas que una sincera y hermosa amistad.

-_Yo…Syusuke yo… ¡YO TE AMO!_ – grito Eiji con todo su corazón y esfuerzo, agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para intentar salir corriendo.

Sin embargo no pudo ya que rápidamente fue atrapado por los brazos de syusuke. Este acerco sus labios al odio de Eiji y le susurro: - _1° Te llevas mi chaqueta, 2° ¿Porqué corres, 3° Tenemos que hacer un trabajo, 4° Yo también te amo _– y dicho esto el tensai se poso frente a Eiji y lo besó en los labios. Primero fue un beso solo con amor y ternura, pero aun así lleno de emoción.

Syusuke volvió a rodear con sus brazos el cuerpo de Eiji, pasó un brazo por su cintura y el otro por el cuello. Puso su mano derecha en la parte posterior de la cabeza del pelirrojo para que sus labios se tocaran con mas fuerza y cerró sus ojos.

Eiji seguía sin salir de su sorpresa, estaba siendo besado por Syusuke Fuji, y este le había dicho que lo amaba…QUE LO AMABA. En ese momento podría haber muerto feliz, pero seguía vivo y sintió como el brazo que Syusuke pasaba por su cintura lo hacia sentir escalofríos.

Pasó también los brazos por el cuello de Syusuke y abrió su boca para dejar paso a la lengua del tensai que hace ya un buen rato mojaba sus labios.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y con aun mas intensidad que momentos atrás. La camisa de Fuji se pegaba a su cuerpo; dejando marcado su pecho y sus brazos. El pelo de ambos ya estaba bastante mojado y con más notoriedad el de Eiji que ya no tenia su usual curva en las puntas, si no que estaba liso y caía sobre su cara.

Syusuke a esas alturas ya tiritaba al mismo tiempo que sus dientes castañeaban. Eiji al percatarse de esto se asusto y rápidamente se quito el saco de Syusuke y lo puso sobre el.

Ambos se miraban fijamente y sentían el frío invadir sus cuerpos.

-_Eiji¿Quieres ser mi novio?_-preguntó el tensai

¿Había escuchado bien, no era un sueño, no era una alucinación?

-_Syusuke dime que no esto soñando…_

_-Mm... Si fuera así, creo que me hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Y?_

-_SIIII!_ – grito Eiji mientras su bolso caía al sueño mojado y saltaba a los brazos de Syusuke.

Apoyo la cabeza del pelirrojo e su pecho y lo abrazo, quedaron así unos cuantos segundos pero que para ellos parecían una eternidad.

Se separaron y Syusuke avanzó un poco para tomar el bolso de Eiji.

_-¿Vamos? Creo que hace mucho frío, además de que nuestra ropa ya esta muy mojada y te puedes resfriar_ – dijo Syusuke mientras acercaba a Eiji a si mismo y lo rodeaba por la cintura con el brazo derecho.

-_Si…-_le respondió simplemente Eiji apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Syusuke y ambos comenzaron a caminar con destino a la casa del tensai, aunque realmente sin preocuparse por la lluvia. Solo caminaban juntos y eso era lo que les importaba.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Syusuke…SYUSUKE Eiji llamando a SYUSUKE – gritaba el pelirrojo tratando de llamar la atención del tensai, que parecía realmente fuera de si - ¡Oye!

-¡Ah? Oh, lo siento Eiji…no te escuche – respondió saliendo abruptamente de sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué helado quieres? - pregunto Eiji desconcertado por el hecho de que Syusuke no lo hubiera escuchado – "O esta sordo…o me estaba ignorando"

-Mm…no quiero, gracias ¿y tu?

-Am… ¡chocolate con crema y una frutilla por favor!

-Enseguida – respondió el asistente de la heladería

-¡Hey! Syusuke mira allí en la entrada de Seigaku. O.O ¿Ese no es Tezuka?

-Si, eso parece – le respondió el tensai extendiéndole un billete al asistente, quien le entrego el helado a Eiji.

-Gracias – dijo el pelirrojo mientras saboreaba tiernamente su helado.

Syusuke recibió el vuelto mientras seguía observando a la gente fuera del colegio. Uno era Tezuka, el otro definitivamente era Syuichirou, y el otro… parecía… ¿ECHIZEN? Y había alguien más con ellos.

-¿Eiji vamos a ver? – dijo Syusuke tomando la mano de su novio y mas bien arrastrándolo al lugar donde estaba el resto sin darle muchas opciones.

-Hola chicos- intento decir con naturalidad el tensai mientras observaba al chico rubio junto a Echizen

-Oh! Syusuke, Eiji que coincidencia, miren a Echizen – respondió al saludo el sub. Capitán

-Nyaa! O'chibi ¡Cuando llegaste¡Ahh! Tenemos que llamar a momo – grito el pelirrojo acercándose a abrazar (léase: ahorcar) al pequeñín.

-Eiji-sempai, no…puedo…respirar – dijo con dificultad el peliverde – Ke…Kevin….

El rubio no reaccionaba ya que se había quedado perplejo observando la escena de locura frente a el, pero luego de que los gritos de Ryoma se volvieron mas desesperados; se acercó para ayudar a su amigo. Sin embargo fue interrumpido por un fuerte brazo que le impidió el paso. Se trataba de Tezuka quien dirigió una fría mirada al estadounidense. Este decidió no desobedecerlo, y luego de ese lapso Tezuka se dispuso a detener el ajetreo

-ALTO! – grito el capitán, y solo con eso bastó para que Kikumaru soltara a Ryoma, este dejara de gritar y para que Syuichiroh recuperara la compostura.

-Echizen, deberías habernos avisado de tu regreso…-dijo más calmado el capitán.

Esas palabras se incrustaron fuertes en el corazón del pequeño de rasgos gatunos. ¿Podrían ser eso un indicio de que Tezuka lo extrañaba?

Sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente disipados por su mente: "En que estas pensando Ryoma" – se reprochó a si mismo – "tiene cosas mas importantes en que pensar que en ti"

-Go…gomen nasai Tezuka buchou – respondió simplemente agachando su gorra para evitar mirar fijamente esos ojos chocolate que lo enviciaban.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto – fueron las palabras que el capitán le dirigió al pequeño. Con eso todos se quedaron en silencio. Syuichirou miraba nervioso lo que Tezuka haría, Eiji miraba a Syusuke queriendo que este le explicara que pasaba, y sin embargo el castaño aun no separaba su mirada de la del rubio.

Nadie se movía o producía ruido alguno hasta que Kevin se acerco a Ryoma y le susurro algo al oído que nadie pudo oír (N/A: Ni siquiera yo xD). Ryoma medito un poco lo que le había dicho el rubio y lo presento con el equipo.

-Tezuka-buchou, sempais, el es Kevin Smith, jugó en el American Team…

Luego de las palabras del peliverde sobre Kevin se volvió a crear un silencio que fue rápidamente disipado por el sub. Capitán.

-Ejem..Un gusto conocerte Kevin Soy Syuichirou Oishi, Sub. Capitán de Seigaku – se presento acercando una mano a Kevin, y este mirándola extrañado la estrecho.

-Nee! Soy Eiji Kikumaru tercer año de Seigaku, juego en dobles junto a Syuichirou!

-Syusuke Fuji, un placer - "¬¬"

Tezuka observo minuciosamente al rubio antes de presentarse

-Tezuka Kunimitsu, tercer año, capitán de Seigaku – dijo en tono serio y al igual que el sub. Capitán extendió una mano a Kevin.

Sin embargo la mirada de Tezuka hacia el rubio era menos amable de lo normal, parecía mas bien un desafió entre ambos jugadores.

-Echizen ¿Cuándo volviste? – preguntó el tensai para alivianar un poco el ambiente.

-Hoy en la mañana, acabamos de salir de mi casa para dar un paseo – respondió Ryoma.

-Nee! O'chibi ¿Cuándo vuelves a clases¡Porque mañana iniciamos los partidos de ranking!

-Así es Echizen, pero Eiji, no creo que sea así. Ryoma debe estar muy cansado de su viaje, además de que como esta su amigo no puede dejarlo solo - todos miraron a Kevin esperando un comentario de su parte por las palabras de Oishi

-Yo vengo de vacaciones, que el haga lo que quiera – dijo simulando desinterés por el asunto – si el va a clases yo fácilmente puedo pasear por la ciudad sin tener que andas con el a cuestas – finalizo.

-Pero eso puede ser peligroso! Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar si anda un niño solo – dijo Syuichirou expresando su preocupación por el rubio.

Kevin se sorprendió por la repentina muestra de interés por parte del sub.-capitán de Seigaku. Pero no tomo tanta atención a eso; mas bien lo que le llamaba la atención era el chico de ojos y pelo color chocolate que ya llevaba un buen tiempo observándolo detenidamente.

-Vaya vaya ¡Pero que tenemos aquí! Díganme sin no es Ryoma Echizen – se oyó comentar

-Profesora Sumiré – respondieron los alumnos de Seigaku al mismo tiempo.

-Profesora que hace usted aquí? – fue Syuichirou el primero en preguntar.

-Eso mismo les pregunto yo a ustedes, y tu Echizen, que sorpresa tenerte de vuelta aquí. Dime Tezuka ¿Están listos los equipos para el ranking?

-Lo estaba hace 16 minutos, pero con la llegada de Echizen…

-Oh! Vamos, no te preocupes por eso…se que podemos incluir a Ryoma en algún grupo, y díganme quien este jovencito rubio…-pregunto la profesora

-Es Kevin Smith, un amigo de Echizen que vino con el desde USA … - respondió Syuichirou

A estas altura Kevin ya parecía hastiado de ese chico, ya hasta parecía su madre, preocupándose tanto por el.

Ya pasado un buen rato en el que la profesora Sumiré seguía preguntando mas y mas por los estadounidenses, estaban todos cansados y acalorados de estar allí parados frente a la entrada y ya eran las 12:30…

En eso a Syusuke se le ocurrió una brillante idea de que hacer en ese momento.

-¿oigan…que les parece si vamos a mi casa a almorzar? No hay nadie, esta el aire acondicionado y podemos cocinar lo que queramos. Para celebrar la llegada de Ryoma y Kevin. Por supuesto profesora usted también puede ir…

Todos se veían bastante emocionados con la invitación, excepto Ryoma y Kevin que más bien parecían estar flotando en el espacio exterior.

-Oh! Muchas gracias Syusuke pero yo paso, debo hacer unas llamadas así que si me disculpan….Pero ustedes pásenla bien, Adiós chicos – se despidió la profesora para luego entrar definitivamente a Seigaku.

-Syusuke estas seguro que esta bien que vayamos? Digo, podríamos molestar a tu hermano o tu familia…- pregunto como siempre preocupado del resto Oishi

-Claro que si … Yuuta se fue temprano y no vuelve hasta el viernes, mi hermana tomo un tren a no se donde y mis papas están de viaje también.

-Nyaaa! Yo si voy Syusu!

-Si tu dices que esta bien….

-Que dices Tezuka?

Todos miraban al capitán esperando la que fuera su respuesta…

-Yo voy – respondió para sorpresa de los presentes.

Kevin miraba a Ryoma y este no reaccionaba, apenas si ya había llegado hace unas horas al país y ya tenía un montón de sorpresas. No sabia que hacer con respecto a Kevin y el colegio. Es cierto que el no invito precisamente al rubio a venir a su casa y que estaba en la libertad de salir cuando quisiera pero tampoco lo podía dejar solo.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no había terminado de escuchar la propuesta del tensai y el rubio que a su lado lo miraba como diciendo "¿Que hacemos?".

-¿Vamos? – pregunto Kevin

-Como quieras…-respondió sin saber a que se refería el rubio.

-y Echizen? – pregunto el sub capitán

-aah? Eh, si…-respondió

-Nyaa! O'chibi¡Tienes que contarnos que hiciste en América¿Donde estabas? NOO! Espera! Syusuke¿o podemos invitar a momo?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Esa es una buena idea Eiji...pero creo que estaríamos abusando de la hospitalidad de Syusuke

-Buu…- dijo Eiji sacando la lengua.

-Tranquilo Syuichirou, yo también creo que hay que llamarlo, de todas formas era uno de los mas preocupados por Ryoma – dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo – yo lo llamo…

Llamada telefónica+

-Si? Fuji-sempai? – respondió Momoshiro después de mirar el identificador de llamadas

-Momo ¿ quieres venir a mi casa a almorzar? Vamos a celebrar que Ryoma volvió junto con un amigo

-RYOMA! ESTA AQUÍ! CUANDO DONDE PORQUE!

-Momo no grites – dijo el tensai alejando lo mas posible el auricular de su oreja – y que dices?

-Claro que si Fuji sempai!

-En mi casa en, 20 minutos?

-allí estaré, adiós!

Fin de la llamada telefónica+

-Vamos - dijo Syusuke guardando el celular

* * *

Nee! gomen! Se que no meresco el perdón de kami-sama pero me deprimi cuando tenia previsto subir el capitulo (estaba respondiendo reviews y derrepente se cierra explorer y por eso me enoje y al final no hize nada xD) bueno bueno aqui el 2º capitulo...de esta COSA jajaja! Me gusta este fic! ny... quizas el principio ni tanto pero lo mejor esta por venir (teleseries hacen mal al vocabulario!) 

Esoo! Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! y posteen! Jajaja no saben lo feliz que soy de recivir reviews!

byeee!

AAHH! gomen pero dudo que pueda actualizar muy seguido (pase a primero medio) y es una real peste porque em dedico a estudar too el dia! Odio física! le tengo panico al profe! (Nee..me recuerda Shrek aunque es muy buena onda!) A quien le importa eso? o.O jaaja baaaay!

**Prozakita**: sii! kevin es igualito a Ed! nee.. gomen por no actualizar antes(lo tenia previsto para el miercoles) pero me deprimi por una tontera yal final no quize actualizar xD Ojala te guste este capitulo! (a mi me encanta tus historias!)  
bye!

**SuMiKo hoi hoi**: La dream pair es genial! Una de mis favoritas por cierto Ejem... por lo de las estaturas, yo he encontrado de todo, de la pagina de donde lo confirme sale que tienen 2 cm, pero tambien he visto a los mas 6 cm! Aunque tampoco es la GRAN diferencia es un pequeño detalle xD En todo caso habria que preguntarle a Konomi Takeshi por las dudas xD

**sakura**: ne! Me gusto bastante este fic y por eso pienso seguirlo (contrario a mi mala costumbre de no terminar nada de lo que hago). TezuRyo! Jajajaja soy adicta al TezuRyo! Es de lo mejor...y bueno gomen por haberme tardado un poco...intentare no hacerlo la proxima (lo dudo)  
Bay!

**Tammy H.de Kinomiya:** CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS! gomen! me asustan las criticas constructivas! xD Les tengo panico, terror! me alteran xD jajaja pero aun asi las sigo! U.u Nee..detesto a F/f...en su momento el capitulo tenia separadores y todo, pero por alguna razón no salieron ¬¬...Ni que modo xD Ojalá en este capitulo si se vean! Lo del inglés, en la misma serie Kevin habla en inglés (muy derrepente) y también los demás del American Team, creo que por eso se me ocurrió xD Lo demas de escribir en la misma linea fue de pura volaa y por no revisar bien (golpéame) Nya! Gomen! tengo problemas de personalidad no Tezuka, no se si no me lo imagino de otra forma que en la que aparece en la serie o si me lo imagino demaciado distinto!(soy un asco xDD). Gacias por tus criticas constructivas! (cuando termine de leerlas creo que fue un respiro a mi alma) Cuida a tu parte constructiva que me fue muy util para este capitulo!  
Aisssh! no se que hacer con las parejas x.X Creo que si sigo asi va a haber un AtoxTezuxRyoxKevxSyuxEijixOishixKawaxRyogxMomo xD  
Y sin we.. ejem... lesear! Ya se me ocurrio! Yo ya no mido cuanto aparece cada personaje!  
Me deprime leer el fic despues de las 5 veces! y yo insisto en que este capitulo aparecio demaciado la Dream Pair y casi que kuni-chan esta mirando las nubes (onda shikamaru) pero bue.. JURO que en el proximo capitulo Tezuka y Ryoma tendran mas participacion activa y que Syu y Eiji se iran a molestar lejos(mier...que me quedo grande esta respuesta)  
jejeje! bye! (que bye si nos vemos el lunes?)

**Morgan-chan:** nyaa! tuu! desaparecida! Ahora si que estoy segura que te abducieron en mala y todavia no te devuelven! xDD Tranquila que yo soy feliz simplemente con que hayas leido el fic, no importa el orden ni nada! (nee.. hasta me honrra que lo hayas leido)Jajaj syu tiene mal las preferencias! Se le ovlido el novio y se fue con el amigo xD Jajajaja eso no se hace syu-kun hae golpea a syusuke a su lado y este le dedica una mirada poco amable T.T Nee! Yuta y Mizuki! son geniales! y cuando se encieeran en la pieza de yuuta y syusuke pasa frente a la pieza, lento para escuchar lo que hacian...jajaja quizas mas adelante ponga que fue lo que hicieron ahi adentro  
(todo depende de mi nivel de perversion en la cabeza y de mi estado de animo)  
Muajajaja! thank you so much por el review! de veritas de veritas (como el burro de shrek) Jajaja kuni-chan y ore-sama ( Rey mono segun Ryoma) tambien es una de las parejas que quizas (y dependiendo de lo antes dicho) ponga...aunque me complicaria la existencia pero bueno xD jajaja bye! y a tus amigos aliens diles que no pertences allá(y que onda con tu profe que te inscribio para eso de recojer basura?)

**Nasaki:** nee! yo tiendo a complicarme la existencia con las parejas! jajaa y se que un Atotezu complicaria todo pero creo que tambien me sirve para mis maleficos propositos xD nee! Syusuke y Yuuta son geniales como hermanitos! Son tan raros! y Bellos! O.O um..Kevin aparece despues del capitulo 140 algo asi, es parte del American Team.. ojala saliera en la peli T.T haria una muy buena participacion! bye! y gracias por tu review!

**Akatsuki KOu:** syusuke odia a mizuki en cuerpo y alma por pseudomaltratar a yuuta! jajajaja! y me alegra que te haya parecido tierno este SyuEiji apesar de que no te guste! Mis efectos de sonido y yo agradecemos que te haya dado risa pero plis! no mueraas! jajaja! bye cuidate!

**AGUILA FANEL:** nee! arigato! Aqui esta el capitulo 2 y ya viene ya un poco mas de TezuRyo! Bye!

**Prozakita**: ne! tranquila que aqui estoy actualziando! jaja ame tu fic1 ojala te mejores"! Bye!

Aiooz! y dejen reviews!


	3. Accidentes, castigos, espias

**Disclaimer: **Net, Prince of Tennis no es mío xD Si lo fuera no estaria permitido en ningun lugar del mundo por su alto contenido en Yaoi xD

Pretendia que este capitulo estuviera hasta la mitad…pero era demaciado corto asi que los junté xD

**Capitulo tres: _Almuerzo en casa de…(segunda parte) _**

**Parte del capitulo cuatro: _"Fue un accidente"_**

* * *

Todos iban caminando por la calle mientras ya se divisaba la casa de Fuji. Esta abrió la puerta de la reja y la de entrada para que el resto de los deportistas pasara.

-ECHIZEN! ECHIZEN! – gritaba momo a media cuadra de llegar a la casa de syusuke

El problema fue que momo no calculo la velocidad a la que iba y terminó impactándose contra los arbustos de la entrada.

-Ouch! – se quejaba Momoshiro tocándose la espalda y sacándose unas cuantas ramitas incrustadas en su pelo – ECHIZEN! – con acto automático se paró a acercarse a Ryoma.

-Mada mada dane momo-sempai – dijo Ryoma bajando su gorra para evitar mostrar la sonrisa que levemente se formaba en sus labios

-Vaya Ryoma aun sigues siendo el mismo niñito inmaduro! – dijo momo

Digo lo mismo de ti – le respondió Echizen

Una fuerte guerra de miradas se desato mientras que momo seguía con su sonrisa intacta y Ryoma luchaba por no saltar encima de momo y contarle lo distintos que habían sido estos meses sin su amigo.

-Momo, puedes dejar tu bicicleta allá, junto a la de Yuuta – dijo Syusuke interrumpiendo el silencioso debate – por mientras nosotros entremos. ¿Qué les parece comer huevo frito con papas fritas?

Todo el equipo presente estuvo de acuerdo, también decidieron que Syusuke y Eiji harían el almuerzo, Syuichirou y Tezuka pondrían la mesa y Momo, Kevin y Ryoma se quedarían en el living esperando.

(Escena Syusuke-Eiji)

-Syusu¿donde esta el aceite?

-Arriba del microondas…Eiji estas seguro de que sabes hacer huevos?

-Claro que si Syusuke-chan! Tu solo corta las papas y yo me ocupo de freír! Se calentarlas muy bien! (N/a: que me miran así? o.O)

(Escena Tezuka – Oishi)

-Tezuka no crees que ese niño es extraño? Digo, no da mala espina pero…

-Syuichirou tu crees que sean solamente amigos?

-Ahh…Tezuka yo bueno, em…no lo sé, eso deberías preguntárselo a Echizen no?

-¿Crees que me respondería?

-Te tiene mucho respeto. Además, no tiene nada de malo. Todos no preocupamos por el y lo queremos mucho.

-Si…lo queremos mucho…-repitió Tezuka las palabras del Syuichirou

(Escena Ryoma-Momo-Kevin)

-Ahh...Yo esto...Soy Momoshiro Takeshi, mucho gusto y tu eres…-dijo momo refiriéndose a Kevin

-Soy Kevin Smith

-Ryoma cuando volvieron? Podrías haberme avisado, así no seria yo el de la sorpresa!

-No es necesario Momoshiro

-O.o y díganme… ustedes dos son...Ejem…"amigos"?

-Si, pasa algún problema momo? Creo que tienes algo en el ojo – respondió Ryoma, MUY inocentemente la pregunta.

-No, no para nada pero…solo amigos o…

Un leve rubor, casi imperceptible al ojo humano cubrió las mejillas del rubio estadounidense. Es verdad que no eran nada más que amigos. Bueno si, rivales, pero el tenia mucho cariño al peliverde. Era tal su grado de preocupación por lo que hacia con quien estaba o como estaba Ryoma que hasta ya parecía la novia celosa.

"pero fuck! que me pasa! Kevin eres un maldito idiota, controla tu cuerpo! ¬¬ Como puede ser que te pongas nervioso y te sonrojes por una pequeña insinuación por parte de ese chico. Sabes que Ryoma te quiere como un simple amigo, NADA más! Ni piensas en hacerte ilusiones…el es demasiado perfecto para ti"

Y en efecto, era demasiado perfecto para Kevin, le fue muy difícil aceptar el hecho de que había perdido contra el, siendo tan engreído y siempre llamando la atención, acaparando todas las miradas a donde quiera que fuese.

Pero mas difícil le fue aceptar y descubrir que era ese extraño calor que sentía por dentro cada vez que estaba con el.

Su nerviosismo no tenía límites cada vez que salía con Ryoma, pero lo ocultaba perfectamente con su típica actitud pedante e irascible que tenía casi siempre… como aquella vez que…

_**Flash Back **_

Eran las 7 de la tarde en New Cork y dos chicos de 12 años caminaban por las solitarias calles de la ciudad. Uno que otro auto pasaba a una velocidad increíble, por lo que desaparecían tan pronto como llegaban. Eran invierno y la noche ya comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad, algunos faroles ya estaban prendidos y la ciudad se pondría muy peligrosa para dos chicos de esa estatura y edad (N/A: digo…son pequeños! Diminutos! Como yo!)

-Hn…ya esta haciendo frió y se pone oscuro. Será mejor que vayas al hotel

-Tienes miedo Kevin? Mada mada dane! – respondía Ryoma adoptando una pose de tranquilidad y metiendo sus heladas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-A quien le estas diciendo miedoso? – grito ofendido – ese deberías ser tu!

-Tú eres el que se preocupa

-Porque si te pasa algo tu representante me mata a mi

-me estas diciendo que te preocupas por mi?

-Que.. Que! Yo, yo no…no he dicho eso! – Kevin tartamudeaba intentando responderle algo lógico al peliverde

-en realidad no lo parece, además estas nervioso – dijo Ryoma mientras seguía caminando muy tranquilo y despreocupado

-quien te crees haciéndote el interesante maldito…(censurado por presencia de menores de edad).

-Mada Mada Dane

-QUE! ESTUPIDO DESGRACIADO NO TIENES DERECHO AAA..!

-Kevin – Ryoma detuvo al rubio antes de que siguiera con su rezo de ofensas – tengo hambre, vamos a comer?

Lo dicho por Ryoma lo saco completamente de lugar.

-Ha..Hambre, em..Bueno si…a un restaurant - (nooo! Si van a ir a un cabaret… o.O)

-Preferiría ir a un Mc Donals ¬¬

-Algo así como una cita? – pregunto nervioso el rubio

-Piensa lo que quieras – respondió desinteresado el peliverde. Mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia el Mc Donals más cercano.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-y Ryoma? – Dijo Syuichirou apareciendo desde el comedor – A todos nos interesa saber…

(Escena Eiji-Syusuke)

-Nyaaa! Esta todo listo Syusuke! Solo hay que llevar los platos – informo Eiji

-No te tardaste nada…podrías ser un gran cocinero

-Gracias Syusu – dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a su koi – te adoro…- le dijo abrazándolo y posando sus labios suavemente sobre los del castaño.

-y yo a ti – le respondió Syusuke, abrazándolo para poder acercarlo mas a si mismo.

Ambos comenzaron un beso muy lento, solo un roce de labios, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, las manos comenzaban a hacer lo suyo. Eiji rodeo el cuello de Syusuke y este paso sus manos por la cadera del pelirrojo, mientras que ambos empezaban a exigir mayor contacto. Eiji dio paso a la desesperada lengua de Syusuke y esta saboreó cada rincón que se le permitía.

"Sabe a sal…" – pensó el tensai mientras seguía saboreando a su neko

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban y Syusuke comenzaba a acariciar la piel de Eiji

-Hn…Syu..Syusuke – dijo Eiji tratando de contenerse.

-Si…

-El almuerzo

-Es necesario? – pregunto el tensai cortando el apasionado beso

-Si…

-Vamos…- y ambos tomaron unos cuantos platos cada uno y los llevaron a la mesa

El almuerzo transcurrió muy normal (cosa extraña), los chicos se dieron tiempo de conocer bien a Kevin y algo sobre su vida y como la había pasado con Ryoma en USA.

Con respecto a la pregunta de momo y la insistencia de Oishi, Ryoma no pudo responder ya que justo en ese momento Eiji pidió ayuda para llevar los platos.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, y después de un rato de conversación ayudaron a Syusuke a ordenar y se retiraron.

Tezuka, Syuichirou, Kevin y Ryoma se fueron juntos, y el último informo que al próximo día retornaría a sus clases "normales" en Seigaku.

Mientras Eiji se quedo el resto del día con su amadísimo Syusuke viendo una teleserie (ejemm.. rebelde!)

(N/A: Se nota poquito que me aburrió esa parte y lo hice todo corto y rápido)

* * *

-Vamos pequeño a levantarse. No me digas que piensas quedarte allí todo el día! Tu amigo ya se levanto hace un buen tiempo – grito Nanjiro a su hijo, quien aun dormía. 

En realidad no dormía, pero lo intentaba, no le molestaba en absoluto el hecho de ir al colegio…¿pero tenia que ser necesariamente tan temprano?

-Ryoma! Momo vendrá a buscarte? – escucho como su prima le gritaba desde el piso inferior

Se levanto rápidamente, entro al baño para darse una ducha: Abrió el agua helada y dejo que esta cayera por su cuerpo…con eso tenía que durar despierto hasta las 11 a.m. como mínimo.

Luego de unos minutos cerro el agua y salio de la tina, pero se percato de que su toalla no estaba en el lugar que debería.

"Seguramente Nanako se la dio a Kevin" - pensó – "rayos"

No tuvo mas opción que salir del baño, tal cual kami-sama lo envió al mundo

(N/A: Peligro! Zona de riesgo de diluvio! Babosidad fuera de control! xD)

Miro por el pasillo, no había nadie; todos deberían estar abajo tomando desayuno.

Cruzo rápidamente el pasillo y con la prisa cerro de azote la puerta pero quedo ..ejemm.,..SORPRENDIDO al fijarse que Kevin estaba acostado en su cama observándolo fijamente (recordemos su estado físico)

"QUE HACE EL AQUÍ!" – pensó mientras la vergüenza se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Kevin se sentía volando por el espacio. No sabia que decir, el peliverde, dueño de sus emociones estaba completamente desnudo frente a el; y en un acto desesperado por censurar un poco de el asunto, Ryoma tomo una de sus almohadas y la lanzo directamente a la cara del rubio, mientras tomaba la toalla en el sueño y se cubría.

-se puede saber que haces en mi pieza?

-Tu prima me pidió que te despertara – dijo Kevin sacándose la almohada – a que hora comienzan tus clases?

-a las 8 a.m. – respondió Ryoma mientras se vestía

-y a que hora llegas?

-Como a las 6…después de las practicas, por que?

-Nada...supongo que tendré que buscarme algo que hacer

-Ryomaaa! Soy yo, Momoshiro! Apúrate – grito el joven tenista de segundo año desde las afueras de la casa

-Ya me voy, Momoshiro vino a buscarme, trata de no meterte en problemas – dijo Ryoma tomando su bolso – si te pierdes ya sabes mi numero – y con eso cerro la puerta de la habitación dejando solo al rubio norteamericano.

-Buenos días ryoma

-Hola Momoshiro

-Hoy no tuve que esperarte media hora

-Hn…¿Qué querías?

-Parece que te levantaste de buen humor –bromeó el mayor

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad en la habitación de cierto pelirrojo

-Buenos Días dormilón

-Aaah que? NYAAAAA SYUSUKE! QUE HACES AQUÍ! – grito Eiji saliendo de un salto de su cama

-Supuse que te ibas a quedar dormido porque te fuiste muy tarde anoche así que vine a despertarte

-Nyaa! Que tierno! – dio un simple beso al castaña – y que hora es?

-veinte minutos para las 8

-QUEEEEE! SYUSUKE ES TARDISIMO, PORQUE NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES!

-Lo siento… es que te veías tan lindo durmiendo que no quise hacerlo - "Además no todos los días tengo vista privilegiada al espectáculo de eiji durmiendo sin pijama" - pensó Syusuke mientras una mirada sádica y muy poco inocente se formaba en su rostro

(N/A:EEEE! Pensaban que yo era inocente? Pensaban que se me había olvidado el lemon? Pensaron que no iba a pasar nada? Bueno, están CASI en lo correcto… xD jajaja no…pero ya vendrá en un rato mas…en otros capitulo…cuando sea la ocasión, por el momento me limito a dar pequeñas insinuaciones…lo que no dice que tampoco pueda subir un poco el tono)

-debo ir a bañarme! – dijo Eiji saltando desesperado.

-yo te espero abajo

_10 minutos después+_

-Ya estoy listo – dijo el pelirrojo bajando la escalera – vamos!

Los dos iban caminando cuando…

-Mada mada Dane Momoshiro!

-O'chibi! Momo! - saludos Eiji

-Buenos Días Eiji-sempai, Fuji-sempai – respondieron ambos chicos

-Hola – saludo simplemente el tensai

-Nee! O'chibi! Quería preguntarte algo, ese chico rubio es tu novio?

-Si! Ryoma ayer en la casa de Fuji-sempai no nos dijiste nada!

-Porque no es algo que les importe – respondió Ryoma muy enojado de que se inmiscuyeran tanto en su vida privada que al parecer ya no era tan privada

-En realidad si nos importa Echizen – dijo Fuji con falsa serenidad – Algunos como Tezuka están bastante interesados

Antes de responder, Ryoma lo pensó muy bien, miro a los ojos de cada unos de sus sempais; le llamo la atención que los tres mostraran una actitud tan seria. Hasta Eiji parecía que le había hecho efecto el ritalin xD

-Somos amigos – respondió a los tres mayores que ya lo tenían rodeado, y abriéndose paso entre Eiji y Syusuke, avanzo los últimos metros hasta llegar a la entrada de Seigaku

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron con horrorosa tranquilidad. Tanto así que cuando eran las nueve de la mañana, Ryoma ya se había quedado dormido. A consecuencia de esto el profesor de ingles le pidió al chico que se fuera ala dirección. 

-Ryoma gets out right now! Go to the direction! – Le gritó el profesor intentando que se despertara

El peliverde caminaba despreocupado por el pasillo, no era la primera vez que lo enviaban allá debido a la frecuencia con la que se quedaba dormido. Pero eso tampoco le importaba, la inspectora como simple lo dejaría una hora allí sentado, y luego de eso le diría que no debía volver a hacerlo o llamaría a sus padres; cosa que ya había hecho.

"hn…cuando tiempo mas tengo que estar aquí? " – pensó Ryoma mientras sentía que volvería a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento

-Echizen ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntaron. Esa vez se le hacia extraña y aterradoramente familiar, cuando por fin logro reconocerla sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda mientras que sus manos y espalda comenzaban a sudar por el nerviosismo.

-Te…tezuka-buchou? – pregunto

-¿Por qué estas en dirección Echizen? – volvió a preguntar el capitán de Seigaku

-Aish! Como siempre se quedo dormido en clases no Echizen – interrumpió la entrometida inspectora mientras escribía algo en el libro de clases.

-Echizen procura no volver a hacerlo porque podría afectar al equipo, como castigo correrás 20 vueltas alrededor de las canchas antes del entrenamiento – ordeno Tezuka

-Si, Tezuka-buchou!

-Ryoma ya te puedes ir a tu salón, con el castigo del señor Kunimitsu será suficiente, lo espera la profesora Sumire señor Kunimitsu

-Si – respondieron ambos

-Adiós Tezuka-buchou – dijo Ryoma al salir corriendo de la dirección.

Ya un poco mas avanzado el días y en la hora del almuerzo.

-Echizen! Momo! Aquí! – se escucho el grito de Eiji por todo el comedor.

-Tranquilo eiji – dijo el tensai a su infantil novio, quien permanecía parado sobre la mesa.

-Nya! Syusuke! No seas malvado…no me dejas divertirme! – alego el pelirrojo haciendo puchero

El castaño apoyo su cabeza en la palma de su mano y observo fijamente los ojos de Eiji, este se sintió intimidado por esa forma de mirar del ojiceleste.

"Nya! No tiene porque mirarme así! pareciera que me quiere comer! … buaa! Syusuke!"

-Syusuke no me…

-Eiji quieres venir a dormir a mi casa hoy?

-De pronto todo el comedor quedo en silencio, y Eiji sentía que todas las miradas se posaban en el. Las palabras retumbaban en su mente en distintos tonos.

-Yo…yo..Tu, dormir, casa, nosotros? – era el balbuceo de Eiji, quien se veía incapaz de formular una oración

-Si - le respondió Syusuke volviendo a parecer un humano normal (léase: cerró los ojos)

-E..E..en..La misma cama? – pregunto nervioso el pelirrojo

Syusuke se acerco mas al chico sentado frente a el y volviendo a entrar en modo satánico (auxilio! Peligro de cataclismo!) Dijo: - No lo sé, eso lo decides tu, pero en cualquier caso la pieza de Yuuta esta casi al lado de la mía -.

-Hola sempais! - saludo momo poniendo su bandeja repleta de: yogurt, galletas, una botella de agua mineral (cachantun mas!), un gran plato de tallarines con salsa boloñesa, una ensalada de tomate, pepino, lechuga, repollo y apio, y una barra de chocolate tamaño industrial, al lado de Syusuke.

-Momo-sempai, creo que estaban hablando dijo el pequeñín sentándose al lado de Eiji. Al lado de Momoshiro.

-Oetams? – "dijo" Momoshiro con un bocado de tallarines en la boca

-No .. Y Eiji? – dijo el Tensai

-Eeeh, yo bueno etto, déjame que pregunte en casa y te digo

-Te acompaño después del entrenamiento, así nos vamos juntos.

-Umm..Momoshiro – susurro a su amigo frente a el – que tienen esos dos?

-Que? No lo sabias? Bueno es natural porque no estabas aquí, son novios de hace como dos meses, un poco después de que tu te fueras – le respondió el ojivioleta

-Aaah…

-Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que tú te fuiste

-así? Como que?

-Buchou esta muy extraño, ahora corremos el doble que antes, y creo que pasa el día de muy mal humor…casualmente todo desde el día que te fuiste.

Las ultimas palabras no las había escuchado, estaba sumido en una completa masa de confusión ¿Qué Tezuka cambio cuando el se fue?...

Mientras Ryoma estaba allí, sumido en sus pensamientos, en otra parte de la ciudad.

-Pero Mizuki tu crees que este bien?

-**Vamos, no hay ningún problema Yuuta, no te va a doler…además de que muchos lo hacen, mientras nadie nos descubra no hay problemas, solo trata de no gritar mucho para que no se den cuenta. Tu hermano podría enterarse y ahí si que pasaría algo horroroso.**

* * *

Diganme por favor que no les gusta ese ultimo parrafo! Lo dejo abierto para que todos piensen lo que quieran pensar...el que adivine cual es la situacion tiene derecho a elejir la pareja de el primer lemon: 

TezuRyo

FujiEiji

KevRyo

AtoTezu? --ya viene!

aaahh...TezuKev? xD jajaja! no se..elijan... pero no TezuFuji porque no viene al caso xD (lo que no significa que no me guste)

Listo, permiso para mandarme lo que sea xD Amenazas, golpeos, cartas bomba, virus, piedras, lo que sea xD

Se que no se escribir comedia pero quizas merezca credito por intentarlo!

Lo siento…no voy a responder reviews ahora…es que si no me tardaria muchisimo pero para el proximo capitulo los respondo (los de ambos capitulos)

Jajaja! La nota graciosa de todo esto! Se me habia olvidado que tenia que subir este capitulo, estaba hasta la mitad de este..pero era muy corto y menos mal que la Tamara me lo recordó, porque pensaba que ya lo habia subido … lalala! Alábenla a ella xD

Dejen Reviewwss! Plisss! Si? Por mi, una pobre niña enferma? (enseriooo! Me siento mal! Jajaja! Como sea… bye!


	4. Algo Extraño

**Disclaimer: **Net, Prince of Tennis no es mío xD Si lo fuera no estaria permitido en ningun lugar del mundo por su alto contenido en Yaoi xD

**Capítulo 4: Algo Extraño**

(Nótese: le cambié el nombre al cuarto capítulo xD Es que la historia va a volver a cambiar de l oque tenía planeado.)

* * *

-Aun creo que espiar en Seigaku no está bien… 

-¿Qué problema hay en eso¿Te duele ver a tu hermano jugar? Como te dije solo intenta no gritar de sorpresa, eso te lo pido por favor Yuuta -.

-Excuse me – dice Kevin subiendo sus lentes de sol – saben donde queda Seigaku?

Ambos chicos de St. Rudolph se miraron observando al rubio

-Umm...si – respondió Yuuta

-Nosotros casualmente también nos dirigimos allá, veo que no somos los únicos interesados en Seigaku¿no? Yuuta.

-Mizuki….

-Ven, síguenos – le dijo Mizuki a Kevin – y tu nombre es?

-Kevin Smith

-Aquí es – dijo Mizuki

-Disculpa que te lo pregunte – dijo yuuta mirando al rubio – pero a que vienes?

-¿A que vienen ustedes?

Ambos tenistas se dirigieron una mirada de completo odio, pero la tensión se disipo cuando llegaron a las canchas de tenis. Se sentaron los tres juntos a esperar a que comenzara el entrenamiento.

Poco a poco jugadores y titulares fueron llegando. Lo que llamo la atención de los que también habían ido a ver el entrenamiento de Seigaku (léase: niñas gritonas y demás estudiantes) fue que no solo estaban ambos chicos de St Rudolph ahí, si no la presencia el rubio. Que definitivamente no pasaba inadvertido. Pero si algo fue llamativo esa tarde fue la aparición del capitán de Hyotei, Atobe Keigo.

-Nee…kabaji, no te parece que hay mucha gente hoy?

-Usu

(Cuanto aporte de letras hace kabaji por dios xD jajaja pero es lindo…en un sentido muy figurativo)

Atobe pasó frente a donde estaban sentados Mizuki, Yuuta y Kevin, y lejos de cualquier humildad paso como si nada y sin responder al "saludo" de Mizuki.

-Vaya vaya, díganme si no es Atobe Keigo – dijo el entrenador de St Rudolph mientras se enrulaba una parte de su pelo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

El capitán de Hyotei apenas se digno a dar una mirada de desaprobación a Mizuki y paso de largo, no sin antes mirar curiosamente a Kevin.

-Kabaji, espérame aquí – dijo Atobe – Ore-sama tiene algo muy importante que hacer

-Usu!

(Sigo pensando que con este aporte no voy a llegar a ninguna parte con el ¬¬)

-Yuuta, creo que no es necesario que te escondas por hoy…-dijo Mizuki mirando de reojo al capitán de Hyotei.

……..

Atobe se hizo paso entre la multitud de gente que se acercaba a presenciar el entrenamiento del equipo, además de eso su propia presencia causaba revuelo entre las alumnas de tercer año.

-AAHHH! Dios! Atobe! Te amamos!

-Atobe mírame estoy aquí, soy tu fan numero 1!

-AAHH! Me cambiaré a Hyotei!

-Chicas, ore-sama no tiene tiempo de atender a sus pedidos en este momento – respondió a las gritonas – pero si lo podrían ayudar diciéndome donde esta la cuarto del club de tenis – dijo observando a una de ellas de manera muy sexy xD

Todas las allí presentes se quedaron en completo silencio, ninguna capaz de responder a la simple pregunta del jugador estrella de Hyotei. Una de ellas logro indicar un cuarto atrás de ellas; Atobe rápidamente se dirigió a ese lugar mientras pensaba en su grandeza.

No necesitaba tocar la puerta, simplemente entró, encontrándose con quien quería encontrarse. El cuarto estaba aparentemente vació y en el solo se encontraba…

-Tezuka

-Atobe ¿Qué…?

-Ore-sama decidió complacerte con su presencia hoy

-¿A que te refieres Atobe? – le respondió algo fastidiado el capitán de Seigaku

-No te hagas el inocente Tezuka. Recuerda que aun me debes algo por vencerme en el torneo de exhibición – le recordó Atobe

-No te debo nada – respondió Tezuka con su tono de voz ya mucho más elevado y con notorio enojo en su rostro.

(N/A: o sea que mas serio todavía? O.o que necedades escribo xD)

-Eso crees – dijo Atobe.

Y acercándose peligrosamente al capitán de Seigaku que se encontraba desabrochándose la camisa en el mismo instante en que Atobe lo interrumpió.

Las blancas manos de Keigo se posaron sobre las suyas propias, terminando de desabotonar la camisa.

-Creo que no necesitas esto, Tezuka

-…

La camisa quedó en el piso del cuarto, mientras que ambos capitanes mantenían un apasionado beso, fogoso y en el que Tezuka ejercía supuesta resistencia en un primer momento, sus manos trataban de liberarse del agarre de las de Atobe pero luego de un momento de lucha, terminó por rendirse a los encantos de Ore-sama.

"Tezuka, serás mío" – pensó el capitán de Hyotei mientras lamía sin ningún escrúpulo los tersos labios de su presa.

A este acto Tezuka reaccionó con un gemido que no alcanzo a ser oído ya que murió en la boca de su opresor.

Tezuka y Atobe luchaban uno a uno por domar al otro, intentando que el otro cediera. Antes de que eso ocurriera sus cuerpos comenzaron a exigir más aire del que estaban recibiendo por lo que se separaron, muy agitados y jadeantes.

-Eso no fue todo Tezuka, aun me la debes por haberme vencido frente a todos –dijo Atobe algo dificultoso por la falta de aire.

-Eso crees – le respondió de la misma manera el de ojos chocolate.

-Te espero después del entrenamiento

-Sueña…

Fue lo último que se dijeron antes de que Atobe se retirar del cuarto, no sin antes dar un beso de despedida al agitado Tezuka.

Este se tiró al piso, tratando de regular su respiración y tomando su camisa para guardarla en su bolso. Su pecho subía y bajaba como clara muestra de su anterior falta de oxígeno.

"Atobe…" – pensó en un primer momento, pero luego surgió a su mente la verdadera razón por la que había correspondido al impulso de Atobe, fue por que había imaginado a Ryoma…a SU Ryoma en el rostro y cuerpo de Keigo. En definitiva sus hormonas le estaban haciendo pasar un mal rato, sabía con toda su mente, alma y corazón que amaba al chico de ojos gatunos. Pero sus hormonas no lo habían dejado detener esa impulsividad tan impropia de el.

Sin embargo, algo con lo que Tezuka no contaba, era con el que alguien había llegado antes que el entrara a la habitación, o sea que no estaba completamente solo con Atobe durante su "escenita".

Unos ojos asustados y llorosos observaban el cuerpo del afamado capitán mientras este divagaba en su mente.

-Tezuka…- pronunció Ryoma en un susurro casi imperceptible mientras una lágrima caía al piso desde su mejilla mojada.

……..

-Reúnanse – se escucho la voz de la entrenadora – como verán, Ryoma ha vuelto a incorporarse al equipo después de su participación en el US Open – murmullo general por parte de todos – Para hoy teníamos programado iniciar los juegos de ranking, pero debido al inesperado regreso de Ryoma decidimos junto a Tezuka dejar el equipo tal cual estaba, es decir, con Tezuka como capitán, y de titulares Kawamura, Momoshiro, Eiji, Syusuke, Kaoru, Inui y Ryoma. Syuichirou aun tiene problemas con su muñeca, por lo que lo más conveniente será dejar que este de suplente…jugarás solo si es realmente urgente, entendido? – dijo mirando a Oishi buscando su aprobación – por el momento eso es todo, Sadaharu, comienza con el entrenamiento.

Ryoma corría alrededor de las canchas cumpliendo el castigo impuesto por Tezuka al comienzo del día, pero lejos de estar interesado en cuantas vueltas llevaba o escuchando los gritos de su club de fans; su mente vagaba por lugares impensados. Lo único que quería era salir de allí, encerrarse en su pieza, cerrar con llave y gritarle a su almohada lo mal que se sentía, sus energías se consumían rápidamente y no quería saber nada de su capitán, quien se encontraba supervisando el entrenamiento.

Fuera de las canchas, Yuuta observaba a su hermano terminar su juego con Syuichirou.

-Es tu hermano? – escuchó

-¿Ah? – preguntó Yuuta a Kevin

-Ese chico, el de pelo castaño y ojos azules

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Se parecen aunque sus ojos son distintos – dijo Kevin – pero se nota que tienen un temperamento muy diferente – terminó diciendo mientras Yuuta buscaba toda la paciencia que tenía en su ser para no matar al rubio a su lado.

El entrenamiento siguió, algunos murieron azotados por el poder del jugo; Pluscuamperfecto versión 2.0 5ª edición de Sadaharu. No así los que ganaron sus partidos que fueron Syusuke, Ryoma, Kawamura, Momoshiro entre los mas destacados (También ganó Arai, pero eso a nadie le importa xD)

-Pueden irse chicos – grito la entrenadora

-¡Si! – respondió el equipo dirigiéndose cada uno a los camarines, o a donde quisieran ir.

-Yuuta! – dijo Syusuke viendo a su hermano

-Aniki – le respondió el menor acercándose.

Ambos hablaron un poco y Yuuta acordó pasar el resto de la semana en su casa, a partir de mañana.

-Ryoma – llamo Kevin al peliverde

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Me perdí y decidí venir a verte, cuando me encontré con ellos dos

-Espérame un poco para irnos, no tengo ganas de hacer nada – dijo Ryoma yendo al camarín a buscar su bolso.

-Mm…-Kevin reacciono a ello mirando con preocupación a su "seudo" amigo.

-Syusuke! – gritaba Eiji yendo donde el castaño – ya estoy listo…Em...Ho..Hola Yuuta – eiji aun no olvidaba su pequeña escena con Syusuke en la casa de este y le daba vergüenza mirar al hermano de su koi.

-Hola Eiji

-Vamos? – pregunto el tensai

-Si

-Emm..Yuuta, te llamo en la noche, y…puede que Eiji duerma , tu pieza, quizás…

-Aja…

-Adiós Yuuta, Mizuki ¬¬ - se despidió Syusuke con recelo del novio de su hermano.

…..

-Syusu…seguro que esta bien que me quede en tu casa?

-Claro, yo te invité, además de que hace falta vida en esta casa, estoy casi todo el día solo aquí, y quien mejor para hacerme compañía que tu

-Nyaaa! Syu! Eres tan lindo! Te adoro – gritó el pelirrojo abrazando a Syusuke

Fue tal la fuerza con la que Eiji cayó sobre Syusuke, que ambos terminaron cayendo sobre la cama de los padres de Syusuke.

-Um…syusuke - dijo eiji apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño – quiero dormir contigo – dijo casi con vergüenza.

……….

Esa noche hacía muchísimo frío. Había llegado del entrenamiento y se había ido a acostar directamente, por raro que pareciese Ryoma estaba más frío de lo común. Eso lo habían notado todos en su casa, incluyendo a Kevin quien había intentado descubrir que le pasaba, pero el si embargo no quiso que nadie se le acercara.

Se encerró en su cuarto, no se tomó la molestia de cambiarse de ropa ni nada, simplemente abrió la cama y se acostó en ella tapándose completamente.

Se sentía devastado, sin ganas de absolutamente nada, y con un gran peso en el cuerpo. Pero ese día era distinto, no era solo el estrés que le exigía día a día la vida, si no que había sido testigo del acto más cruel que le podrían hacer.

_¿Por qué **el**¿Por qué **ese** día¿Por qué lo sometían a tanto dolor?_

Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, sin poder encontrar respuesta a esas preguntas.

Su siempre fiel gatito era el único acompañante que permitía en noches como esa. Karupin se acercó a su cama y lo observó desde el piso, el animal parecía entender el dolor de su dueño, o por lo menos querer compartirlo con el. Ryoma tomó a Karupin en sus brazos y lo escondió junto a él bajo las sábanas.

-Tú nunca me traicionarás ¿Verdad Karupin? – dijo acercando más contra sí al gatito que parecía estar asfixiándose por la presión. Tanto así que apenas pudo soltarse del agarre de su dueño, salió corriendo a una esquina alejada en la habitación.

_**POV Kevin**_

"No necesitaba preguntarle a Ryoma como se sentía, desde que lo vi después de su entrenamiento se notaba que algo malo le pasaba" – pensó Kevin mientras se mantenía recostado en la habitación contigua a la de Ryoma.

Se escuchaban los desesperados maullidos de un gato; segundos más tarde esos maullidos fueron reemplazados por algo que no podía ser otra cosa que el incesante sollozo del único humano en esa habitación.

"¿Que te sucede Ryoma?"

_**Fin POV Kevin**_

_Se dice que la gente pasa por muchas fases durante una crisis, _

_Sea cual sea esta_

Sus lágrimas caían y resbalaban por sus mejillas sin ninguna intención de parar

_La primera de estas es la tristeza_

_-_¡Porque! Dime ¡PORQUE! – gritó

_Luego la ira_

-¿Qué es lo que te da él que yo no te puedo dar? Todo es tu culpa Ryoma¡TÚ culpa, eres un idiota! – se dijo a si mismo

_La culpa y el remordimiento_

-¿Por qué? – intentaba entender porque había sucedido lo de aquella tarde. La que se suponía sería su oportunidad de por fin dar a conocer a sus sentimientos al capitán; se había convertido en su peor pesadilla jamás soñada.

_Por último la incertidumbre, una confusión que lleva consigo la autorreflexión y la tarea más difícil que debe conllevar un ser humano…_

_El entendimiento consigo mismo, la comprensión del medio que lo rodea, y la formulación de ideas para una convivencia pacífica con sus cercanos._

_**Desde ese día Ryoma no volvió a ser el mismo…**_

(Unos días después)

Se juro no volver a llorar por el. No es que el no lo valiera, si no que no sacaba nada con ello.

Evitó ser tan frío con los demás, cambió su actitud, aunque tampoco se le veía con la misma vitalidad de siempre.

No pronunció su típica frase en todos esos días, excepto para regañar a su padre que seguía sin cambiar absolutamente ninguna actitud. (O sea sin respetar el cambio de su hijo, y en cambio molestándolo aun más por eso)

(N/A: si serán padres desnaturalizados ¬¬ Tranquilo ryo-kun! Yo te comprendo!)

* * *

O.O Agradezco al libro de autoanalisis que me regalaron hace 3 años, sin el no podria haber escrito este capítulo, tampoco hubiera podido sin la incondicional ayuda del notebook de mi mamá, y sin mi condenado pen drive que esta falleciendo xD. 

**Reviews: Debido a una gran crisis de estres, estoy escribiendo cada locura que pasa por mi cabeza, por lo que no me hago responsable por que cosas diga y/o escriba en las siguientes lineas xD**

**Kaiserin Tammy:** Ohhhh! Nick nuevooo! tamara! si, lo se...no era la idea del fic la pareja de este capitulo, pero todo tiene un porque, y el proximo capitulo lo vale.. creo S Jajaja creo que fui muy poco espesifica con lo de la utlima frase xD pero aun asi todos tendran su premio, lo juro. Aproposito...

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: lemon, ejemm.. TezuRyo hasta por las patas xD y bastante angustia para todos xD No...pero, a todos les toca sufrir **

**SuMiKo hoi hoi: **Nee..el colegiop no es aportep a mi personap por lo quep tengo muy pocos fines de semana libres para escribir, aunque ahorap que tengo mas apoyo tecnologico es mas facil xD. OYEP! el carbon tambien podria haber sido una ideap! Jajaja...las "p" al final son contagiosas . El proximo capitulo tiene TezuRyo, y quizas algo mas sobre Syuy Eiji... aun no lo se xD

saludos! byeee! (por cierto, sabes que siempre te encuentro en todas partes! en cada foro de PoT que veo estas tu!)

**Temari-Shikamaru:**Cuando lei tu review me vi realmente tentada a poner que estaban poniendose un piercing, de verdad que lo pense detenidamente...pero no hubiera servido para lo que necesitaba, y lo que yo tenia escrito tampoco me seria asi que termine cambiandolo por algo bien ridiculo pero util xD y emm..como ya dijo el proximo capitulo habra TezuRyo, y lo mas posible que tambien algo de SyuEiji un poco MUCHO mas cubido de tono que la vez anterior (la santidad es una virtud muy poco duradera). Gracias por tu review bye!

**alba-chan: **Kevin tiene oportunidades con Ryo-chan segun como termino este capitulo..ya veremos xDRyoma a lo largo de la serie tiene una lista de rivales interminable xD y en el manga son aun mas!

**Requiem-chan: **io te adoro a tiii! gracias por tu review! me encanto eso de "comunicativos"...en el proximo capitulo veras que tan comunicativos son a mi manera (jeje) Me alegra que Kev te caiga bien... es un amoor! Cuando lo veas ya sabras por que! xD es todo lindo lindo. bye bye!

* * *

Ya vieron que hablé más de lo que debería haber hablado sobre el próximo capítulo xD buee... ES QUE ME ENCANTA! jajaja! va a ser el primer capitulo que escribo completamente feliz...lo estoy haciendo lo mejor posible el lemon...cosa que no es mi especialidad pero bueno que mas quieren!(a la tamara escribiendo el lemon, a la tamara escribiendo el lemon) Seee! el pueblo lo pide! Obedese mujer! A proposito! GRACIAAAS! por el fic! te amoo! (en el sentido mas neutro del significado)

Dejen reviews? sii? Byeee!


	5. Your Fault

**Disclaimer: **Net, Prince of Tennis no es mío xD Si lo fuera no estaria permitido en ningun lugar del mundo por su alto contenido en Yaoi xD

**Capítulo 5: Your Fault**

* * *

**_(Viernes por la tarde 18:00)_**

Todo ese día había hecho muchísimo frío, estaba algo resfriado y por eso apenas podía respirar…Aunque eso no justificaba el que su madre lo hubiera obligado a quedarse en cama durante toda la semana. Lo que significaba que no podría ir a entrenar. Lo que culminaba en no poder ver, aunque sea a la distancia a su capitán. Y su, porque nadie en este mundo había dicho que Tezuka Kunimitsu era de exclusiva propiedad de Atobe Keigo, al parecer si ellos dos tenían una relación, la mantenían muy en secreto, ya que hasta el momento nadie rumoreaba nada sobre ellos dos, y muy pocas veces había podido ver de nuevo juntos a los dos capitanes, y las dos veces que esto sucedió (para su suerte) no pasó absolutamente nada de lo que se temía.

Como decía, la actitud de Ryoma era considerablemente distinta a como era normalmente, y sin embargo eso no había hecho que los sentimientos de el ya algo olvidado rubio estadounidense cambiaran. Mas bien este parecía aun mas obsesionado con Ryoma, observaba cada cosa que hacia, y se pasaba el día en la pieza del peliverde jugando play station. Lo extraño era que siempre perdía, no importaba a lo que jugaran, o si Ryoma no ponía ningún esfuerzo en ganar, aun así Kevin lo dejaba ganar.

-Kevin ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó ya cansado de la actitud de su amigo

-¿A que te refieres? – le respondió Kevin, fingiendo que no entendía a lo que se refería Ryoma

-Ya sabes…me estas dejando ganar

-Yo no haría eso – dijo cruzándose de brazos, intentando hacer creer a Ryoma que estaba indignado.

Sonó el timbre de la casa justo en ese momento; ahora Kevin creía que había sido "salvado por la campana", sin embargo esa misma sería su mayor tormento desde ese momento.

Ambos se miraron

-Deben ser tus padres - dijo Kevin

-No lo creo, a ésta hora deberían estar llegando donde mis tíos, además dijeron que volverían el domingo ¿no?.

-Iré a ver quien es- dijo Kevin -Si? – pregunto al momento que abrió

Sin embargo no esperó encontrarse con él en la puerta.

* * *

Kevin ya se estaba tardando demasiado en regresar, posiblemente el que toco la puerta era algún extraño que no entendía el ya incomprensible japonés de Kevin, pensó Ryoma, sin embargo, cual fue su sorpresa al ver su figura. 

Con unos pantalones de tela negros, no muy ajustados a su musculoso cuerpo, una camisa blanca con el ultimo botón del cuello desabrochado y con un aire de tranquilidad. El afamado capitán de SEIGAKU apoyado en el marco de su habitación.

-Te…Tezuka-buchou – balbuceó Ryoma en su asombro.

-Echizen

Silencio en la habitación de Ryoma…hubieran seguido así de no ser por la inesperada visita de un extraño.

-KARUPIN! VEN! – gritaba Kevin desde el pasillo. Parecía haberse caído ya que se le escuchaba hablar con cierto vocabulario no muy acorde a si.

El inquieto gatito entró hecho una bala a la habitación de su dueño, sin considerar la visita del capitán, por lo que choco estrepitosamente contra sus piernas, provocando un gran susto al chico de ojos chocolate.

-Karupin! – Ryoma se levantó rápidamente de la cama donde estaba para tomar al felino. Lo tomó en sus brazos y observo el estado de su capitán mientras se paraba. Quedó frente a el, y sin embargo no fue capaz de contener la compostura.

Karupin era estrangulado por el agarre que le proporcionaba Ryoma, y con cierto esfuerzo volvió a salir corriendo fuera de la habitación, dejando solos a los dos tenistas.

Ryoma no pudo contenerse al tener frente a la fuerte figura de Tezuka, y simplemente no despego sus gatunos ojos de el, observaba un punto muerto en le rostro del mayor, sin siquiera percatarse de que este también lo miraba. Y no con esa forzada expresión que era frecuente en el, más bien con una extrañísima sonrisa que se definiría como sádica (N/A: ooh…Tamara, siéntete identificada con kuni-chan!).

Tezuka mantenía una batalla consigo mismo, no sabia si hacer caso a ese razonamiento que nunca le había fallado, que le daba esa forma de ser tan suya; o si dejarse guiar por el más complicado de los sentimientos, el amor.

Ese amor incondicional que llevaba un buen tiempo cultivándose en su corazón.

Una vez alguien le había dado un consejo.

"Cuando seas capaz de tener un equilibrio entre tu pasión y la razón, considérate un humano perfecto"

Pero la propia experiencia le había enseñado algo muy diferente, no hay humano perfecto, ni el, ni el chico que lo miraba anonadado frente a el, ni tampoco ese a quien el creyó el dueño de todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos.

"Aprende de tus errores, no los competas de nuevo. No hay peor lección que la que no se aprende"

"Te entregué todo lo que pude, pensando en que eras perfecto, en que nadie te podría reemplazar, y sin embargo aprendí algo muy distinto. ¿Tengo derecho a volver a sentir algo parecido sin volver a sufrir?" – se preguntaba Tezuka.

En el fondo de si, sabia que Atobe no tenia la culpa de todo lo que les había pasado, el también había sido muy poco paciente, había esperado mas de lo que había recibido, y entregó menos de lo que habría debido. Pero aun así tenia algo que agradecerle a aquel chico de personalidad ególatra y megalomaniaca.

"Se aprende mas de los errores y perdidas que de las victorias"

Sin el no habría aprendido lo importante que era Ryoma para él. Durante ese tiempo que Ryoma no estuvo allí, comprendió lo importante que era ese chico para si.

Cada beso y caricia que recibía de Atobe la imaginaba como si fuera de Ryoma, a pesar de sentir algo por el capitán de Hyotei, no pudo entregarse por completo, como debía ser en una relación de pareja, y era el recuerdo de Ryoma lo que no se lo permitía, lo que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad ni controlar sus acciones.

Completamente alejados del mundo exterior, se sentían ajenos a cualquier persona que no fuera el que estaba frente a el. Tezuka tomó a Ryoma por la cintura, acercándolo más a si, y Ryoma rodeo el cuello de Tezuka con sus brazos.

Sin embargo no se besaron, simplemente se abrazaron, cariñosa y tiernamente, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el calor del otro.

**_Fin_**

(N/A: jaja ¿Fin? Si claro, como no xD Todavía me queda para un rato más, prometí un lemon, y lo pondré….)

**_(Viernes por la noche, 21:00)_**

Ryoma respiraba muy dificultosamente, y no precisamente por el hecho de que no estaba en una excelente condición respiratoria, si no que ello no era muy fácil al tener el musculoso cuerpo de Tezuka sobre si.

Ambos desnudos sobre la cama del peliverde. Ryoma se dejaba besar completamente, la piel de su cuello estaba completamente roja e irritada.

-Te…tezuka- decía Ryoma mientras pasaba sus manos muy suavemente por la espalda del capitán

-Si? – le respondió este mientras bajaba por el pecho de Ryoma hasta alcanzar una de sus erectas tetillas, y estimulando ésta con una mano, mientras su lengua viajaba por el resto del abdomen del príncipe.

-Te amo – dijo.

Tezuka paró su labor en el pecho de Ryoma para observarlo detenidamente a la cara. Su rostro cubierto de sudor y de saliva, con las mejillas notoriamente sonrojadas. Eso le daba el aspecto más tierno e inocente de la tierra.

-Yo a ti – le respondió, para subir una mano a su mejilla y acariciarla suavemente sin poder apartar la mirada de los ojos del menor.

La luz de la luna era lo único que los iluminaba y permitía ver el rostro del otro, sus pieles brillaban por el sudor de tanta pasión que contenían. Y sin embargo sentían la necesidad de seguir demostrándose mas amor del que ya se profesaban con palabras y acciones.

"Es tu culpa Ryoma…tu tienes la culpa de que yo haya cambiado"- repetía Tezuka en su mente.

Cambiar… ¿Desde cuando había cambiado? El solía ser muy reservado, evitaba demostrar lo que sentía, y en el caso de que lo hiciera debían ser personas muy puntuales. Solo Fuji sabía realmente que pasaba por esa extraña cabeza suya que había comenzado a confundirlo.

**_POV Tezuka_**

"Es verdad…tu tienes la culpa" – pensó mientras acariciaba el pequeño cuerpo que tenia sobre el, con la cabeza de Ryoma reposada en su pecho, subiendo y bajando al compás de su agitada respiración.

"Si no te hubieras ido…nada de este estaría pasando verdad" – se imaginó que hubiera pasado si los eventos de los últimos meses no hubieran ocurrido. Si Ryoma no hubiera partido a EE.UU.

No te hubiera extrañado, eso hice. Te extrañé, demasiado para ser verdad, descubrí que realmente necesitaba solo mirarte, no me importaba nada que no fueras tú, y me di cuenta de eso muy tarde. Cuando ya te habías ido, lejos de donde mis ojos pudieran deleitarse con tus movimientos.

Me sentía celoso, sí, celoso. Lo admito; celoso de aquellos que tenían la oportunidad de observarte, mientras yo, alejado de ti solo podía recordarte, y llámeme estúpido, pero lo único que me quedaba de ti eran los recuerdos y una foto.

Ela bendita rutina diaria era lo único que me quedaba, mantener la esperanza de que volverías. ¿Pero que tan factible era eso? Lo más probable era que te quedaras y ¿Qué quedaba para mí?

Fue allí cuando apareció el, de la nada, y con su maldita forma de ser que tanto detesta el resto del planeta. Sin embargo por alguna razón no me aleje de el, dejé que me conociera, suena cursi verdad?

No te rías, es enserio, de todas formas, no es fácil vivir, ni divertido cuando ya la única razón por la que continuabas viviendo se fue buscando su destino.

Quizás lo que necesitaba era a alguien que me escuchará, o que por último, me mirara como tu lo hacías, no pienses que no me daba cuenta de esas fugaces miradas que me dedicabas durante el entrenamiento, eran tus señales, solo que no las supe interpretar bien.

El me dio lo que necesitaba, me ayudo a resistir tu partida, y muy inesperadamente comencé a desarrollar un extraño lazo, no lo llames relación amorosa, algo como lo que Syusuke y Eiji tienen, era más bien una ayuda mutua.

Él, completamente malinterpretado, no era su culpa no tener hermanos y que el ego no se lo bajara, y yo, extrañándote cada vez más hasta un punto enfermizo.

Pero creo que solo yo lo tomé así, lo quería, en verdad lo quería, y aún lo sigo queriendo, pero no puedo estar con él, porque es a ti a quien necesito. Al igual que el me necesita a mi, y siento no haber podido corresponderlo como se lo merecía.

Nuca olvidaré cuanto me ayudó, tanto tiempo que perdí sin recriminándome el no estar contigo, y el pacientemente me escuchó, nunca estuvo feliz de que yo le hablará de ti, pero aun así no me detuvo. Me desahogué con el, me ayudó, pero al mismo tiempo le hice un daño irreparable.

Espero que algún día lo supere, se lo que se siente perder a quien amas…

Te amo…realmente te amo, y no se que haría si volvieras a irte, porque te necesito. Eres un sueño, te veo y siento que me olvido de todo.

Tienes la culpa, había una gran distancia entre yo y el mundo ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Con sola una mirada se quebró todo lo que creí correcto, cambiaste todo, y te lo agradezco.

**_Fin POV Tezuka_**

Si amas algo, déjalo ir Si vuelve a ti, es tuyo Si no, es porque nunca lo fue

La mano de Ryoma acariciaba el pecho de Tezuka, tenía sus ojos cerrados, pensando en como había llegado a eso. Era recién un adolescente jugando a un juego de adultos, a punto de cometer algo que marcaría su vida en todo sentido. Una especie de línea divisora entre su niñez y la madurez.

¿Madurez?

No, en realidad el solo fingía madurez, porque así era su personalidad, no quería ayuda, sabia valerse por si solo. ¿Y porque había vuelto? No necesitaba nada, en verdad podía haberse quedado en América el resto de su vida si hubiera querido. Pero algo no lo dejaba. Una opresión en el pecho cada vez que despertaba, algo faltaba en su día.

"Tezuka…" – pensó sintiendo como el mayor revolvía lentamente sus cabellos provocándole un pequeño escalofrío. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, lo amaba. Se amaban…nada los separaría.

Que le importaba lo que dijeran, lo que pasaría, lo que pasó. Quería detener el tiempo y quedarse así por siempre. Olvidar sus tristezas.

Sus miradas se cruzaban, un segundo donde la ternura de Ryoma provocó un estremecimiento por parte de Tezuka, ese pequeño cuerpo de niño convirtiéndose en un hombre, se juró amarlo por siempre, y evitar que derramara una sola lágrima nunca más. Al mismo tiempo se odio por haber permitido que se fuera de su lado, pero al mismo tiempo lo agradecía, había aprendido a apreciar al angelical cuerpo que tenia junto a el.

* * *

**_(Sábado 17:30)_**

-Tezuka – llamó Syusuke a Tezuka – ¿porqué estás tan distraído?

-…- Tezuka no le respondió, simplemente porque no lo escuchó. Su cabeza volaba por espacios in imaginados del mundo, pensando en quien sabe que cosas.

-…- la paciencia del tensai se estaba acabando y sinceramente no tenía intención de quedarse con la duda que lo carcomía desde hace un rato. – Tezuka, mira. Ahí viene Ryoma -.

-¿Qué? – reaccionó el capitán mirando hacia donde Syusuke indicaba para percatarse de la broma del castaño y dirigirle una mirada de disgusto.  
-Bienvenido al planeta tierra – bromeó Syusuke con su habitual sonrisa – y entonces que pasó…

-¿A que te refieres? – le preguntó haciendo como que no sabía sobre lo que le preguntaba.

-Anoche…tu y Ryoma… - le tensai dejó hasta ahí la frase esperando que Tezuka le respondiera.

-Nada – le respondió para luego fijar su mirada en las hojas del árbol que tenían sobre ellos.

-¿Nada? No puede ser…- decía sorprendido Syusuke – ¿estaban su padres?

-No -.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó aún sin entender.

La verdad es que sí, si había pasado algo, pero no lo que Syusuke tenía en mente. Lo de anoche (N/A: lo ya antes relatado), no habría podido ser obra de otro que no fuera Syusuke Fuji, meticulosamente planeado, lo había llamado para convencerlo durante horas de que fuera a hablar con el pequeño genio del equipo. Y horas había estado intentando convencerlo hasta que él había accedido a hablar con el. Pero nada que viniera de Syusuke podía ser inocente, y este había elegido el preciso día en que los padres de Ryoma no estuvieran y solo Kevin para que ambos tuvieran su "reencuentro" sacado de cuento de hadas.

El tensai estudiaba las acciones del capitán, estaba simplemente en un universo paralelo, no reaccionaba a sus llamadas y le respondía con pequeños monosílabos, que aunque eran de lo más comunes para Tezuka, aún así debía responderle algo.

-¿Para que me llamaste? – le preguntó Syusuke

-Para decirte, Gracias – se paró y comenzó a caminar para irse a su casa.

Al tensai eso no le sorprendió, probablemente el orgullo de Tezuka no lo dejaría quedarse ahí después de haberle dado las gracias. Pero aquello no era necesario. Había hecho lo correcto.

Meterse en la vida de Tezuka no era algo que acostumbrara a hacer, pero en ese caso había sido necesario.

-Por lo menos ahora las cosas en Seigaku serán más normales… - dijo para sí mismo, mientras se recostaba en el pasto a descansar un poco.

(N/A: define normal por favor)  
-¡Nya! Syusuke¡cuéntame! – rogaba un neko desesperado haciéndole pucheros al castaño bajo él.

-¿Qué cosa? – fingió inocentemente Syusuke.

-¡Nya! Dime¿Qué pasó con o'chibi y el capitán?

-Nada – le respondió.

-NADA¿Cómo que nada, qué pasó? – gritó Eiji.

-No lo sé, Eiji…

-¿Nya?

-No respiro

-¡Aah! Lo siento Syusu…-se disculpó Eiji.

Tranquila tarde de sábado en la casa de Syusuke Fuji, estaban los dos hermanos Fuji con sus respectivos novios. Yuuta y Mizuki estaban en el patio trasero de la casa, haciendo solo lo que Dios y la escritora saben (N/A: si, se que hacen…lo dejo a su imaginación).

Syusuke y Eiji estaban recostados en el piso de la habitación de Syusuke, abrazados conversando sobre Tezuka, Ryoma y algunas otras cosas sin ninguna relevancia.

-Syusuke¿qué hora es?

-Las 20:33 ..¿Por qué?

-Le prometí a mamá que no volvería tan tarde como la última vez…

Syusuke tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de su mesa de noche y marcó a la casa de Eiji.

-¿A quien llamas? – preguntó Eiji.

-¿Aló, señora Kikumaru? Soy Syusuke

-No, Eiji está bien. No. Si. No se preocupe, no hay ningún problema. Claro. Adiós – y colgó

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? – preguntó el tensai abrazando más fuertemente a Eiji.

-¡Nya! …-gritaba emocionado el neko – claro que sí – le respondió dándole un beso en los suaves labios del tensai.

-¿Aniki, puedo pasar? – preguntó Yuuta tocando la puerta de la habitación.

Los otros dos pararon de besarse, para evitar incomodar a Yuuta.

-Si, pasa Yuuta – avisó Syusuke.

-Aniki, Mizuki se fue. Tengo hambre, voy a pedir algo¿ustedes quieren? – preguntó.

-Mm…sí, tengo hambre, pero no te preocupes ya tengo mi alimento, pide una algo para ti y a nosotros pídenos una tripasta especial, Ora Feliche – le respondió Syusuke a su hermano.

-Pero Syusuke, la tripasta tarda 2 horas en llegar, seguro que quieres eso?

-Si, tranquilo, de eso se trata, por mientras por que no sales a dar un paseo, cuando llegues habrán llegado las cosas – sugirió Syusuke mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa y dejando ver sus ojos azules.

Yuuta a punto de alegar, prefirió obedecer a su hermano, total, podía ir y caminar un rato mientras llegaba el pedido. Además, estaba en total conocimiento de lo que significaba esa indirecta, así que decidió salir sin decir nada más cerrando la puerta. Mientras más pronto saliera de casa, más a salvo estaría de las represalias de su hermano.

Eiji sentía la mirada de Syusuke y tuvo miedo, quiso salir corriendo detrás de Yuuta para que este lo salvara pero ya era muy tarde para cuando Syusuke ya lo había atrapado con sus brazos que aunque se veían pequeños y delgados en realidad contenían una fuerza impresionante.

-Por mientras esperamos, creo que necesito un aperitivo –susurró Syusuke en el oído de Eiji provocándole un espasmo.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama del tensai, con Syusuke sobre Eiji, mientras este se preocupaba de desabrochar la camisa blanca que impedía el tacto entre sus pieles. Syusuke hacia lo propio intentando sacar la camiseta de Eiji y besarlo al mismo tiempo.

No alcanzó a pasar mucho más de unos dos minutos cuando toda la ropa de ambos ya estaba desparramada por el piso de la habitación. La casa en completo silencio y penumbras ya que ha esa hora ya no había luz solar, y la única fuente de sonido eran los gemidos de Eiji, quien reaccionaba a las suaves y seductoras caricias que le proporcionaba su novio.

-Syusuke…hn…-se aferró con fuerza al cubrecama para evitar gritar muy fuerte. Las manos de Syusuke lo tocaban expertamente a pesar de que esa era la segunda vez que hacían aquello.

"Definitivamente eres un genio" – pensó el pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos y reprimiendo otro gemido más. Syusuke parecía muy entretenido con la expresión facial de Eiji, unas gotas de sudor se derramaban por la frente, y con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas era una imagen bella que deleitaba al tensai.

Posó sus manos en las pequeñas caderas de Eiji para atraerlo más a él. Lo sentó para que quedaran frente a frente y comenzó a besarlo ardientemente mientras una de sus manos estaba en la nuca del pelirrojo, la otra descendía peligrosamente por la suave espalda.

Eiji parecía agotado y le costaba un mundo respirar, a eso se sumaba ahora la mano de Syusuke en su espalda que con suaves caricias y toques lo incitaban aún más.

Pero no todo tenía que manejarlo Syusuke, en un rápido movimiento, Eiji empujó al castaño para quedar sobre éste y apresarlo con sus brazos, iniciando un nuevo beso pasional y lejos de lo inocente.

Sin embargo…la fantasía de dominar a Syusuke, de Eiji (¿se entiende? La fantasía de Eiji es dominar a Syusuke xD), acabó cuando el castaño repentinamente lo tomó por la espalda para rodearlo y que quedara pegado contra la pared.

-pequeño gatito…- susurró Syusuke dejando ver sus ojos color cielo que dieron un escalofrío a Eiji. Ada que no fuera doloroso podría terminar de aquello, pero por alguna razón, no le importó.

Eiji conocería el lado sádico y poco conocido de Syusuke, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Un movimiento rápido y Syusuke volvió a quedar sobre Eiji, está vez para no tener absolutamente ninguna contemplación con él.

Una de sus manos se dirigió al miembro de Eiji, que palpitante rogaba por ser atendido, mientras que uno de los dedos de la mano contraria los rozó suavemente con los labios del pelirrojo, incitándolo a que los lamiera, y éste muy obediente se dispuso a llenarlos de saliva.

El movimiento de la mano de Syusuke era lento y torturante, tanto así que Eiji soltó un quejido indicándole su descontento al castaño, quien no encontró nada más entretenido que detener su mano y alejarse de Eiji.

-Syusuke…- le dijo haciendo puchero a su novio.

-¿En verdad lo quieres? – preguntó esta vez serio.

-Sip – le respondió Eiji dándole una sonrisa y abrazándolo.

Como último acto tierno de Syusuke le correspondió el abrazo, luego lo besó (N/A: aquí ya dejó de ser tierno, yo tendría miedo si fuera Eiji, tomando en cuenta de que soy yo la que escribe, aténganse a las consecuencias), y lo empujó para poder comenzar con su juego de torturas. Abrió sus piernas e introdujo dos de sus dedos muy lentamente en la entrada de Eiji, comenzó a moverlos para preparar al neko a lo que se venía (N/A: mierd… ¡maten a la escritora!). Con la mano que quedaba libre revolvía el ya desordenado cabello de Eiji y lo besaba para evitar que sus gemidos salieran a flote.

Sentía un horrible dolor; aunque no era la primera vez y sabía lo que era tener a Syusuke dentro de él, y necesitaba preparación sicológica para sobrevivir. Sabía que Syusuke se contenía en un principio, pero cuando dejaba de hacerlo era cuando comenzaba a aterrarse.

Suaves gemidos escapaban de los labios de Eiji, ya rojos de tanto rose con los de Syusuke, éste retiró los dedos del interior de Eiji.

-¿Listo? – le preguntó al pelirrojo, quien solo respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Syusuke abrió más las piernas de Eiji, para tener más comodidad en su acceso a él, rozó primero su miembro con la dilatada entrada del pelirrojo.

-AAAH! – soltó Eiji de sus labios, su cuerpo ardía y con los delicados toques de Syusuke se iba a volver loco, sabía que lo hacía a propósito y no le molestaba. Al contrario, disfrutaba con las insinuaciones de Syusuke.

Introdujo su miembro en su totalidad, de una sola vez, provocando un horrible grito de parte de Eiji, que interrumpió el silencio sepultural de la casa.

-AAAAHH! Syusuke…duele…-dijo Eiji aferrándose fuertemente de las sábanas y colocando una de las almohadas pequeñas sobre su boca para amortiguar sus gritos.

-Ssshh…tranquilo, pasará. Lo prometo – intentó tranquilizar Syusuke al pequeño gatito que gemía de dolor.

Syusuke evitó hacer algún movimiento ya que ya había visto las repercusiones que traía el no ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso con el neko, luego de la última vez, Eiji había tomado represalias contra su persona, recriminándole que había sido demasiado brusco.

Una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, lo que llamó la atención de Eiji.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le preguntó al castaño con una expresión extra dolor y alegría en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasaría si soy muy brusco de nuevo? – preguntó desafiante al pelirrojo.

Este solo le envió una mirada cómplice y cuando dejó de sentir mucho dolor, comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas, provocando unos suspiros por parte de un Syusuke excitado.

-Eiji…-dijo en un suspiro reprimido el tensai, comenzando también a moverse en el interior del pelirrojo sin poder contenerse mucho.

La estrechez de Eiji apretaba en el miembro de Syusuke y comenzaba a dolerle, mientras que el excitado miembro de Eiji rogaba por atención, palpitaba dolorosamente causando una mezcla entre deseo porque Syusuke fuera más rápido y dolorosa por la intromisión en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo Eiji no quería que Syusuke dejara de moverse a causa de un dolor que sabía pasaría, así que comenzó el mismo a moverse aún más rápido provocando más suspiros por parte del castaño.

-Syusuke. .Agh…-Eiji se aferraba más fuertemente a las sábanas, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y con la vista nublada, tanto por la pasión como por unos mechones de pelo rebeldes pegados a su frente por el sudor.

Para Syusuke la imagen de Eiji, así, tan lindo, dulce, vulnerable era una insinuación para darle más placer, por lo que se acostó sobre el y con una mano se aferro a la sábana, mas o menos a la altura de la cabeza de Eiji, con la otra rodeó el miembro erecto de su novio y comenzó a mover la mano lentamente de arriba abajo.

Las manos de Eiji buscaban y tocaban todo el pecho de el castaño y con una mano desordenaba el pelo del joven sobre el.

Syusuke no soportó más el reprimirse y comenzó a moverse fuertemente dentro del cuerpo de Eiji, saliendo lento y volviendo a entrar con una arremetida fuerte que enloquecía al pelirrojo.

-Aaaah…AAH…Syu…SYUSUKE – gritaba ya cada vez que su novio aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos, convirtiéndose en un baile de placer, encantos y pasión entre ambos seres que se amaban.

Con dificultad Syusuke depositaba pequeño besos en el rostro de Eiji, y al mismo tiempo se encargaba de conferirle una atención especial al miembro de este.

El dolor de Eiji había dejado paso a un placer que lo cegaba completamente, y cuando ya sentía que llegaría al punto culmine, donde la semilla de ambos se expulsaría, pronunció unas dulces y por sobretodo sorpresivas palabras en el oído de Syusuke.

-Me…AH…prometes… ¿Qué siempre estaremos juntos? – dijo Eiji con una linda e inocente sonrisa.

Syusuke, fascinado por la belleza de Eiji en ese momento, lo observó durante un milisegundo con su rostro sudoroso y esos mechones rojos que tapaban el ver directamente los ojos del gatito.

Pero sin haberle podido responder a su novio Syusuke sintió como Eiji llegaba al orgasmo contrayéndose y provocando una estrechez que en acción en cadena hizo que Syusuke derramara su semen en su interior.

Syusuke sintió su mente en blanco por un instante, su cuerpo se sintió ligero y un calor desde su interior lo invadió, observó a la bella criatura bajo el, ese joven de pelos rojos que tanto amor le profesaba. Le besó la frente y acaricio esos mechones rebeldes esparcidos por la cara.

Eiji se estremeció por el fino contacto de su piel con los dedos del castaño, y dibujo una simple sonrisa en su cara. Estaba cansadísimo, y seguro de que se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento, no pasó mucho y entre miradas, caricias inocentes y tiernos besos de parte de Syusuke, Eiji cayó en un profundo sueño.

Syusuke estaba notablemente menos cansado y prefirió quedarse un tiempo más venerando la figura angelical de Eiji. Después de unos minutos salió del interior de Eiji, y se levanto de la cama, notó que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de abrir la cama por lo que para tapar a Eiji sacó una gruesa frazada de su closet.

Miró por última vez el cuerpo de Eiji y se dirigió al baño a ducharse.

Abrió las llaves y reguló la temperatura para que fuera agradable, entró y dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo.

Con la esponja comenzó a pasarse por el cuerpo ese jabón tan particular que había, ese con forma de pelota de fútbol que su hermano había traído de Dios y la escritora saben. (N/A: basado en hechos reales).

Miró su piel blanca y tersa con pequeñas marcas rojas en sus brazos y pecho, y tocó con la yema de sus dedos donde sabía que había otra marca, considerablemente más grande en su cuello, como recuerdo de su primera vez con Eiji.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Toda la culpa la tenía Eiji…bueno en realidad no, el también había sido cómplice de las acciones del pelirrojo, él lo había invitado a su casa la semana anterior, y el había preparado una gran dotación de fresas con crema, muy conciente de que aquello era un afrodisíaco. Él había sugerido a Yuuta que ese día se quedará en el internado ya que allí estaría mejor acompañado que con su hermano y Eiji en casa.

Si, en realidad toda la culpa la tenía Syusuke, pero era rescatable que nadie obligó a nada a nadie, ni siquiera era esa la intención con la que había invitado a Eiji a dormir a su casa. Él había pensado en una tranquila noche acompañado de su novio viendo televisión y durmiéndose a las 4 de la mañana hablando sobre nada importante.

Sin embargo las cosas se habían dado muy distintas para ambos, se había cortado la luz en la cuadra, por lo que la única entretención que tenían eran sus bocas…

¿Qué están se están imaginando mal pensadas?

¡Lo único que pueden hacer es hablar!

Había sido un momento muy entretenido con Eiji, había logrado asustarlo, convenciéndolo de que si no se portaba bien vendría el profesor de física y les enseñaría horribles ejercicios para que les doliera la cabeza.

Pero más o menos a la 1 de la mañana la temperatura comenzó a subir en la casa de la familia Fuji, ropa esparcida por toda la habitación del hijo menor, Yuuta. Y dos cuerpos que parecían uno solo en ese momento.

Si, al parecer toda la culpa era suya…pero no le importaba, y en realidad no se arrepentía de nada. Pero en ese momento recordó ciertas cosas importantes. Como el hecho de que había mandado a pasear a su hermano sin saber a donde iría, quien sabe con que mosquito con gustos de moda extravagantes de St Rudolph se podía encontrar su hermano. También, que había un neko durmiendo en su cama, y que pronto llegaría la tan ansiada comida. De verdad que había ocupado mucha energía durante las últimas horas.

De repente un pensamiento fugaz se metió en su cabeza, recordó el plan que había formado para Tezuka y Ryoma….y sintió la inmensa curiosidad de saber que era lo que realmente había pasado la noche anterior en la casa de los Echizen.

* * *

-Echizen… 

-Capitán…

Dos cuerpos abrazados, caminando bajo la estrellada noche que se cernía bajo Japón, ni un alma en pena rondaba los pasajes por lo que silenciosamente caminaban los prodigiosos tenistas que permanecían en silencio.

Un leve maullido llamó la atención de los adolescentes, notando que ya llegaban a la casa del menor, donde en la entrada se encontraba la fiel mascota de Ryoma, esperando el regreso de su dueño; para quien esas últimas 24 horas habían sido las más extrañas de su vida.

Había pasado por demasiadas emociones, desde su desesperación por el encierro de los últimos días por estar resfriado, la sorpresa de la visita de Tezuka a su casa y todo lo que aquello había conllevado.

_**Flash Back**_

Anoche habían pasado cosas extrañas, el chico de pelo verde, acostado en su propia cama, desnudo, descansando junto a el amor de su vida, en realidad ambos estaban faltos de ropa, y sin embargo, al contrario de lo que el había pensando no habían hecho nada que cambiara realmente su vida. O por lo menos eso creía el en el momento en que despertó, más o menos a las 9 de la mañana, el sol comenzaba a colarse débilmente por el espacio entre sus cortinas. Le tomó un tiempo despertar en serio, y cuando tomó conciencia de las acciones de las que había tenido la misma noche anterior sintió como sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmesí muy marcado, que se esforzó por ocultar cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose a su habitación.

-Ryoma, wake up! The breakfast is ready – escuchó a Kevin decir al otro lado de la puerta.

Se destapó y nuevamente se sonrojó al notar que sus boxers eran lo único que tenía puesto.

Pensó en buscar su ropa, cuando notó que la pieza estaba demasiado ordenada a como era de costumbre, sus trofeos y medallas ordenados en la estantería, la ropa ordenada en la silla a los pies de su cama, el Play Station guardado en la caja correspondiente, y ni un rastro de sus pelotas de tenis, tiradas por el suelo de la habitación, todo completamente impecable.

Bajó las escaleras hacía la cocina, para encontrarse con Kevin, dos platos de huevos fritos, sus dos litros de leche recomendados por Sadaharu, y un pedazo de pie de limón.

El rubio estaba totalmente conciente de que Ryoma prefería un desayuno japonés a uno americano, común y corriente.

-Good morning Ryoma – envió una sonrisa al más puro estilo Syusuke Fuji con los ojos cerrados a Ryoma.

-Hola Kevin – dijo este sentándose en la mesa y tomando el vaso de leche. Durante un momento consideró enojarse con su amigo por hacer a propósito el desayuno que menos le gustaba, pero prefirió aguantarse tragarse el disgusto y preguntarle por Tezuka. No tenía conciencia de a que hora se había ido ni de que había pasado desde que se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su capitán.

-Kevin, sabes…  
-Como a las 7, se despertó muy temprano, ordenó tu pieza y me ayudó a ordenar la casa, después se fue rápido a su casa – dijo Kevin sin siquiera haber dejado que Ryoma terminara la frase.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Acostado en la cama de Ryoma, lanzando despreocupadamente una pelota de tenis hacía el techo, Kevin pensaba en lo que haría, francamente no era tan estúpido como para no notar que no debía meterse entre Ryoma y el chico de pelo café, su presencia era realmente aterradora. Sin embargo le rompía la cabeza el hecho de ver a Ryoma con ese chico, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, queriendo saber que pasaba en la habitación cercana entre los dos tenistas encerrados en ella.

No tenía intención de decirles a los padres del chico, no había necesidad, además de que…si no tenía el afecto amoroso del prodigioso tenista, al menos quería asegurarse de que tenía su amistad.

No sabía si regresar a su país, aún le quedaban un mes y medio de vacaciones, pero no sabía si su amigo estaría lo suficientemente libre como para pasar algún tiempo compartido con él.

Finalmente decidió que visitaría el resto de Tokio durante su estadía.

"Nunca se sabe a quien puedes conocer mientras te pierdes por las calles¿no?" –pensó recordando su paseo por las calles de la ciudad junto a ese chico extravagante y el otro un poco más normal con los que había llegado a Seigaku.

* * *

-Titanic was call "The ship of Dreams" and it was…it really was-. 

La televisión emitía sonidos e imágenes, y sin embargo los televidentes no prestaban ninguna atención al artefacto electrónico frente a ellos. Sus intereses estaban puestos en el cuerpo de al lado. Tomados tímidamente de las manos, y acariciándose suavemente con los dedos; Ryoma y Tezuka disfrutaban un momento "mirando" la película que transmitían por algún canal. No estaban prestando atención, pero tampoco hacían nada fuera de lo común, y esos besos pequeños y miradas cómplices que se regalaban de vez en cuando eran ocultadas para los ojos azules del norteamericano que los acompañaba viendo la película.

Kevin parecía muy concentrado en ver la televisión, comía palomitas de maíz y sinceramente trataba de evitar la escenita que mantenían sus acompañantes.

Fingiendo tener sueño se despidió de los presentes, y aprovechó de avisar a Ryoma de que sus padres se quedarían donde sus tíos unos cuantos días más.

No pasaron mucho más de 10 minutos, cuando el televisor estaba apagado y Ryoma y Tezuka mantenían un silencioso encuentro, abrazados y ambos con los ojos cerrados.

Ryoma lentamente se paró para conducir al mayor a su habitación, sin embargo este se disculpó con el mayor ya que era tarde y debía irse a su casa.

-¿Es necesario? – preguntó Ryoma agachando la cabeza, para intentar ocultar su desconsuelo.

El capitán lo reflexionó un momento y respondió con dulzura al pequeño tenista prodigioso.

-Puedes irte a mi casa si quieres – le ofreció abrazándolo, ocultando el rostro del menor en su pecho. Este correspondió el abrazo conferido por Tezuka y queriendo evitar salir de su usual personalidad le respondió.

-Mada mada dane – y unió su labios en un beso dulce y tranquilo con Tezuka.

* * *

-Estoy en casa – dijo Tezuka mientras dejaba sus zapatillas en el recibidor junto a Ryoma. 

-Por fin Kunimitsu, acompáñame a…Tenemos visitas – dijo su mamá sorprendida de la inesperada presencia de Ryoma.

-El es Ryoma Echizen, es parte del club de tenis – informó.

-Deberías haberme avisado antes niño desconsiderado, podría haberles preparado unas galletas, de esas de chocolate con manjar que tanto te gustan Kunimitsu – dijo la mamá de Tezuka, para luego acercarse a Ryoma – Mucho Gusto Ryoma, Soy la madre de Tezuka, te quedarás a dormir ¿verdad? Entonces iré a preparar el cuarto de invitados para que descansen y…-.

-Déjalo así mamá – dijo Tezuka para luego dirigir al menor a su habitación, dejando a su mamá sola en el recibidor.

La habitación de Tezuka era realmente todo lo contrario a la de Ryoma, la cama correctamente echa, el piso impecable y la alfombra a los pies de la cama parecía recientemente aspirada. Un escritorio donde se veía el uniforme perfectamente planchado del estudiante y un librero completamente lleno de enciclopedias, revistas, libros de estudio y de lectura. Una fotografía grande pegada en una de las paredes donde se observaba el monte Fuji, y un closet donde Ryoma suponía estaba el resto de la ropa del capitán y sus zapatillas.

Observaba tan detenidamente la habitación que ni siquiera se alcanzó a percatar de que Tezuka seguía detrás de él. Lo vio acercarse a la ventana y cerrar las cortinas, como consecuencia la habitación quedó considerablemente mucho más oscura y con las luces apagadas se le hacía muy difícil ver algo.

Sintió los brazos fuertes de Tezuka rodeándolo y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho sintió la apresurada respiración del mayor.

Las palabras eran difíciles para ambos, sin embargo Tezuka le había dejado muy claro su aprecio el día anterior, con acciones. Esos apasionados besos en la oscuridad de la pieza de Ryoma, apartados de los demás, caricias, sus pieles rozándose sin absolutamente ningún tipo de tela que separara a esos cuerpos que tanto ansiaban estar juntos en la intimidad.

Sin embargo en un momento de reflexión se contuvo de quitar la virginidad a tal criatura tan angelical y al mismo tiempo tentadora que se proyectaba frente a él.

**_POV Tezuka_**

Lo amo, no tengo dudas de ello, pero no hay forma de demostrar lo que siento con palabras, sería egoísta y no sabría que decir.

Se debatía sobre si hablarle, tal cual una pareja normal o…

Un momento…ni siquiera somos una pareja real

Es verdad, nunca nadie dijo una palabra, todo lo demostraban con acciones, no había duda de que ambos se amaban, eso no le costaba entenderlo. Pero…

No quiero que pase lo mismo que con Atobe, que por culpa de no decir un simple "te amo" una simple palabra todo acabe. Ryoma, no te mereces eso…

**_Fin POV Tezuka_**

-Te amo – le dijo el castaño al niño apoyado en su pecho, aferrándolo más a su cuerpo, parecía que quería que se unieran para ser uno solo. Esa era la verdadera intención de Tezuka. No sabía como hacerlo con palabras, pero sus fuertes y sobre protectores abrazos, sus besos apasionados, esas caricias traviesas eran su forma de expresar la necesidad que tenía hacia él.

Ryoma le dedicó una tierna mirada para rozar levemente sus labios y con una mano comenzar a tocar suavemente el pelo del castaño, enrollándolo entre sus dedos, y revolviéndolo.

Sin dejar de sentir los labios de Ryoma sobre los suyos, lo abrazó pasando un brazo por su cadera y con la otra retirándose los lentes, caminaron dificultosamente sin separarse y posó los lentes en el escritorio.  
Con su lengua comenzó a incentivar a Ryoma a profundizar el beso, rozándola con los labios del menor, a lo que este reaccionó con un suspiro que murió entre sus labios fundidos en un profundo beso apasionado.

-No necesitas decirme que me amas – interrumpió durante un segundo Ryoma, para luego continuar siendo dominado por Tezuka.

Se recostaron en la cama con Tezuka sobre el adolescente, y siguieron besándose sin ninguna tregua con el otro.

* * *

(N/A: Ahora haremos un pequeño descanso xD Son las 2:33 de mi "primer" día de vacaciones, estuve 12 horas en el colegio porque mi madre me dejó abandonada en el complejo educacional. Eso no les importa verdad…Bueno si quieren ir al baño, a tomar algo, comer, o si sus amadas madres o algún pariente los está llamando para que vayan a hacer algo, vayan ahora porque más tarde le quitaría lo entretenido a esto. Nos vamos con la siguiente parte…tengo sueño, lo siento si no me sale como esperaban).

* * *

Estaban los dos abrazados, Tezuka reposando su cabeza en las almohadas y semi-sentado, Ryoma con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Tezuka jugando con los botones de la camisa de este, y de vez en cuando desabrochando uno traviesamente para seducir al castaño. 

Los pasos de su madre se escucharon acercarse a su habitación, no le preocupó demasiado ya que se había asegurado de poner el seguro a la puerta para evitar una mala escena con su familia.

Las pisadas se detuvieron frente a su puerta, supuso que con lo curiosa que era su mamá estaría con la oreja pegada a la pieza para poder escuchar el más mínimo sonido desde el interior. Intentó abrir la puerta y el seguro no la dejó, llamó a su hijo ya que era extraño que se encerrara, mas aún con un amigo, Tezuka solía evitar visitas.

-Kunimitsu, hijo ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó esperando respuesta.

-Si kaa-san – respondió cortante a su madre, mientras veía a Ryoma muy entretenido jugando con los botones de su camisa.

-Saldremos con tu padre a un asado en la casa de los Uchiha (N/A: originalidad ante todo) Puedes quedarte solo con tu amigo sin ningún problema supongo -.

-Si, esta bien –respondió sin ningún interés.

Ryoma miró a Tezuka

-¿Estamos solos? – le preguntó al mayor poniendo una cara muy poco inocente.

Tezuka solo asintió con la cabeza en el momento en el que escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, para que luego Ryoma comenzara a rozar sus dedos tímidamente con el cuello del castaño.

Apagó la luz de la lámpara a un lado suyo para volver a dejar la pieza oscura, después de unos minutos acostumbro su visión y se sacó los lentes para ponerlos sobre el escritorio.

-Tezuka…-dijo Ryoma susurrando provocativamente en el oído del mayor. Este no resistió un segundo más y abrazó a Ryoma para poder acercarlo más a él y poder besarlo apasionadamente.

No quiero saber nada del mundo, no me importa que pase fuera de estas cuatro paredes. Mi mundo está aquí, junto a mi y besándome

El fuego de su cuerpo le acomplejaba el solo hecho de pensar, su cabeza se sentía vacía, apenas sabía como se llamaba….en realidad, no lo sabía. No tenía nada muy claro, solo que ese cuerpo bajo él, esos brazos fuertes que lo rodeaban, ese pequeño temblor que sentían por el frío de aquella noche. Todo era simplemente perfecto para ambos.

Noches de sueños, rodeadas de estrellas…tanto tiempo imaginando la escena perfecta de su vida. Esa obra en que solo había dos actores, su amado niño de ojos gatunos y él, como protagonista o quizás no. No lo tenía muy claro aún. Tampoco quería pensar, no en ese momento, solo quería actuar, valerse de sus instintos, de sus impulsos, no de su envidiable razonamiento.

Observar esos hermosos ojos casi indescriptibles, era su más grande vicio, lo volvía completamente vulnerable y al mismo tiempo se sentía mal por ese sentimiento que tenia por dentro, unas increíbles ansias de poseer ese cuerpo, tan angelical y que parecía merecedor de un altar de veneración.

Posó una mano sobre la mejilla del pequeño, deseando que ese sentimiento de culpa por querer arrebatar la virginidad al chico desapareciera. La pasión lo cegaba, pero al mismo lo deseaba por el simple hecho de que lo recordara siempre; todo era tan rápido hasta para él. Miles de recuerdos se aglomeraban en su cabeza, su primer día de clases, cuando conoció a sus ahora compañeros de equipo, su experiencia con el Capitán Yamato (con experiencia entendemos el conocerlo, propiamente tal, nada mas...solo una aclaración), cuando se convirtió en capitán del reconocido equipo y todos los cambios que eso conllevo a su vida, cuando conoció al objeto de sus deseos, pasiones y sentimientos, aquel chico por el que en esos momentos deliraba, cuando ese mismo personaje que había llegado a su vida, se marchaba, así sin mas dejándolo con un vacío silencioso y oculto en el corazón. Luego recordó cuando aprendió a expresar sus sentimientos, siempre le estaría agradecido en el silencio a Atobe Keigo, no le importaba reconocerlo; y después, ese pelo verde oscuro que se mecía con el viento, que extrañamente había visto frente al mismo lugar donde lo conoció.

"Te amo mas que a nada en la vida Ryoma" – quería gritarlo, decírselo sin sentir vergüenza de sus melosos sentimientos. Ambos entendían el impedimento que estaba de por medio, sin embargo simples acciones como las ocurridas hace una semana en la habitación de Ryoma eran lo único que les hacia falta para entenderse, entender ese amor mutuo que profesaban con tanta pasión.

Tan ensimismado estaba con sus pensamientos, que no notó esos ojos amarillentos que lo observaban fijamente buscaban algún indicio de su conciencia. Ryoma no comprendía ese estado en el que se encontraba su… ¿Pareja…amante…novio¿Qué eran? Hubiera querido preguntarle, pero no era el momento, no ese, sentía el deseo desenfrenado de besarlo hasta que sus labios ya no soportaran más por el rose. Hasta tal punto llegó esa necesidad que sin tomar en cuenta el estado de ausencia del mayor, tomó entre sus manos su rostro y lenta, tímidamente como buen niño primerizo beso dulcemente los labios de su amante.

Un estremecimiento lo sacó de su burbuja y se percató de la acción del menor, que parecía sumamente concentrado en la acción a la que se encargaba, sus ojos apretados le causaban gracia, y su mente produjo una ola de alegría que lo embargaba como nunca en muchísimo tiempo.

Correspondió el tímido beso del menor, y optó por profundizarlo; con su lengua, lentamente rozó los labios de Ryoma, produciendo ciertos gemidos que lo hicieron sentir una extraña sensación, hasta ahora desconocida para él, dada la descripción la denomino como éxtasis, un momento que recordaría siempre, esa sensación indescriptible que por fin había logrado lo que quería para ese momento tan especial con Ryoma.

El éxtasis, o mas bien dicho, la excitación estaban nublando su razonamiento, y tomó cuenta de que sus últimos actos habían sido impulsos de su cuerpo, no actos razonados previamente. Se alegró de ello y continuó con la tarea que se había propuesto de besar esos labios rosados hasta que ya no dieran más. Con su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de Ryoma y comenzó a recorrer su cavidad sin ningún pudor, jugaban una danza entre sus lenguas, sin embargo por primera vez en la vida de Ryoma, simplemente no siguió combatiendo por ganar, se rindió y dejó domar por el mayor. Y sinceramente, no tuvo ningún problema con aquello, es más adoró el sentir que por primera vez no tendría que preocuparse por ser perfecto.

Pero un miedo se apodero de sus sentidos, tanto así que quedo estático por unos momentos. Se percató de que no sabía que hacer, era un completo principiante en cuanto al amor se refería, y ni siquiera había un libro que pudiera comprar para aprender, como había hecho con los dobles en tenis, el pool, o el bowling. No, esta vez lo único que tenia eran sus instintos, y aquello era lo que le asustaba.

Comenzó a temblar casi por inercia y Tezuka pensando en que tenia frió, lo abrazo con ternura y queriendo protegerlo de todo. Sin embargo Ryoma interpretó el abrazo como una señal de que no se preocupara, y eso hizo, evitó pensar más en que no sabía que hacer, decir o actuar, y al igual que Tezuka, aprendió a que en esos casos, cuando el amor estaba de por medio, lo mejor era dejarse llevar por lo que el cuerpo y el corazón dictan, por que la cabeza no siente, piensa y el amor no debe pensarse, debe sentirse. Representado en el dolor, la angustia, la tristeza, o por el contrario, en la pasión, la alegría y la belleza, el amor es lo más complicado de vivir, pero también lo que más satisfacciones nos brinda. Volvieron a besarse, dejando en claro que aun tenían una larga noche por delante.

Tezuka bajó su mano por la espalda de Ryoma hasta llegar a la parte donde terminaba la camisa que traía puesta, pasó su mano por la parte baja de la espalda. Sintió estremecerse a Ryoma debido al contacto de sus dedos fríos con la sensible piel del menor. Siguió subiendo su mano por la espalda y al mismo tiempo comenzó a retirar la tela que separaba sus cuerpos, mientras, Ryoma mordía sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja de Tezuka, produciendo ciertas reacciones en el cuerpo del mayor, ya notoriamente excitado.

Se separaron un momento, Ryoma arrebató la camisa de Tezuka y este hizo lo mismo con la de Ryoma, se quedaron un momento contemplándose hasta que Tezuka tomó tiernamente la mano de Ryoma, entrelazando sus dedos. Se acercó a él y depositó un pequeño y dulce beso en sus labios. Le susurró al oído todo aquello que le costaba decir, le confesó hasta el último de sus sentimientos.

Ryoma, perplejo, no pudo ni quiso evitar que una lágrima rebelde recorriera sus mejillas. Se abrazó a Tezuka fuertemente, quería estar lo más cerca de él, que sus cuerpos fueran uno en ese abrazo que aunque era un simple gesto sin mucho significado aparente, para él era un símbolo de amor mutuo. Jamás pensó sentirse así, con tanto gozo en el corazón, feliz de estar acompañado por él, aquella persona que le exigió por su bien, que le enseñó y lo llevó a ser lo que era ahora.

Tezuka secó esa lágrima y todas las que caían de los ojos del menor. Le dedicó una sonrisa únicamente para él. Así Ryoma seguía llorando, sin embargo había una sonrisa, no muy marcada, pero sí una sonrisa que denotaba la alegría contenida.

Se acercó al cuello de Ryoma, y lentamente comenzó a morderlo, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en su camino, bajó hasta llegar al pecho del menor y posó una mano sobre el pecho de este, sintiendo esos músculos que pronto serían mucho más grandes debido a su entrenamiento. Depositó cuantos besos quiso en el cuerpo de Ryoma, y al llegar al borde de su pantalón, puso una mano en la cintura de Ryoma acariciando lentamente ese cuerpo pequeño. Debido al contacto y las anteriores atenciones dadas por el mayor, Ryoma comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones que nunca antes había pensado siquiera que existían. Era algo indescriptible para él, tenía claro por esos comentarios al aire que había escuchado, que eso era solo el principio de lo que sentiría jamás. No supo si fue un impulso o algo parecido, pero sintió unas ganas desesperantes de levantar su pierna, sabiendo perfectamente que ello provocaría un rose entre su rodilla y el sexo de Tezuka. Lo hizo, lentamente subió la pierna y la comenzó a frotar contra el cuerpo del mayor, que reaccionó inmediatamente a la acción soltando un gemido de desesperación.

Ryoma aprovechando el hecho de que Tezuka estaba solo un poco distraído se acomodó, lo tomó de los hombros y los besó. Tezuka salió de su nube para percatarse de la acción de Ryoma y se rió de sí mismo, no sabía que el remolino de sensaciones que tenía adentro suyo podían hacerlo caer en tal grado de ensoñación. Sin embargo aprovechó la posición en la que había quedado con Ryoma para pasar sus manos por su espalda y comenzar a acariciarla, sintiendo esa piel que olía a…ese olor se le hacía familiar. Sí, era imposible no reconocerlo, olía exactamente igual chocolate.

Aquello despertó más ansías en su cuerpo y se separó de los labios de Ryoma para comenzar a morder sensualmente el hombro de Ryoma, sintiendo la embriagante esencia que entraba por su nariz.

Ambas manos de Tezuka estaban sobre la cintura de Ryoma, dándole pequeñas caricias que hicieron soltar a Ryoma unos cuantos gemidos y jadeos contra el oído de Tezuka. Todo eso provocaba aún más deseos de parte de este y ya desesperado y algo irritado de no tener mayor contacto con la piel de Ryoma, tomó el borde del pantalón de Ryoma, para comenzar a jalarlo lentamente. Sus manos rozaron el cuerpo del menor y comenzó a sentir su piel suave y delicada piel a la altura de sus muslos.

Cuando logró por fin liberar de la prenda al cuerpo de Ryoma, este comenzó a hacer lo mismo con él. Pero con la pequeña diferencia de que Ryoma tocó descaradamente cada parte de la piel descubierta de Tezuka, dándole una oleada de placer debido al contacto.

Ryoma besó a Tezuka luego de lanzar el pantalón a donde solo Dios y la escritora saben, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Tezuka y este puso sus manos en la cadera del menor. Lo recostó en la cama, quedando sobre el cuerpo de Ryoma. En ningún momento dejó de besarlo, hasta que Ryoma en un acto de desinhibición de su parte, tomó el borde de su ropa interior y la deslizó suavemente por sus piernas, liberándolo de la presión que esta ejercía sobre su cuerpo, más específicamente, sobre su sexo.

La acción de Ryoma le acusó cierta gracia, y formó una sonrisa extraña, poco frecuente que provocó que Ryoma sintiera pánico y arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho. No estaba seguro de que era lo que haría Tezuka con él, ahora que era un pequeño pedazo de tela lo que los separaba de completo contacto físico. Lo pensó dos veces y se percató de que en realidad eso era exactamente lo que deseaba. Que Tezuka lo tomara, que dejara una huella en su cuerpo. El mayor al mismo tiempo pensaba algo parecido, quería sentir a Ryoma como suyo, ser el único que vería es brillo de pasión en sus ojos.

Ambos con esa sonrisa extraña que asustaría a cualquiera (la autora piensa que los dos tienen complejo Syusuke Fuji por lo que decide tomar un vaso de agua y regresar a escribir, permiso).

Tezuka no perdió ningún segundo más y con sus dientes mordió el elástico en el borde de la última tela que cubría a Ryoma, la deslizó sin ninguna vergüenza, volviendo a sentir ese olor a chocolate en el cuerpo de Ryoma.

Cuando ya nada los separaba de ese tan ansiado contacto entre sus cuerpos, Tezuka se incorporó y sacó del cajón al lado de su cama, un pequeño envoltorio plateado, lo abrió y sacó su contenido. Un cuadradito de chocolate negro que llevó lentamente a su boca.

Ryoma no resistió la tentación que lo provocó el aroma a chocolate en el ambiente y se acercó a los labios de Tezuka, saboreando el chocolate en ellos, para luego ingresar su lengua en la boca del mayor y derretir el chocolate.

Se separaron para poder tragar el pedazo de chocolate con el que había quedado cada uno, ya que de lo contrario se ahogarían. Unos segundos eternos en los que lo único que hicieron fue observarse a los ojos, Ryoma se acercó a Tezuka y lo abrazó cariñosamente, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Cerró sus ojos para sentir ese abrazo cálido que le ofrecía Ryoma, lo rodeó con sus brazos y sintió nuevamente pánico y desesperación por lo que deseaba hacer.

-¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó. Sabía que lo entendería, siempre lo hacía. Por alguna razón no necesitaba decirle mil palabras para explicárselo, explicar esa inseguridad que lo carcomía y lo detenía.

Ryoma se separó y le hizo solo un movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza, suficiente para que Tezuka se tranquilizara y volviera a abrazarlo, esta vez besándolo como no lo había hecho en toda la noche, ni en todos esos besos que le había dado.

Lo recostó en la cama sin apartarse de él y una de sus manos se coló por entre sus cuerpos, acariciando el plano abdomen de Ryoma, provocando reiterados gemidos de placer que esta vez se dejaron escuchar por toda la habitación.

Ryoma comenzó un intenso rose entre los cuerpos de ambos, creando reacciones tanto en su sexo como en el de Tezuka. Sentía como palpitaba y llegaba a ser extremadamente doloroso. No le importó en lo absoluto y continuó su movimiento al que Tezuka se unió, entre los dos tenían una sinfonía de suspiros y gemidos, más unas cuantas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por sus caras. Se acercó a besar suavemente sus labios y luego se dirigió al erguido miembro del menor, que rogaba por las atenciones necesarias, lo acarició como si fuera la parte más frágil del cuerpo de Ryoma y lo besó en la punta, logrando que el menor arqueara la espalda, elevando las caderas para sentir más de aquello que tanto placer le brindaba.

Se aferró al cubrecama y enterró sus uñas en el, deseando más de aquellas caricias que Tezuka le otorgaba, y este alegre de ver a Ryoma disfrutando de sus atenciones, sonrió sádicamente, cosa que Ryoma no percató con sus ojos cerrados y sumido en su mundo de colores...ok ok…en su mundo de placer.

Tezuka volvió a los labios de Ryoma rosado de todo el contacto que había tenido en el transcurso de la noche y observó las mejillas rojas debido al calor. Su mano se acercó a la virgen entrada de Ryoma, rozándola con una mano mientras que con la otra revolvía el pelo del menor.

A esto Ryoma reaccionó dando un gemido que hubiera sido bastante sonoro de no haber quedado entre sus bocas. Impulsivamente volvió a elevar sus caderas, enloquecido por el placer que sentía.

Tezuka rompió el beso para volver a preguntar a Ryoma si debía seguir, no podría detenerse después de aquello y quería estar seguro de que Ryoma lo quería al igual que él.

Ryoma asintió y sabiendo que faltaba poco para volverse completamente loco de placer tomó una de las almohadas y la dejó a su lado en caso de querer gritar.

El mayor se alegró de haber recibido una afirmación de parte de Ryoma, sin embargo Ryoma no se percató de ello. Introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Ryoma, y este se contrajo de inmediato debido al dolor y la incomodidad de la intromisión.

-Relájate – le dijo Tezuka, besó sus labios suavemente y le susurró al oído – te prometo que pasará.

Volvió a su labor de preparar a Ryoma para lo que pronto vendría, tenía claro que no aguantaría mucho tiempo, viendo el cuerpo de Ryoma brillar por el sudor y el suyo propio en condiciones que jamás pensó en la vida.

Cuando Ryoma se hubo relajado completamente y acostumbrado a la presencia en su cuerpo de algo extraño, otro dedo del mayor hizo aparición volviendo a sentir como un dolor desgarrador lo poseía, pero esta vez sabía que después de un momento pasaría y comenzaría a sentir un placer enfermizo. Además Tezuka se lo había prometido.

Por su parte, Tezuka se encargó de distraer a Ryoma de su dolor momentáneo, tocando el miembro del menor muy suavemente. El dolor de Ryoma pasó más rápidamente que la vez anterior y dio a Tezuka una pequeña señal con la mano para que siguiera. El mayor obedeció introduciendo el tercer dedo y moviéndolos en círculos, Ryoma había dejado de sentir dolor, y por el contrario ahora solo sentía una molestia momentánea.

Ryoma se incorporó cuando Tezuka retiró los dedos de su interior, sintió molestia a aquello pero sin embargo sabía que el ya había disfrutado lo suficiente por el momento, y que ahora era el turno de Tezuka.

Se acercó al sexo de Tezuka y comenzó a lamerlo en toda su extensión, mientras el mayor lo único que podía hacer era gemir a un nivel ya estridente. Ryoma dejó tranquilo el miembro de Tezuka que ocupaba la mayor parte de su boca, y fue hasta la parte baja de su estómago dejando en el recorrido un camino de saliva y besos. La piel de Tezuka estaba rojísima cosa que a la luz del día se notaría.

Ryoma pasó sus manos por el pecho de Tezuka, delineando esos músculos fuertes, no tan pronunciados, pero lo suficiente para darle un físico envidiable.  
Llevó una mano al miembro de Tezuka y lo rodeó, para comenzar a moverla subiendo y bajando, mientras que sus labios besaban nuevamente los de Tezuka, quien se encontraba en embriagado por las muestras de placer a su cuerpo, ni siquiera era capaz (ni tampoco quería) de concentrarse. Soltaba sus gemidos durante el apasionado y posesivo beso de Ryoma.

Sintió como su miembro comenzaba a dolerle enfermizamente debido al rápido movimiento de las manos de Ryoma. No aguantaría mucho así y el dolor le cegaba todos sus sentidos, por lo que en un arrebato de placer y locura lanzó suavemente a Ryoma sobre la cama y abrió sus piernas para tener acceso a su virgen entrada.

Antes de que nada pasara Ryoma se incorporó a medias para depositar un casto beso en la mejilla del mayor, provocando un sonrojo de parte de ambos. La punta del miembro de Tezuka rozó su entrada y soltó un gemido inaudible para el mayor, fue introduciéndose muy lentamente en el cuerpo de Ryoma, cuidando de que este no sintiera mucho dolor, sin embargo los dedos de Tezuka eran considerablemente diferentes, y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no comenzar a gritar; aún así unas lágrimas debido al dolor se resbalaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Tezuka se detuvo un momento para dejar descansar al cuerpo de Ryoma, le dijo en un susurro al oído que si no se relajaba le dolería más aún, por lo que se calmó y dejó de hacer presión en sus músculos. El mayor por lo suyo sentía que lo único que lo separaba de entrar completamente en el cuerpo de Ryoma era ver ese rostro con lágrimas de dolor y algo de angustia. Tomó el miembro de Ryoma en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente distrayendo la atención del menor, mientras que el entraba ahora un poco más fácilmente.

Ryoma se adaptó rápidamente a la intromisión en su cuerpo y quería que Tezuka comenzara a moverse, la mano que lo masturbaba era especialmente cómplice de Tezuka en llevarlo a límites que jamás habían pasado por su cabeza de adolescente. Y ya que Tezuka no deseaba hacer ningún movimiento por temor a causar daño al cuerpo de Ryoma, él mismo comenzó a mover sus caderas. Tezuka entendió la acción del menor y se recostó sobre Ryoma.

Comenzaron un vaivén desesperado, en busca de fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo con el acto. Ryoma mordía el hombro de Tezuka y lo abrazaba fuertemente, mientras que este torpemente solo podía aferrarse al pelo oscuro del menor volviendo a oler la fragancia de chocolate. La estrechez de Ryoma hacia presión sobre el sexo de Tezuka y este comenzó a dar embestidas cada vez más rápidas y profundas dejándolos al borde de la locura a ambos.

Los gemidos de Ryoma ahora eran gritos desesperados rogando por más que se debían escuchar por toda la residencia.

-More Tezuka! Please don't stop! – se oía al menor desesperado por que Tezuka y sus arremetidas fueran más frecuentes. Y el mayor con lo comprometido que era no tuvo ningún alegato con hacer lo que Ryoma le pedía. Además de eso su mano volvió al miembro erguido de Ryoma y masajeándolo enfermizamente lento, haciendo que Ryoma elevara sus caderas buscando más de aquello que tanto placer le otorgaba a su cuerpo.

Tezuka ya simplemente se movía lento y rápido en el cuerpo de Ryoma, disminuía la velocidad o la subía de manera alternada, provocando gritos de placer de Ryoma y también sus gemidos propios que depositaba cerca del oído del menor. Mordía deseoso la piel de Ryoma, dejándola completamente roja entre besos, succiones y mordiscos. Deseaba poder alimentarse de ese cuerpo tan exageradamente delicioso, y ese maldito aroma a chocolate le quitaba el poco uso de razón que le quedaba.

Sintió que faltaba poco para derramar su esencia dentro de Ryoma, y apresuró el movimiento de su mano en el miembro de Ryoma, provocando que este llegara al orgasmo dejando todo el líquido contenido entre sus estómagos. Tezuka no necesitó más que unas embestidas más para llegar también al orgasmo, sentía como el interior de Ryoma se contraía y eso le hacia una presión deliciosa en su cuerpo.

Cegados aún de placer, se besaron eternamente, pero con problemas para tomar aire debido a la agitación. Ryoma pensaba en que era lo más bello que le había pasado en su vida, y los mismos pensamientos cruzaban la casi indescifrable conciencia del mayor.

Cayeron en la cuenta de que ninguno de los dos era virgen ya, lo que produjo una risita por parte de Ryoma, y una sonrisa diminuta en los labios de Tezuka. Tezuka abrazó a Ryoma y lo abrazó para poder correr el cubrecama y todo, y acostó a Ryoma al lado derecho de la cama, él salió del interior de Ryoma, derramando algo de su esencia entre ellos, y quedó al lado izquierdo de Ryoma abrazándolo dulcemente y tapándose con las sábanas, vio como el sueño comenzaba allegar a Ryoma, él sin embargo observó como Ryoma viajaba por la ciudad de los sueños, y cada cierto tiempo decía infantilmente una orden para Karupin.  
Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared.

"10:35" – pensó, aún era relativamente temprano. No quería, pero debía hacerlo. Con pereza se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertar al ángel acostado en ella. Tomó su ropa interior y su pantalón para acercarse a la puerta y sacar el seguro. Al lado de la puerta de su habitación había una pequeña mesa donde estaba el teléfono inalámbrico.

* * *

Por fin! Me desesperaba no poder subir el desgraciadísimo capítulo, todo el día tratando ¬¬ 

No hace falta que les diga que el lemon no es lo mio verdad? Bueno, de cualquier modo lo reitero SOY PESIMA EN ESO! Me cuesta..y bueno..ustedes verán.

Me tardé mucho principalmente porque salió larguísimo, mucho mas de lo previsto, pero se lo merecne por esperarme.

Saludos a todos y todas (nunca se sabe)

Manden reviews! para quejarse, benerarme xD lo que sea...

See ya!


	6. Casualidades

**Disclaimer: **Net, Prince of Tennis no es mío xD Si lo fuera no estaria permitido en ningun lugar del mundo por su alto contenido en Yaoi xD

_

* * *

"10:35" – pensó, aún era relativamente temprano. No quería, pero debía hacerlo. Con pereza se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertar al ángel acostado en ella. Tomó su ropa interior y su pantalón para acercarse a la puerta y sacar el seguro. Al lado de la puerta de su habitación había una pequeña mesa donde estaba el teléfono inalámbrico. _

**Capítulo 6: Casualidades**

-¿Aló? – Se oyó la voz que contestaba en la otra línea – Familia Echizen.

-Habla Tezuka Kunimitsu, capitán de Seigaku. Llamaba porque Ryoma…

-KAA-SAN! RELÁJATE ES UN AMIGO DE CHIBISUKE – gritó – ¿decías?

-Ryoma está en mi casa, se sentía un poco mal del estómago y se quedó dormido. Solo quería avisarles para que no se preocuparan – dijo Tezuka con pesadez.

-SI, ESTÁ BIEN EN LA CASA DEL CAPITÁN DE SEIGAKU…SI OJI-SAN SE LO DIRÉ – volvió a gritar, dejándole un oído menos al castaño – Oji-san dice que si quieres puede ir a buscarlo.

-No es problema tenerlo aquí además ya es muy tarde para que salga; podría resfriarse – respondió.

-Lo mismo digo yo, bueno gracias por cuidar de chibisuke, goodbye! – se despidió mientras colgaba el auricular.

El sonido de fin de la llamada seguía en la cabeza de Tezuka, mientras este trataba de pensar en quien era el extraño sujeto con el que había hablado. Cuando logró salir de sus cavilaciones, devolvió el teléfono inalámbrico a su lugar y bajó a la cocina.

El piso estaba sumamente frío y al pararse frente a la puerta del refrigerador se arrepintió de no haberse puesto una camisa. Dentro de la máquina había muchísima comida que su madre había preparado. Era suficiente como para alimentarlo por el resto de su vida; pero sabía que cuando Ryoma despertara, podría acabar con el arsenal de comida sin ningún problema.

Sacó una botella verde mediana y bebió tranquilamente su contenido mientras pensaba en lo que harían al otro día cuando unas traviesas manos que conocía lo acariciaban, unos pequeños pero fuertes brazos lo abrazaban cariñosamente.

Cerró la botella y la dejó donde mismo estaba mientras cerraba el refrigerador y se apoyaba de espaldas a el.

-¿Te desperté? – preguntó a Ryoma

-No – le respondió este, jugando con el borde de su pantalón.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante un milisegundo dando a entender las intenciones de ambos. Tezuka sonrió maquiavélicamente y tomó a Ryoma por la cintura, haciendo fuerza y levantándolo para tomarlo como a un bebé.

-¡Oye! – reclamó el menor.

Tezuka hizo caso omiso de los alegatos, gritos y pataletas de Ryoma que se prolongaron hasta que llegaron a su destino. Tezuka subió las escaleras con algo de dificultad, teniendo cuidado de no pisar mal y que ambos cayeran escaleras abajo.

Abrió con la mano derecha la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y dejó a Ryoma en el centro de ella. Para ese entonces Ryoma había dejado atrás sus quejas y se quedó mirando como el mayor buscaba algo uno de los cajones a su lado.

-Que…

-Shhh… - cayó Tezuka.

Al no encontrar lo que buscaba tomó a Ryoma igual que la vez anterior y está vez lo llevó a una habitación inmensa, la que parecía ser una biblioteca. Lo depositó en un sillón en el medio de la habitación y se acercó a un estante donde había muchas enciclopedias, sacó un libro especialmente grande, forrado con cuero café claro. Tenía una pequeña cerradura en la parte frontal.

Le extendió el libro a Ryoma y este lo observo por todos lados, tratando de encontrar la forma de abrirlo. Mientras que Tezuka buscaba la llave en el escritorio.

Se sentó junto a Ryoma y le pasó la llave al menor, que rápidamente y con curiosidad abrió el libro, sorprendiéndose de su contenido.

* * *

Colgó el teléfono y se rió de las excusas que su hermano daba para huir de casa. Notó a un niño rubio de más o menos la misma edad que su hermano que bajaba las escaleras con cara de haber visto a la muerte. Justo en ese momento su kaa-san, se acercó a él alterada. 

-Ryoga ¿qué te dijo? – preguntó con notoria preocupación.

-Nada especial, que se sentía mal del estómago que se iba a quedar en su casa. No te preocupes chibisuke sabe cuidarse – dijo con indiferencia - ¿Quién es él? – preguntó refiriéndose al niño que bajaba las escaleras.

-Ah, él es Kevin. Un amigo de Ryoma. Vino de vacaciones a Japón pero ya sabes como es de mal anfitrión tu hermano y creo que lo único que conoce es el camino de aquí al supermercado.

"¿Tu hermano, él es el hermano de Ryoma? Es verdad, se parecen bastante en los rasgos y todo, pero me parece que él debe ser considerablemente mayor" – pensó Kevin acercándose a saludar al hermano de Ryoma.

-Echizen Ryoga, mucho gusto – dijo este, tendiéndole una mano.

-Kevin Smith –respondió – Tú eres…

-El hermano de chibisuke, no nos parecemos en nada – dijo sarcásticamente.

-Kevin si quieres puedes esperar con Ryoga mientras que Nanako y yo terminamos la cena – dijo Rindo desapareciendo hacia la cocina.

Ryoga miró durante unos segundos a Kevin, viendo como este tenía un notorio deje de tristeza en su cara. Prefirió no decir nada al respecto y se sentó en la mesa a jugar con la fruta.

-Entonces, supongo que me escuchaste hablar por teléfono – dijo Ryoga.

-Si – afirmó el rubio sentándose frente a Ryoga.

-Entonces supongo que habrás escuchado que Ryoma se sentía mal, no.

-Si…-respondió fijando su mirada en un punto vació en el piso.

-¿y cuál es la verdadera razón por la que Ryoma no está? –preguntó directamente.

Kevin lo miró con sorpresa frente a la pregunta. Sin embargo no respondió nada, se quedó pensando en la verdadera razón y no pudo evitar que unas amargas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos celestes.

Ryoga comprendió que ahí había algo extraño.

-Kaa-san, no te preocupes por Kevin y yo. Nos vamos a dormir –gritó hacia la cocina y tomando a Kevin de un brazo.

Subieron juntos la escalera, con Kevin sollozando silenciosamente, caminando rodeado por un brazo de Ryoga. Entraron a la pieza que el utilizaba y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza gacha y dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Ryoga cerró la puerta y abrió la ventana pero cerró las cortinas. Se sentó al lado de Kevin y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-¿Pasó algo que yo debería saber entre tú, el tal Tezuka y mi hermano? – preguntó.

Kevin solo se mantuvo llorando en silencio, desahogándose en los brazos del hermano de por quien lloraba.

* * *

**(Domingo, 19:30)**

-Ryoga ¿estás seguro de que dijo que estaba donde un amigo? – preguntó Nanako por vigésima vez a su primo recostado en el piso de la sala de estar.

-No, Nanako, no lo dijo porque el que llamó fue el "amigo"- la última palabra la dijo con cierto todo de ironía que pasó desapercibido para todos excepto Nanjiroh que terminó quitándole importancia al asunto.

La puerta se abrió de repente, para cerrarse ruidosamente y de un portazo.

-¿Ryoma eres tu? – preguntó Rindo desde la cocina.

-Si mamá – contestó.

-Ryoma nos tenías muy preocupados, primo. Además dejaste aquí a tu amigo todo el día – comentó Nanako acercándose al recién llegado - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

-No puede Nanako, recuerda que tuvo dolor de estómago anoche. Podrías hacerle un té de hierbas – dijo Ryoga con malicia.

Ryoma no tuvo que siquiera mirar a la habitación para saber que su peor pesadilla se encontraba allí. Si había algo peor que las niñerías de su padre, eran las niñerías de su hermano. Decidió ignorarlo, ese día había sido demasiado perfecto para que su molesto hermano terminara echándolo a perder.

-¡Ryoma…!- llamó Kevin.

-Voy a acostarme – dijo subiendo apurado las escaleras, sin responderle a Kevin.

El rubio hizo un esfuerzo olímpico por mantener en alto su dignidad y después de despedirse de la familia Echizen, se retiró al cuarto que desde ayer compartía con Ryoga. Este apagó la televisión que había estado prácticamente ignorando desde la llegada de su hermano. Se dirigió al piso de arriba detrás de Kevin.

-Tía, no crees que todos están muy raros – comentó Nanako.

-Puede ser querida.

-Pues yo digo que son todos unos jóvenes escandalosos- dijo Nanjiroh.

* * *

Después de haber ido a su pieza a cambiarse a ropa de dormir y de haberse asegurado de que Kevin estaba dormido salió sigilosamente de la pieza. Se detuvo frente a la de su hermano y escuchó como este movía cosas, algunas caían al piso, otras sonaban como si las estuviera ubicando sobre los muebles. 

Abrió la puerta de golpe, dándole un susto de muerte a Ryoma y cerrando nuevamente.

-¡Podrías tocar por lo menos! – reclamó Ryoma botando sin querer uno de sus trofeos.

Se podía ver notoriamente como la pieza había cambiado de un desorden monumental, a una pieza casi común y corriente, a excepción del espacio exagerado que ocupaban sus trofeos y medallas en el estante del rincón izquierdo. El piso sin ningún rastro de ropa, el play station debidamente guardado en su respectiva caja, los trofeos sin ninguna partícula de polvo y la cama decentemente hecha.

Todo ello llamó la atención de Ryoga que llegó a la conclusión de que solo una podía ser la razón causante de aquel cambio radical de su actitud.

-Chibisuke está enamorado – dijo o más bien gritó, pero no era realmente para que lo escucharan, el solo hecho de una pequeña insinuación sacaría de quicio a su hermano. Ello era parte de la venganza que había creado – Dime Ryoma, como es ese amigo tuyo capitán de Seigaku.

Ryoma estaba a punto de saltar al cuello de su hermano y ahorcarlo sin piedad alguna. Pero se resistió y recogió el trofeo del suelo para colocarlo en su debido lugar junto a los demás.

-FUERA – gritó furioso más sin hacer ninguna acción.

Ryoga puso una sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando del momento de molestia de su hermano. Sin embargo rápidamente la cambio por una expresión seria y molesta.

-Chibisuke, deberías preocuparte más por tu amigo enamoradizo – dijo.

-¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Ryoma fingiendo desinterés por la respuesta.

-Le gustas a Kevin – dijo sin ningún escrúpulo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Ryoma, esta vez sorprendido. Mas Ryoga salió de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo retumbar la casa, dejando a Ryoma confundido en su habitación.

* * *

En ese momento se sentía capaz de golpear al primer idiota que se le posara por al frente, sintió la terrible necesidad de desquitarse con algo o alguien, el que fuera. 

Odiaba ese sentimiento, quería que ese frío viento que entraba a su habitación se lo llevara lejos, a donde el no lo pudiera sentir nunca más. Sin embargo estaba allí y nada lo sacaría. No por el momento.

Sus pies descalzos recibían directamente el frío de la noche, no cabía duda de que terminaría resfriándose, lo que finalmente no le importó. Al menos tendría una excusa convincente para tener los ojos así de hinchados, no admitiría frente a nadie que había pasado las últimas dos horas llorando sin consuelo.

Se incorporó un poco, para quedar semi sentado en aquella cama de dos plazas y media. Enorme en comparación a su único ocupante. Esa cama le traía benditos recuerdos, quería borrarlos, quería sentir odio. Pero no podía, su mente no lo dejaba odiarlo, era demasiado perfecto como para no perdonarle todo, hasta ese enfermizo dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Que odioso era eso de amarlo, hacía mucho tiempo que ya tenía claro que algo no andaba bien, pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

"Tezuka…" – pensaba una y otra vez. Recordando todo lo que habían pasado. Maldito era ese pequeño niño genio que tanto le hacía perder la paciencia, no solo le tenía rencor por llamar tanto la atención, en cada revista que veía estaba su rostro junto a páginas dedicadas a la vida y obra de Ryoma Echizen. Pero nada lo ponía de peor humor que el saber que el objeto de sus obsesiones estaba con él.

Quizás si hubiera sido un mejor niño en su infancia el destino no le hubiera dado la espalda de esa manera, mostrándole aquello que más dolor le podía dar.

Y volvió a recordar una vez más el porque estaba así…llorando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Si algo odiaba, eran las **casualidades**…

Casualmente ese día decidió dar un paseo, caminando solo por cualquier calle sin ningún rumbo fijo.

Casualmente pasó cerca de las calles por las que solía vagar horas junto a Tezuka.

Casualmente lo vio, tan galante, caminando, imponiendo orden a donde fuera.

Casualmente estaba con él, con Ryoma Echizen.

Una casualidad tras otra y el momento más desastroso de su vida pasaba frente a el.

Los vio besarse, como si fuera la última vez que lo harían y vio ese brillo en los ojos de Tezuka. Ese brillo que tiempo atrás lo había dedicado incontables veces, ahora se lo dedicaba a Ryoma. Lo vio entrar a una de las residencias en la cuadra, era la casa de Ryoma.

Tal vez no era ese precisamente el hecho que lo molestaba. Ambos habían decidido terminar su relación. Pero no había pasado más de un mes.

¿Tan fácil había sido para él, olvidarse de todo aquello? Mientras el seguía lamentándose y discutiendo por cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a desquitarse…a alejar ese vacío que había dejado.

Como odiaba las palabras…no era bueno para ellas, menos aún si se trataba de expresar lo que sentía, las evitaba haciendo lo que hubiera que hacer para no enfrentarla. Pero si había ocasión para decirle a Tezuka cuanto lo apreciaba no lo dudaría. Se lo diría mil en veces, en todos los idiomas que existieran.

…Aún así lo había olvidado…o quizás no. Pero el punto era que se notaba que había encontrado a alguien con quien olvidarlo.

Soltó un grito de rabia que asusto a más de unos de sus sirvientes. Siguió mirando por el balcón de la habitación…un balcón tan amplio. Aquella pieza…un espacio inmenso. Tenía solo un ocupante, el solo. Atobe Keigo, en toda su magnificencia se sentía solo en esos quince metros cuadrados que no le servían de nada, no los podría disfrutar mientras siguiera recordando que para su cumpleaños, dos meses atrás había estado allí acompañado de Tezuka. Hablando sobre nada que pareciera realmente importante. Pero no estaba solo…lo tenía a él. Pero ahora no tenía a nadie.

Cuando tomó conciencia de ello unas nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

La puerta sonó…mas no contestó a aquel llamado, no tenía ganas de dar la cara.

-Atobe – oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Que no entendían que no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Todos lo habían visto entrar a su regreso, con los ojos brillosos y a punto de llorar, caminó desde el la casa de Ryoma hasta la suya…manteniendo en alto su cara y sin derramar ninguna lágrima hasta haber estado en la soledad de su habitación.

-Keigo voy a entrar – solo allí reparó en que era Yuushi quien estaba del otro lado y conociéndolo cumpliría con su advertencia. Por lo que se limpió las lágrimas.

Como era de esperarse unos segundos después el peliazul entró por la inmensa puerta al costado izquierdo de la habitación. Atobe volteó el rostro hacia el lado contrario, para evitar que la luz del exterior dejara ver los rastros de su llanto.

Oshitari cerró la puerta, mas no encendió ninguna luz y esperó a que su visión se acostumbrara para avanzar hacía el cuerpo en la cama.

-Se puede saber que quieres – Le preguntó con hostilidad.

-Solo caminaba por aquí, cuando sentí un fuerte grito y pensé que debías ser tú, lamentándote de ti mismo, y creo que no me equivoqué – le respondió con notoria ironía - Cual será la razón esta vez.

Le dedicó una mirada de completo odio por burlarse de el, pero no se sentía con el ánimo de reclamarle nada, ya que estaba en lo correcto al decir que últimamente se pasaba días lamentándose de sí mismo.

No estaba de humor como para que le sacara en cara la inmadurez de su actitud, ya que tenía claro que Yuushi le diría que dejara de comportarse como niña enamorada. Pero este no hizo nada de lo que el pensó, y salió por el balcón a apoyarse en el y contemplar los jardines de la mansión.

Se paró y acercó al peliazul sin que le importara el no tener nada que lo separase del frío suelo del balcón, o que su camisa estuviera desabrochada por completo, o que los pantalones de tela que vestía no fueran adecuados para el frío de la noche.

-Tendrá algo que ver con Tezuka – dijo Yuushi sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo frente al tema, teniendo claro que en el estado de Atobe no reclamaría por detalles tan ínfimos como el respeto que exigía.

Él sólo guardó silencio, mirando hacia el vacío y notando que las luces de la reja de entrada estaban parpadeando. Quiso ignorar a Yuushi un tiempo más, pero el cansancio lo embargó y con una suave afirmación de su cabeza lo miró, pidiéndole silenciosamente que no hiciera ningún comentario más.

Ambos entraron nuevamente a la habitación, Atobe fue en dirección al baño y se encerró en el para lavarse la cara y despejarse un momento, mientras que Oshitari tenía otros planes. Tomó el celular de Atobe que estaba sobre la mesa de noche al lado derecho de la cama, buscó entre todos los contactos, aquel en especial que le interesaba y sacando el suyo propio marcó a un teléfono de casa.

* * *

(N/A: pero que frío hace aquí…OMG Hagan como que pasaron 10 minutos)

* * *

Terminó la llamada y devolvió su celular al bolsillo, esperando que lo que había hecho hubiera sido lo correcto. No hizo falta que se despidiera de Atobe, ya que este probablemente no hubiera querido hacerlo, por lo que salió de la habitación, eso si haciendo sonar la puerta para que el dueño notara que ya no estaba allí. 

(N/A: se dan cuenta de que Yuushi sabe más de Atobe que él mismo)

Unos segundos después, Atobe salió del baño, con las mejillas rojas por el calor, mas sus ojos ya no lo estaban tanto. Apenas dio unos pasos, el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero dudo si contestar o no.

Aquella era su línea privada, un número que ni siquiera sus padres conocían y solo los titulares de Hyotei conocían. No quería hablar con ellos. Pero luego recordó que alguien más tenía aquel número, y se acercó rápidamente a contestar.

-¿Aló? – preguntó con indecisión.

-Keigo – escuchó por la otra línea y de inmediato supo de quien era la llamada.

-¿Tezuka? – preguntó como si no estuviera seguro de quien era.

-¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó.

-Si…-dijo Atobe mostrando una inseguridad muy impropia de él.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Tezuka con cierto enojo

-Qué debería pasarme

-No lo sé, pregúntale a Oshitari que acaba de llamarme diciendo que hablara contigo.

Atobe quiso tener al autor de toda esa escena al frente para poder matarlo a golpes, pero volvió a la realidad para arreglar su problema momentáneo.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- preguntó Tezuka

-¿Ah? – Atobe se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, o Tezuka leía mentes o era que su voz cambiaba demasiado con ese nudo en la garganta.

-No me mientas, se te nota – señaló – Habla.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, no tengo nada que ver contigo según me diste entender la semana ante pasada.

Tezuka meditó un momento la situación, si su intuición no fallaba, Atobe le haría una escena donde le recriminaría todos sus problemas. Cuando estuvieron juntos, solía hacerlo todo el tiempo, gritándole hasta desahogarse, y sabía que aquello lo haría sentir mucho mejor, así es que intentó provocarlo para que le dijera todo lo que quería.

Pero Atobe ya se había desquitado lo suficiente con todos, por lo que hizo caso omiso de los comentarios de Tezuka y simplemente le dijo que no se preocupara. Haciéndole saber también que lo felicitaba por su noviazgo con Echizen.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso Keigo? – Le preguntó intrigado- "Ni siquiera ha pasado un día".

-Así que era verdad lo que vi. – dijo sin poder evitar su enojo.

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene tan idiota?

Atobe reflexionó muy bien lo que diría.

-Al menos tengo la delicadeza de tomarme un tiempo después de lo nuestro – dijo determinante, para luego colgar el teléfono con fuerza.

Se recostó en la cama, justo en el centro de ella, pensando.

Le había dejado claro a Tezuka lo que le pasaba, pero no quería admitirlo. Fue una completa escena de celos, tenía celos de que Ryoma tuviera todo lo que el quería. Sin embargo ni aquella escena lo había dejado tranquilo, necesitaba hablar con el frente a frente. Pero ya decidiría que hacer.

Sin querer saber nada más sobre ese día y sus acontecimientos, se quedó dormido con el ventanal abierto y descalzo, sintiendo todo el frío de aquella noche.

* * *

Un nuevo día, un nuevo lunes, una nueva semana; eran la 6:45 de la mañana y para sorpresa de todos aquellos que leen esto Ryoma estaba completamente vestido. Ordenado como nunca antes parecía un joven clon de estudiante más responsable de Seigaku (La identidad de aquella persona la dejo a su juicio). 

-Primo que sorpresa que estés despierto tan temprano, usualmente te despiertas tarde – dijo Nanako al verlo sentarse en la mesa – No te preocupes por tu desayuno, recordé lo que dijo tu hermano de tu dolor de estómago, aquí tienes.

Vio como su prima le dejaba frente suyo un tazón con algo dentro, algo que no se podía considerar comestible.

-Hola Nanako, chibisuke… - dijo Ryoga entrando a la habitación – Vaya chibisuke que desayuno tan delicioso – le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Nanako podrías darme unas tostadas – pidió Ryoga.

-Ryoga, hijo ¿qué vas a hacer hoy? –Le preguntó su madre sentándose a su lado en la mesa- No me digas que vas a quedarte durmiendo todo el día como tu padre.

-No…voy a salir con Kevin, iré a darle un recorrido por la ciudad. Quizás si nos queda tiempo vayamos a verte entrenar chibisuke.

Ryoma se notó el deje de felicidad en el tono de su hermano, pero no le daría en el gusto enojándose.

-Me voy a clases – dijo tomando su bolso del piso y desapareciendo por el pasillo.

-¡Pero si son diez para las siete y no has terminado tu desayuno! – gritó Nanako, mas Ryoma ya había salido corriendo de la casa.

* * *

No le gustaba tener asuntos pendientes y aquel era uno. La sombra de Atobe Keigo y su tono de tristeza y enojo lo habían atormentado toda la noche. Por lo que salió mucho antes de su casa. Al entrar a su salón no había nadie, tendría el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en que haría. 

La conversación de anoche aún lo tenía algo molesto, Atobe no solía enojarse, no solía llorar, en verdad en el tiempo que habían estado juntos nunca lo había visto llorar, ni siquiera estar notoriamente triste, menos aún celoso.

Atobe Keigo celoso…era algo nuevo, pero no imposible.

Escuchó pasos por el pasillo y dirigió su mirada a la ventana de la puerta. No prestó atención hasta que vio pasar a Ryoma hacia su salón, con cara somnolienta.

* * *

De verdad había sido exagerado aquello de salir tan temprano; miró su reloj y noto que apenas eran la siete y cinco minutos, por lo que aminoró el paso. 

A pesar de ello llegó sumamente temprano, y apenas habían abierto segundos antes de que llegara. (Basado en hechos reales)

Fue a su salón y se sentó en la segunda fila al lado de la ventana que daba hacia la entrada. Observó como el viento volaba las hojas que el jardinero tan pacientemente había ordenado minutos antes.

Apoyó su mejilla en su palma y comenzó a pensar...o por lo menos eso parecía porque en verdad se había quedado dormido.

Se sentía bien descansar así, hasta que de repente sintió una presencia detrás de él y miró asustado, para reparar en que quien estaba a sus espaldas era Tezuka.

Lo miró como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez, queriendo saludarlo, pero este no se lo permitió. Lo tomó de una mano y fue llevado casi a la fuerza a la azotea del edificio.

* * *

Desde allí la vista era maravillosa, lo sabía. Incontables veces había ido allí a dormir entre clases, o en ellas. Vio a Tezuka a su lado, apoyado en la reja, como lo observaba con bendito deseo. 

El miraba al horizonte, preguntándose que hacían allí. En el fondo lo sabía, pero le ponía nervioso las opciones que su mente le daba.

-Ryoma – escuchó su nombre de los labios de Tezuka.

La timidez lo embargó en ese momento y no la respuesta al llamado nunca salió de su boca. En cambio le dedicó una sutil mirada.

-Te amo – le dijo Tezuka, notando que Ryoma no decía absolutamente nada.

-Yo…también – le respondió esta vez.

-Ryoma yo quería, pedirte si tu…

-¡TEZUKA! – sintió un grito proveniente de las escaleras. Dirigió su mirada allí y pudo ver a un agotado Syuichirou intentando recuperar el aliento – Tezuka yo…

-Oishi – llamó Syusuke llegando detrás de este – Después.

El sub capitán quería reclamar, pero el tensai no se lo permitió y lo sacó empujando del lugar.

Después de esa molesta interrupción Ryoma no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, mientras que en la cabeza de Tezuka se llevaba acabo una pelea sobre muchos temas.

"Recuerda enviarlo a dar 150 vueltas a las canchas, recuerda agradecer a Fuji, recuerda que la paciencia es uno de los valores necesarios para vivir".

En el fondo aquellos pensamientos eran una forma de quitar de su cabeza sus verdaderas intensiones. En verdad estaba nervioso, muy nervioso; las manos le sudaban, sentía la necesidad de ahorcar a alguien y su tic nervioso en la pierna había vuelto mágicamente.

-Lo siento – le dijo.

-No, no hay porque – dijo Ryoma.

Allí Tezuka se percató de que Ryoma estaba igual o quizás más nervioso que el mismo, lo que de alguna manera lo hizo sentirse más seguro de lo que haría. Sin embargo las palabras que tenía pensadas no le salían, su cabeza de un momento a otro se borró por completo y sintió un inmenso pánico. De repente imágenes de su vida pasaron, recordó todo lo que hubo tenido que pasar para poder estar allí.

El tiempo en Alemania, la ida de Ryoma, los problemas con su familia, todo…y se sintió estúpido por querer arrepentirse en el último momento. Cuando lo tenía todo para ser feliz. Miró de nuevo al niño frente suyo que con la mirada gacha escondía unos ojos llorosos, sin que el lo supiera.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? – definitivamente no eran las palabras que el había planeado, pero era lo único que su mente lo dejaba decir.

La pregunta llegó de sorpresa a Ryoma, aunque en verdad se esperaba algo de ese tipo, su cuerpo entero temblaba y aunque quisiera no pudo evitar mantener su rostro escondido más tiempo. Dirigió sus ojos brillosos y húmedos a donde estaban los del castaño.

-Sé – suspiro – que es extraño, pero te necesito. Ambos nos necesitamos.

Ryoma saltó técnicamente a sus brazos y frotó su rostro con el pecho de Tezuka, desordenando su camisa y chaqueta. No derramó ninguna lágrima pero si sintió demasiadas emociones en ese minuto.

Tezuka le correspondió el abrazo, acariciando su pelo con delicadeza y mirándolo con cariño.

-Si – le respondió Ryoma con una pequeña pero simbólica sonrisa.

Tezuka sintió como un gran peso se aliviaba y abrazó con fuerza a Ryoma, deseando no tener que separarse nunca más. Sin embargo el sonido que indicaba el comienzo de clases los tomó de sorpresa, mas ninguno se separaba del otro. Se besaron fugazmente y Ryoma sintió la tentación de no entrar a clases y de quedarse allí todo el día si fuera posible, pero Tezuka no era así, era responsable y estaba en su último año, no podía darse el lujo de perder clases. Así que aunque contra su voluntad, se separó de él y le tomó una mano.

-¿Vamos? – le dijo esperando en el fondo que este se negara. No obstante Tezuka lo siguió, entrelazando sus dedos con los del menor.

Apenas llegaron al cuarto donde terminaban las escaleras y comenzaba el pasillo principal, se despidieron con un beso tranquilo y luego cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

-Sr. Echizen…Echizen – llamaba el maestro de matemáticas – ¿Podría resolver el ejercicio 23? 

Ryoma salió de su nube para volver a la tierra, miró de reojo su libro de texto de casi 600 hojas y verificó que supiera hace el ejercicio. Suma por Diferencia, Ecuaciones fraccionarias…la parte más aburrida de las matemáticas se hacía presente, pero aquello no lo haría quitar esa disimulada sonrisa de su rostro. Pasó adelante y resolvió rápidamente el ejercicio para terminar justo cuando ya terminaba la hora y comenzaba el receso.

Todos salían de los salones y por extraño que se viera, Ryoma también salió, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca donde posiblemente encontraría la tranquilidad que necesitaba para ordenar parte sus pensamientos.

* * *

**(A las 12 del día)**

Una limusina recorría a 50 kilómetros por hora por las calles; en su interior, el dueño de la limusina miraba por la ventana mientras los demás ocupantes se extrañaban y hacían preguntas entre ellos.

-Shisido-san ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó Choutarou

-No me preguntes a mi – respondió sacándose de encima el cuerpo dormido de Jiroh – ¡Oye despierta!

-Yo todavía no entiendo porque no estamos en clases – dijo Gakuto – Yuushi ¿Alguna idea?

El peliazul no respondió, pero si dirigió una mirada de reprobación al chico frente a el, que parecía no estar conciente de el lugar donde estaba.

-Keigo-san dinos porque

-Ore-sama está arto de sus quejas – respondió sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno.

-¿Por qué no está Kabaji? – preguntó Gakuto

-No vino a clases – respondió Oshitari

El ambiente se sentía algo tenso, cuatro de los seis presentes se preguntaban que hacían ahí, ya que habían sido sacados a la fuerza de sus respectivas clases. Sin embargo Yuushi tenía sospechas de que era lo que harían y Atobe que había pasado la noche entera planeando su maravillosa estrategia; requería de la presencia de los demás para poder pasar desapercibido, a nadie en Seigaku le extrañaría ver a parte del equipo de Hyotei viendo su entrenamiento pero si se presentaba el solo, definitivamente daría que hablar y aquello no le convenía, no si quería hablar con Tezuka.

-Atobe…Atobe- llamaba Yuushi, sin embargo el aludido estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percataba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Iban pasando por una calle residencial por la que no había nadie pasando en ese momento. Pero, de repente hubo un freno de golpe, el sonido de las ruedas parando repentinamente.

-Señor Atobe, lo siento ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó el conductor bajando la ventana que separaba la limusina.

Atobe verificó que todos estuvieran bien, además de que se había dado vuelta una bebida sobre Shishido y que Gakuto estuviera casi asfixiando a Yuushi, no había ningún problema aparente.

-Si ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó apoyando su cabeza contra la ventana.

-Pasaron unos jóvenes cruzando la calle inesperadamente y no logré verlos, bajaré a ver si están bien.

-No, yo voy – dijo bajándose del auto. Cerró la puerta y se acercó al frente del auto donde vio a dos personas, un niño rubio de ojos azules tirado en la acera pero no atropellado, el chofer había frenado justo a tiempo y el chico solo se había asustado ya que ni golpes había tenido. Al lado, había otra persona más que se veía considerablemente mayor al niño rubio.

Se acercó a ambos y les pregunto:

-¿Están bien?

-Si- respondió el rubio incorporándose.

-¿Seguro Kevin? – preguntó su acompañante

-Lamento el inconveniente, si quieren puedo llevarlos a un hospital para que se revisen – ofreció Atobe sin ganas de que se formara algún tipo de problema

-Estoy bien Ryoga – dijo Kevin acercándose a este – No te preocupes – dijo refiriéndose a la oferta.

-Atobe ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Yuushi que había salido del auto.

-Al parecer nada – respondió. Sin embargo no dirigió la mirada a su interlocutor, se quedó mirando al pequeño rubio cuyo nombre debía ser Kevin. Sintió algo extraño, entre nerviosismo e interés por aquel pequeño. Se acercó a este y le tendió una mano.

-Keigo Atobe- se presentó sin apartar su mirada de él ni un solo centímetro.

-Kevin Smith- respondió percatándose de la mirada extraña que le dedicaban.

Mientras, Ryoga veía la escena contemplando como la atención de Kevin se iba desde su hermano hacia aquel extraño.

-Kevin, vamos – le dijo para llamar su atención, mas este lo ignoró.

-Atobe – llamó el peliazul – tenemos que irnos.

-Sí Yuushi – respondió sin ningún interés. La escena era Atobe y Kevin mirándose el uno al otro, con Ryoga y Oshitari observando aburridos al lado de cada acompañante.

Segundos después, comenzaron a oírse bocinas de autos que querían pasar, había por lo menos unos 10 autos detrás de la limusina que gritaban todo lo que podían. Yuushi terminó casi arrastrando a Atobe de un brazo para levarlo al auto, mientras que Ryoga hacía lo propio, mientras los que eran arrastrados se dedicaban la última mirada.

……………

-Eiji…Eiji – llamaba Syusuke – Despierta.

Eiji se encontraba aparentemente inconciente sobre su banco en una de las esquinas del salón. Las clases de física definitivamente eran perfectas para dormir, era la única clase en la que había completo silencio durante la mayor parte de la hora.

-¿Eiji, Quieres un helado? – le susurró al oído.

-Nya ¡Helado de fresa! – gritó por inercia apenas Syusuke hubo terminado su frase.

Syusuke mostró una bella sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados, aparentemente angelical. Se sentó en su silla al lado de Eiji y apoyó su mejilla en la mano mientras lo seguía observando.

-¿Y mi helado y el resto de la clase? – preguntó Eiji cuando notó que eran los únicos en todo el salón.

-El profesor tuvo problemas y se fue antes, nosotros deberíamos haber hecho lo mismo.

-¿Porqué no me despertaste? – Le preguntó Eiji - ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 3 de la tarde…creo que fue porque te veías muy lindo durmiendo

Ante el comentario, Eiji se arrojó a los brazos de Syusuke, pero por el impulso ambos cayeron de sus respectivas sillas, quedando ambos en el piso, con Eiji sobre el castaño.

-Porqué no vamos a cambiarnos y mientras…- indicó Syusuke, diciendo lo último en voz baja y ni la escritora pudo oír lo que dijo.

-¡Syusuke! – gritó Eiji con los ojos cerrados y un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Es broma – dijo Syusuke levantándose y con el a Eiji – Vamos.

* * *

Apenas ya estaban llegando a los camarines, Eiji y Syusuke comenzaron a besarse pasionalmente, abrazados les era casi imposible caminar. Cuando estaban ya en la puerta se apoyaron contra ella sin importarles si había gente cerca. Se detuvieron un momento para entrar en el cuarto y cuando iban a volver a besarse, se percataron de que estaban casi todos los titulares dentro. 

-Eiji, Syusuke veo que ustedes también llegaron temprano – les dijo Kawamura que era el más próximo a ellos.

Eiji tenía su rostro rojísimo mientras que Syusuke intentaba calmar su respiración.

-¿Eiji te sientes bien? Estas rojo ¿No tendrás fiebre? – preguntó Oishi acercándose al pelirrojo y tomándole la temperatura con una mano sobre su frente.

Syusuke sólo pasó por un lado de ambos y se sentó en una de las bancas para comenzar a cambiarse a su uniforme de titular.

Luego de media hora desde que ambos habían entrado, todos los titulares allí presentes mantenían una guerra de ropa iniciada por Momoshiro y Kaoru.

-Como te atreves mamushi ya verás – gritó Momo saltando sobre Kaoru mientras le lanzaba al mismo tiempo a Eiji una camiseta.

-Nya Momo como te atreves –dijo Eiji saltando también sobre Kaoru, entre los tres se mordían y ahorcaban, mientras que toda su ropa estaba esparcida por el piso.

-Fshh…ya verán – dijo Kaoru sacándose de encima una camisa que le había caído, lanzándola sobre Syuichirou.

-¡Chicos! Deténganse, si Tezuka los ve los castigará- intentó detenerlos en vano.

Inui tomaba datos del comportamiento animal que demostraban los tres titulares que se revolcaban en el piso y Kawamura recogía toda la ropa que volaba por los aires y que a esas alturas ya no se sabía de quien era.

Eiji solo con los pantalones cortos de titular empujaba con su pie en la cara de Kaoru, este tenía una mano rodeando el cuello de Momoshiro y la otra era aplastada por la espalda de Momoshiro que intentaba soltarse del agarre que Eiji ponía sobre él.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Tezuka y Ryoma. Al entrar, Tezuka observó a los tres chicos en el piso, mientras que estos ya se habían detenido y esperaban su sentencia por tal desastre. Sin embargo el regaño nunca llegó; en reemplazo, les ordenó que limpiaran todo ese desastre antes de ir a entrenar.

-Mada mada da ne – dijo Ryoma pasando por sobre Momoshiro y sentándose en la banca conjunta a la puerta y frente a la ventana.

Eiji se incorporó, tomando su ropa del piso y sentándose a un lado de Syusuke.

-Tezuka está de buen humor – comentó por lo bajo al castaño, que sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

La puerta sonó nuevamente, pero esta vez era un golpe; Syusuke que era el único completamente vestido, se acercó a la puerta a ver quien era.

-¿sí? – preguntó a la chica alta, de pelo negro y ojos verdes frente a él.

-Disculpa, podría hablar con Tezuka-sempai –dijo ella.

-Un momento – respondió Syusuke –Tezuka, llamó el castaño.

El aludido, que se encontraba a medio vestir, con los pantalones de titular pero sin la camiseta, se apresuró y tomó la camisa de colegio pero sin abrochársela, dejando ver su musculoso abdomen.

El hecho no llamó la atención de nadie, excepto de Ryoma, que celoso observaba por la ventana la conversación que ambos chicos mantenían. Tezuka parecía hablar sin ningún problema con la chica, y ella reía sin control a cada comentario que hacía, hasta que le mostró unos papeles que Tezuka simplemente firmó sin leer. Pero, lo que llamó en especial la atención de Ryoma, fue que al despedirse la chica dio descaradamente un beso en los labios del mayor, teniendo que saltar para lograr alcanzarlo. Ryoma se sintió lleno de ira por un momento, con fuertes deseos de meterle una pelota de tenis por la boca.

Tezuka volvió a entrar al cuarta, siendo observado muy meticulosamente por Inui; para desgracia de Tezuka, las marcas que Ryoma le había dejado en su pecho y cuello durante el sábado aún no desaparecían y tampoco parecían tener intención de hacerlo muy pronto. Nadie hizo ningún comentario, pero sí, todos daban miradas de sorpresa al capitán e Inui anotaba rápidamente en su libreta, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Ryoma hacía intentos para que no se notara que su rostro estaba más que rojo de vergüenza por la obvia escena que todos los titulares habían presenciado.

Mientras que Syusuke observaba con placer como sus compañeros tenían caras de vergüenza y desconcierto.

Poco a poco y conforme iban terminando de vestirse, cada uno fue retirándose hacia las canchas. Siendo los últimos Ryoma y Tezuka, que se dedicaban intensas miradas de complicidad.

* * *

Era normal que muchos estudiantes de otras escuelas, fueran a ver los entrenamientos de Seigaku, todos querían ver el secreto de la fuerza de uno de los mejores equipos a nivel nacional. Por lo mismo, la presencia de los alumnos de Hyotei no fue extraña para ninguno de los allí presentes. Su capitán, Keigo Atobe, esperaba sentado en una de las bancas cercanas a la cancha principal, desde donde tenía completa visión de los alrededores; mientras que sus compañeros hablaban en el pasto detrás de las bancas. 

-Shishido-sempai, Atobe-sempai está más extraño que de costumbre – comentó Choutarou.

-Nya nya mírenme, soy el niño acrobático de Seigaku y paso el día lavándome los dientes, debería dedicarse a ejercitarse más en vez de lavarse los dientes cada vez que abre la boca-decía Gakuto, burlándose de Eiji - ¿no es cierto Yuushi?

El peliazul no respondió a la pregunta ya que ni siquiera la había escuchado, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, buscando la forma de averiguar que era lo que realmente estaba planeando Atobe.

-Deberías haber visto a chibisuke cuando pequeño, una vez sacó un botella de agua oxigenada y se comenzó a bañar en ella, quedó rubio por todo un mes, hasta que decidieron cortarle el pelo para que le volviera a crecer normal – dijo Ryoga, caminando al lado de Kevin.

-Really? –dijo el norteamericano que aún no se acostumbraba a hablar únicamente en japonés.

Caminando, pasaron justo por delante de Atobe, que en un momento pensó que su cabeza estaba realmente mal, pero luego, cuando el mismo rubio se detuvo a mirarlo, notó que no estaba loco. En verdad era el mismo chico al que casi habían atropellado.

-Tu…- dijo Kevin refiriéndose a Atobe y acercándose a él – ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó.

Atobe no le respondió en un principio debido a la sorpresa, pero luego de pasado ese lapso, se incorporó y terminó de acercarse al rubio.

-Yo te pregunto lo mismo.

Ryoga rió por aquella escena y se alejó lentamente y sin ser notado, caminó por alrededor de las canchas, hasta que vio como su pequeño hermanito salía de un cuarto junto a un chico considerablemente mayor a Ryoma. Se acercó con intenciones de molestarlo, de todas formas ya habían pasado horas desde su última broma.

-¡Chibisuke!- le gritó acercándose ambos. Pudo ver como la cara de tranquilidad de Ryoma, cambiaba a una sombría mirada de pánico al verlo.

-Qué haces a…-le preguntó cuando su hermano se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Con Kevin decidimos hacerte una visita –le respondió sin que el menor terminara la frase.

Tezuka se había detenido junto con Ryoma y veía como aquel chico idéntico a su ahora novio, le habla a Ryoma. Podía ver en su rostro una cierta desesperación.

-Tezuka Kunimitsu, capitán de Seigaku. Mucho gusto – le extendió una mano.

-Si te conozco, hablé contigo el sábado por lo de chibisuke-le extendió una mano para recibir el saludo – Ryoga Echizen.

"Por eso son tan parecidos"- entendió Tezuka.

Se formó un silencio más o menos incómodo entre los tres, pero que rápidamente fue disipado por los comentarios de Ryoga.

-¿y ustedes no tienen que entrenar? – hizo notar Ryoga.

Tezuka reaccionó luego de una pequeña despedida se dirigió a las canchas, dejando a los dos hermanos.

-No te tardes – le dijo antes de retirarse, intentando sonar tan serio como o hacía con los otros.

"A mi nadie me engaña" –pensaba Ryoga mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida a Tezuka, con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos cerrados que mas bien parecía fingida) en realidad lo era u.u).

-Chibisuke, él es tu novio ¿No? – le preguntó Ryoga.

El menor se mantuvo callado y evitó la pregunta haciendo otra.

-¿Y Kevin?- preguntó arreglando su gorra para evitar mostrar sus ojos de nerviosismo.

-Por ahí hablando con homicida –respondió restándole importancia.

Ryoma no tomó enserio la respuesta de su hermano y comenzó a caminar hacia la cancha donde se encontraban los demás titulares. Ryoga tomó asiento junto a unas niñas lunáticas que gritaban como histéricas el nombre de su hermano.

-RYOMA-SAMA¡VAMOS TU PUEDES SER EL MEJOR!

-Tomo-chan – susurró Sakuno – ¿no crees que aquel chico se parece mucho a Ryoma?

-Tienes razón Sakuno, debe ser uno de sus admiradores y por eso trata de imitar su look – respondió Tomota adoptando una pose pensativa; mientras que Ryoga reía por los comentarios de las niñas.

"Con que un club de fans. Vaya, mi hermano tiene admiradoras en todo el planeta".

* * *

-¿y qué haces aquí? Buscabas otra victima a quien atropellar – comentó Kevin 

Atobe entendió la broma y le respondió con aire de superioridad.

-Sí, no tuve suficiente contigo así que estoy buscando una nueva víctima – le respondió- Pero fue una coincidencia encontrarme contigo de nuevo, así es que creo que intentaré matarte - bromeó.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario de Atobe, parecían conocerse desde hace mucho tiempo a vista de otros.

Así pasaron la mayor parte del entrenamiento de los de Seigaku, en vez de observar jugadas, se dedicaron a hablar sobre ellos mismos, sin notar que había dos personas que los miraban extrañados.

-Hoi pequeñín qué miras allá; pero si es Kevin – gritó emocionado tomando del brazo a Ryoma y llevándolo hacia el rubio.

-Eiji no seas tan brusco con él – dijo Oishi persiguiéndolos para velar por la salud física de Ryoma.

-Eiji es muy impulsivo – dijo Syusuke caminando hacia donde iban los demás.

-Espera Syusuke – dijo Kawamura caminando junto al castaño – Oye Kaidoh ¿No vienes?

-Fshh…Tezuka sempai se enojará con nosotros – a pesar de lo dicho siguió a los demás titulares, dejando de lado el partido que Tezuka e Inui mantenían, que hace unos momentos era el centro de las miradas de los titulares. Ahora todos estaban reunidos en torno a Kevin y Atobe.

-¡Nya! Pequeñín dos conoce al Rey mono – dijo Eiji refiriéndose a Atobe.

-Tsk, quien te crees para llamar así a nuestro capitán, niño acrobático – salió Gakuto a defender, supuestamente a Atobe, pero en verdad sólo quería una razón para discutir con el pelirrojo.

-No me digas así – le respondió – Llamo al rey mono como yo quiera.

Así comenzó una discusión entre ambos niños acrobáticos que siguieron peleando lejos de donde se aglomeraban los titulares.

-Kevin, qué hacen aquí con mi hermano – preguntó Ryoma.

-Sólo pasábamos por aquí y decidimos entrar –le respondió.

Ryoma sólo lo miró confundido de toda la escena.

Otro más a quien le llamaba la atención ese grupo de gente era Tezuka, que no era capaz de concentrarse por más de un minuto por observar como poco a poco cada uno de sus titulares iba retirándose. Inui estaba igual de distraído con aquella inusual situación. Por lo que ambos jugadores decidieron posponer el juego.

-Es inútil si ninguno de los dos puede concentrarse – dijo Inui – Hay un 3 por ciento de probabilidades de que lográsemos concluir el partido en nuestra condición normal.

Tezuka ni siquiera tomó atención al comentario de Inui y comenzó a caminar hacia el resto de los titulares.

-¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí?- preguntó serio.

Todos los titulares pusieron cara de terror al oír el tono de voz del capitán. Atobe esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme por haber logrado su plan de llamar la atención de Tezuka. Hubo un enfrentamiento de miradas entre ambos, del que sólo se percataron Ryoma y Syusuke.

-Todos a correr veinte vueltas- dijo sin siquiera mirar a los jugadores.

Los titulares obedecieron con temor a que si objetaban alguna cosa les incrementaran el número de vueltas.

Al final quedaron Atobe, Tezuka y Kevin; este último sin entender el motivo de que se miraran tan hostilmente.

-¿Cómo estás Atobe? – preguntó Tezuka.

-Mucho mejor, gracias ¿y tú? Te ves bastante feliz si me permites decirlo.

Kevin se sintió fuera de lugar en aquella conversación, por lo que se decidió a ir donde Ryoga miraba divertido como su hermano corría desesperado por alrededor de las canchas.

-Adiós Keigo – se despidió sin decir nada a Tezuka, a quien miró con rencor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Tezuka.

-Necesito hablar contigo – le respondió Atobe.

-Habla

-Aquí no, tus titulares aún no terminan su entrenamiento y necesitan a su capitán. Además hay alguien que no se ve muy contento con mi visita – afirmó con un tono sarcástico.

Tezuka volteó la cabeza para fijarse como Ryoma dirigía su mirada hacia él a cada momento. Volvió a mirar a Atobe y como sus ojos reflejaban mucha determinación.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿A qué hora terminas?

-En media hora

-Entonces te espero

No respondió con palabras pero si dio un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y se dirigió nuevamente a las canchas.

…………………………..

-¿De qué hablaban? – preguntó Ryoga

-Sólo le preguntó cómo estaba – respondió Kevin

-No lo que le preguntó él, de que hablaban ustedes-dijo Ryoga – Te veías bastante contento hablando con él.

Kevin esbozó una sonrisa pequeña pero demostrativa ante el comentario, sin responder a la anterior pregunta del mayor.

Ryoga se alegró porque Kevin parecía estar olvidándose del pasado.  
El menor a pesar de estar dirigiendo su mirada hacia las canchas, cada cierto tiempo sus ojos se desviaban hacia donde aún estaba Atobe con el chico de pelo azul.

-¿Qué piensas decirle? – preguntó Oshitari. Atobe lo miró dudoso de responder o no.

-No sé si deba decírtelo Yuushi – le respondió volteándose a mirar como el resto de los titulares de su equipo eran acosados por niñas de Seigaku.

-Pueden irse – les dijo, riéndose por lo bajo de Ryoh, que tenía sobre sí por lo menos a 5 niñas más Ohtori – Díganle al chofer que caminaré hoy.

Oshitari estaba molesto por tantos secretos que Atobe estaba guardando, normalmente ambos hacían esos planes meticulosamente creados para cumplir un objetivo.

-¿y el niño rubio? – le preguntó.

-Se llama Kevin – respondió Atobe.

-Lo sé, te pregunto donde está

Atobe recorrió con la mirada las canchas, como si realmente no supiera donde estaba. Se detuvo en donde se podía ver a Kevin hablando con el mismo chico de la mañana y cada cierto tiempo el rubio lo miraba de reojo. Esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad ante el acto de Kevin, pero no se sentía especialmente mejor que él, si no que le subía el ego (más todavía) que le pusiera tanta atención.

-Pueden irse – gritó Tezuka dando por finalizado el entrenamiento del día. Se apresuró a entrar al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y salir a hablar con Atobe; cuando escuchó como una adorada voz lo llamaba con algo de enojo.

-Tezuka – escuchó a sus espaldas, a lo que no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa extraña en aquella situación - ¿Por qué tan apurado? – preguntó como si no supiera la respuesta.

-Voy ha hablar con él – le respondió el mayor mientras se sacaba la camiseta de titular y el resto de la ropa, tomando su toalla se dirigía a las duchas.

Ryoma dio un suspiro de cansancio, después de todo el también tenía que hablar con Kevin y aclarar todo lo que había estado aplazando. Aunque la presencia de su hermano lo sacaba de quicio y se notaba que tramaba algo. Tomó su toalla y siguió a Tezuka a las duchas, quedando en un cubículo contiguo al del mayor.

El baño fue corto pero se le hacía una eternidad cuando sentía el agua caer sobre su piel, notando como las manchas rojizas, evidencia de sus actos con Tezuka, desaparecían paulatinamente, estando de menor proporción que en los días anteriores.

Al salir de la ducha se encontró con los fuertes brazos de su amado, que lo rodearon por el cuello. Tezuka apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Ryoma y le susurró al oído que lo vería al día siguiente. Le dio un dulce beso antes de volver donde estaba su ropa y algunos de los titulares.

* * *

-¿Ya estas listo? – preguntó Atobe. 

-Sí, a dónde vamos.

-¿Tienes prisa?- Tezuka miró su reloj antes de responderle.

-No

-Entonces eso no importa – dijo Atobe con un brillo en sus ojos.

* * *

-Chibisuke – lo llamaba Ryoga, el pretendía no escucharlo. Aunque en verdad tampoco deseaba oír sus molestos comentarios. 

Luego de dar la última mirada a la banca donde Tezuka y Atobe estaban, se volteó a mirar al rubio acompañado de su hermano y cómo este lo miraba. Todavía sería un largo día para él y Tezuka.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a caer y dos jóvenes caminaban en silencio, uno al lado del otro por una calle desolada aunque residencial. Ninguno miraba al otro, pero tampoco lo deseaban, no aún. Preferían mantener el silencio por un momento más, de todos modos en un tiempo más hablarían de todo lo que necesitaran hablar. 

-Dime Tezuka ¿Qué fue para ti lo nuestro? – preguntó Atobe sintiéndose ridículo por preguntar aquello.

Tezuka no respondió, ni siquiera miró a su interlocutor cuando éste le habló. Se tomó su tiempo para meditar y responderle.

-Fuiste quien más me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba – le respondió deteniendo su paso cuando notó a donde se dirigían.

Nuevamente las odiadas casualidades los llevaban a un lugar muy especial…

_**-Tezuka…**_

* * *

Basado en hechos reales... 

Pasé muchísimo tiempo haciendo este capítulo, no porque no tuviera las ideas, si no que porque yo la boba sin querer lo borré del único lugar donde lo tenía. Así que tuve que comenzar de cero con todo el capítulo, aunque debo admitir que eso fue una ventaja para ustedes que no leyeron el montón de necedades que había escrito anteriormente.

Como siempre, este capítulo dedicado a Kaiserin-sama que no leerá esto hasta que tenga internet.

Me tardé, lo sé. Pero el capítulo es largo asi que no se quejen tanto, además de que sólo me queda un mes y algo de clases, despés de eso actualizaré día por medio (sii...). Aunque no creo que queden más de 2 capitulos. El próximo, para terminar las conversaciones pendientes...y el último, quizás sienta deseos de poner una que otra escena chistosa.

Ya verán lo que haré con ese par que está vagando por el mundo, entiéndase Kevin y Ore-sama. Jajajaja...muajajaja!

Por lo de **Desgracias** también borré ese capítulo por error...jajaja aunque creo que de contenido no tenía nada, eran puras escenas de lemon ... ok ok.. golpeenme. Es que me hace mal la falta de mi mini-fuji...que ha sido raptado por ...no diré su nombre para no sufrir represalias. Pero, se donde vives! en que piso y queda cerca! Asi que iré a recuperarlo!

Dejen reviews...mm..los responderé luego, pero lo haré.

Bye!

Nota: El nombre del capítulo salió a última hora, debido a que tuve un complejo de odio por las casualidades...he ahí ese desagrado irracional de Atobe por ellas.


	7. Sin principio ni fin

_**Capítulo Siete : Sin principio ni fin**_

(igual que esta historia xD)

* * *

-¿Por qué te molesta que ahora yo este con Echizen si muy bien sabes que ya no podíamos estar juntos? – preguntó Tezuka directamente y sin bacilar un solo momento.

-Eso lo decidiste tú – le respondió Atobe

Si bien no lo quería admitir era cierto lo que Atobe decía. De alguna parte de su mente brotaban muchos recuerdos de los mese pasados.

**(Mini flash back)**

**Podía ver claramente el rostro de ira de Atobe, recriminándole porque había llegado tarde a su cita. Aunque en realidad no recordaba la razón de su tardanza, si sabía que no era la primera vez que le hacía lo mismo en un corto periodo de tiempo. **

En ese momento se percato de a donde habían llegado.

Un mirador en el cerro de la ciudad, desde donde se podían ver las primeras estrellas de la noche y los últimos rayos de sol del día. Una melancolía lo invadió, provocando una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad. Además, comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta al volver a recordar esos último y desagradables momentos que había vivido como novio de Keigo.

**_Flash Back_**

-Keigo sabes que esto no esta funcionando- le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

-¿A que te refieres? – le respondió a Tezuka sin comprender muy bien de lo que hablaba.

-No hagas esto más difícil – le gritó volteándose a verlo a su lado, sentado en el suelo y ocultando su rostro con la frente apoyada en sus rodillas.

Sin embargo no pudo escuchar sus gemidos de llanto por mas silencioso que fuera el lugar.

Atobe no desperdiciaría con tanta facilidad su valiosa dignidad y en silencio se incorporó hasta poder mirar de frente a Tezuka.

-Si tu lo deseas así esta bien – le dijo Atobe para luego retirarse a su hogar.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Aquellos recuerdos desechaban su supuesta teoría de que el haber terminado la relación había sido un acuerdo entre los dos.

En pocas palabras el mismo había sido el problema. El era responsable de toda aquella maldita situación.

Pero Atobe no podía culparlo de todo. Habían terminado, eso ya era un hecho. Pero lo que el estaba haciendo era una verdadera escena de celos.

-¿Qué más querías decirme? –le preguntó Tezuka.

En realidad, hace un rato tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Le hubiera gustado gritarle en la cara unas cuantas verdades a cerca de todo el tiempo que habían podido estar juntos. Sin embargo las palabras no salían de su boca, era como si toda la ira que tenía acumulada se hubiera disipado. Aquel trayecto juntos era extraño. Se percató de que los nervios ya no lo carcomían como antes. Su mente ya no estaba tan confundida y podía comenzar a pensar con la cabeza fría. Definitivamente comenzaba a perder el interés por el cariño de Tezuka, mas bien había otra persona rondando por su cabeza.

-"¿Qué persona?"- se preguntó a sí mismo sin comprender muy bien que le pasaba.

No era tiempo de pensar en ello, se detuvo pasos detrás de Tezuka y reflexionó unos momentos sobre lo que le diría. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle Tezuka le dijo todo lo que el podía escuchar.

-Lo siento – dijo sabiendo que Atobe, unos pasos atrás intentaba encontrar palabras para responderle - Fue mi culpa, eso lo sé y lo asumo. Pero no entiendo porque te empeñas en intentar que lo nuestro…

-Porque creí que no eras ese tipo de personas – le interrumpió diciendo lo primero que le vino a la boca –porque pensé que no era solo un reemplazo temporal hasta que encontraras a alguien más que ocupara el lugar de Echizen.

-Nunca dije que lo hubieras sido – respondió Tezuka con esa serenidad tan propia de el.

-¡Entonces qué! – gritó Atobe dejando ver su enojo.

Tezuka se volteó a verlo y al igual que un tiempo atrás lo veía haciendo uso de su autoridad, con toda su dignidad permanecía derecho mientras que a su pelo usualmente ordenado, se le veían ciertas ondulaciones y goteaba desde las puntas, con algunos mechones de pelo pegados a su rostro por la humedad.

-"¿Cuál humedad?"- se preguntó. Allí se percató de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían desde el cielo que a pesar de no ser muy grandes, si caían en gran cantidad.

-"¿Cuándo se puso a llover?" – pensó. Ni siquiera se había percatado de el. Aunque no era tan relevante, hasta que la misma lluvia le permitió ver el rostro de Keigo de forma distinta, brillante y con un peinado poco común en el. Se veía muy bien, sin embargo no sintió nada al verlo. Solo lo hizo recordar ciertos eventos del pasado.

Se acercó a él lo más que pudo, siempre manteniendo una distancia prudente entre ambos. Aclaró un poco su voz y dio un suspiro con cierto cansancio.

-Nunca quise que me gustaras, nunca quise hacer lo que te hice, nunca he querido hacerte sufrir ni mucho menos que hayas tenido que hacer todo ese montaje para poder hablar conmigo. Pero si soy culpable de buscar a alguien que de alguna manera llenara el vació que tenía desde hacia mucho tiempo – dio un nuevo respiro y cerrando un momento los ojos continuó – Siento que no haya merecido la atención que me dabas, y de ninguna manera me arrepiento de haber estado contigo. Aprendí de ti mucho más de lo que he aprendido en mucho tiempo.

-Ojala mi tiempo haya servido de algo y ahora sepas como tratar a Echizen – le dijo Atobe, con ese tono sarcástico y creído tan usual de el.

Sí, había vuelto el Keigo de siempre, con su ego y todo era una persona especial en su vida, le gustara o no.

-Tu también pareces haberte olvidado fácil de mi – bromeó inusualmente –al parecer te lleva bastante bien con el amigo de Ryoma – dijo Tezuka.

-Cállate – le respondió en tono de enojo fingido mientras se disponía a caminar, avanzando a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos.

Definitivamente jamás podría terminar de entender a alguien como Atobe. Aunque en cierta manera eso le daba el interés a su personalidad.

Vio como ese ya estaba unos metros frente a él y notó que la lluvia ya había cesado,

_**No se había percatado ni del inicio ni del fin**_

* * *

-Nanako, hay comida en la alacena y en el refrigerador por si les da hambre. Ryoga por favor compórtate – le dijo Rinko. 

-si…- respondió con desgano y muy poco interés en lo que le decían.

-Ryoma no vayas a salir hoy, con esta lluvia repentina te puedes enfermar – suspiró al ver como sus hijos apenas le prestaban atención - Nanako ¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte?

-Claro tía, no te preocupes, yo me ocupo de ellos – respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esta bien ¿Cariño, nos vamos? – preguntó a su marido.

-¡Por que ellos se pueden quedar y yo no! – protestó

-Ya hablamos de eso, vamos – le respondió mientras lo arrastraba a la puerta.

-¡Que les vaya bien tíos! – Se despidió Nanako al cerrar la puerta – Chicos ¿tienen hambre? – les preguntó acercándose al sillón de la sala de estar.

-No gracias Nanako – respondió Ryoga sin perder un momento la concentración en la película.

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa llámenme, estaré en la cocina – les dijo antes de irse.

"_En un pueblo antiguo, vive Eliester Goeth, mujer de labios misteriosos y una dulzura innegable; su ternura alcanza los más fríos corazones envolviéndolos en su sonrisa._

_Aquella mañana Eliester caminaba por los bosques, jugaba con las mariposas y admiraba el sol. Corría y cantaba por aquel cultivo de inocencia, parecía tener ocho años aquella pequeña criatura"_

Oía las palabras del relator de la película en su idioma natal, mientras que leía la traducción en las líneas de la zona inferior. Aún así parecía no entender absolutamente nada de la trama de la película.

-¿Qué haces? – oyó decir a Ryoma al otro extremo del sillón donde estaban los tres sentados. Luego, observó como los subtítulos habían desaparecido.

-No necesitas leer los subtítulos ¿verdad Kevin? – le preguntó Ryoga.

Lo miró y negó con un gesto en la cabeza.

-Entonces no son necesarios – dijo Ryoga – a menos de que tú, Ryoma no puedas entender la película en ingles.

No comprendía bien esa manía de Ryoga por apelar a la paciencia de Ryoma. Cada vez que hacía algo a su favor, se veía una doble intención.

Otra vez veía como discutían, siempre por cosas muy irrelevantes pero al final Ryoga siempre ganaba cuando lo metían a el en la conversación.

En realidad aquella película era una de sus favoritas pero estaba tan distraído pensando en aquel extraño día que lo único que lograba hacer era cerrar los ojos. Definitivamente el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

Comenzaba a sentir que entraría en el placentero reino de los sueños, cuando de repente un cojín se estrella contra su cabeza. Con ellos también sintió como un cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suyo y luego el peso aumentaba. Notó que se encontraba en el piso con Ryoma sobre el, de espaldas, y Ryoga sobre su hermano, de frente.

Intentó incorporarse y al lograrlo vio como los dos hermanos se tomaban del cuello y rodaban por el suelo.

Luego de unos segundos, terminó de despertar de su ensueño y se aferró a la espalda de uno de los dos para intentar separarlos. Cuando lo logró, la fuerza ejercida le jugó en contra y cayó sobre el sofá, y Ryoma sobre él.

-Mada mada dane – le dijo a su hermano.

-Voy a…

-¡PAREN! – gritó Kevin.

Ambos se detuvieron y el primero en reaccionar fue Ryoga, quien salió casi de inmediato hacia el segundo piso.

Ryoma se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de Kevin y le quedó mirando por un tiempo.

En medio del silencio en el que estaban escuchó el sonido del teléfono y la voz de su prima, quien contestaba.

-¡Ryoma es para ti! – la escuchó decir

Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y salió de la sala.

-¿Sí?

-Ryoma…

-Ah, Tezuka – dijo con un tono medio desganado

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Hablaste con Atobe? – preguntó mientras que escuchaba una segunda voz incomprensible y algo de interferencia.

-Si, estoy en su casa.

Ryoma no lograba distinguir la voz de Tezuka de la de Atobe. Se escuchaban comentarios de este último y algunas frases cortadas de Tezuka.

-Tezuka no te escucho-le dijo.

-¡Atobe cállate! – Gritó Tezuka, a los segundos después la comunicación se había arreglado- ¿Me escuchas?

-Si, ahora sí – le respondió Ryoma.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No te oyes muy animado

Ryoma permaneció un rato en silencio intentando aclarar lo más rápido posible aquel torbellino de cosa sen su mente.

-Es solo que ¿Tezuka que haces allí? – le preguntó intentando sonar convencido de querer saberlo; en el fondo era un intento de evadir la pregunta.

-Ryoma ¿Qué es lo que realmente te pasa?- dijo Tezuka.

Definitivamente Tezuka entendía del más que si mismo. Algún día comenzaría a tener miedo de que Tezuka pudiera saber tanto de él.

-Te necesito – dijo con la voz algo entrecortada – no puedo hablar con él Tezuka.

Respiró profundamente, recobrando la calma y el orgullo.

-¿Tezuka?

-Si...-respondió.

-No te preocupes, pásala bien – dijo al momento de cortar la llamada.

-"Ahora" –pensó Ryoma – Kevin – le llamó a pesar de que él mismo se acercaba.

El rubio lo miró para darle a entender que tenía su atención.

-Te debo una disculpa – le dijo Ryoma bajando la cabeza para intentar no mirar al rubio a los ojos, mas, unos segundos después notó la cara de desconcierto de Kevin.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó Ryoma.

-Nada, es sólo que no se a que te refieres-.

-¿Cómo que a que me refiero? Te he estado evitando, te dejo solo con mi hermano, te traje a Japón y lo único que he hecho es hacerte pasar un mal rato y…

-Ah…eso es cierto – dijo Kevin con cierto aire burlesco – pero a parte de eso la he pasado muy bien.

-¿Qué? Pero tu, yo y Tezuka y…

-That was a small confusion that I had

La cara de sorpresa de Ryoma fue un momento Kodak, digno de una fotografía. De hecho, luego de unos segundos sintió un flash proveniente de la entrada de la sala de estar, a unos metros de el y también pudo ver a su condenado hermano con una cámara digital en las manos.

-jaja chibisuke deberías ver tu cara le dijo Ryoga.

-Pásamela

-Quítamela

En eso sonó el teléfono que Kevin aprovechó de contestar con el inalámbrico

Moshi moshi – dijo al recordar haber oído decir eso a Ryoma alguna vez.

-¿Esto…Echizen? – la voz le sonó conocida.

-¿Ryoma? Eh…-miró un momento hacia los hermanos revolados en el piso tirándose la ropa – creo que ahora esta ocupado – dijo esquivando una zapatilla - ¿Algún mensaje?

-No solo quería saber como esta

-Eje…no hay ningún problema – contestó Kevin con una gotita en la frente. Al instante uno raqueta le rozó la cabeza – YA PAREN GRANDÍSIMOS…

Al segundo después los hermanos estaban ordenando el desastre digno de de fotografía (la cual fue tomada por un testigo de la escena, o sea Nanako).

-¿Algo más?-preguntó Kevin

-No, Adiós – dijo Tezuka con un pitido ensordecedor en la oreja.

-¿Y? – preguntó Atobe.

-al parecer me preocupe demasiado – respondió Tezuka.

-Te lo dije…

-Hmm…

-¿A cuanto estamos? – preguntó Atobe.

-3 de diciembre 22:37 ¿Por qué?

-¿Hoy pasa algo especial?

-No que yo sepa

-Como sea…

* * *

Fin...

* * *

Oh si, están en todo su derecho de tirarme este capítulo por la cabeza, inclusive, agradecería que lo hicieran. No diré nada ami favor ya que no tengo nada a mi favor, solo agradeceré al lugar donde comenzé el primer capítulo, ya que allí fue donde lo terminé (oh sagrada casa de las monjas de los sagrados corazones).

Pero, si pediré unas disculpas enormes a Kaiserin, porque si, lo sé tengo graves problemas de continuidad...y también me hizo falta un libro de autoayuda (además de la ausencia de mis mini fuji y kirihara).

Como sea, no termina aquí, o por lo menos no oficialmente. No dormiré hasta que el especial de Navidad este escrito en el computador (de que esta listo esta listo).

Por cierto, donde salen viendo una película, esa historia sobre Eliester. Es una obra en proceso de escritura que esta haciendo una amiga. La comenzó en mi cuaderno de lenguaje, por eso la tengo. Algún día será un libro, lo sé, porque la trama se lo merece.

Juro pedir perdón por lo escrito a Ore-sama, por intersección de mini-fji y mini-kirihara, quienes son mis ángeles que hacen todo menos cuidarme.

Y también juro pedir perdón por que en el próximo capítulo se ve que inventé la pareja más extraña que se les puede ocurrir (no, no es un (kabajiXryoma) xD

saludos, vivan..eejmem.. FELIZ NAVIDAD

bye!


	8. Especial de Navidad

Extra Chapter: Especial de Navidad

* * *

-Ryoma ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó su progenitora.

-Nada-.

-No te creo

-Déjalo, mamá. Esta molesto porque nadie recordó su cumpleaños – dijo Ryoga.

-Pero primo, comprende que Kevin no podía posponer su viaje.

-Así es hijo, el también debe pasar la Navidad con su familia – acotó Rinko.

-Sí, claro – dijo sin camibar su tono de voz enojada – voy a mi cuarto.

Su cumpleaños era un asco. Detestaba haber nacido un día antes de Navidad. Todos olvidaban su cumpleaños por estar desesperados en esa maldita ola de consumismo movida por el capitalismo del comercio. Además ya casi no veía a sus sempais.

Hace tres semanas había sido su gradación, se habían ido del equipo y quedaba solo. Bueno, no realmente ya que seguía teniendo a Momo y Kaidoh sempai, para hacerlos perder la paciencia. Pero ya desde hacia un tiempo que habían terminado las clases, y con ellas los entrenamientos. Ahora se aburría el día completo y para empeorar todo, Kevin había regresado a EE.UU. a pasar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo con su familia.

Ahora solo le quedaba internar sobrevivir lo que a el le quedaba de vacaciones. Casi tres meses de aburrimiento, junto a vacaciones indefinidas por parte de su hermano debían de haber sido declaradas alguna clase de tortura en algún lugar del mudo.

Lo único que le alegraba era que tendría tiempo de sobra para pasar con Tezuka.

Pero aún así tenía problemas en ello, ya que este había sido admitido en un curso de medicina en la Tokio Daigaku (Universidad de Tokio), para Junio del próximo año y desde ya estaba preparándose.

-Que molesto – dijo terminando con un suspiro.

Se recostó en la cama mirando el techo. De pronto sintió a Karupin sobre su pecho y con sus manos lo levantó sobre su rostro.

ERROR

El gato pareció asustarse o desconocer a su dueño y lo rasguño en la cara, dejándole una marca con sus garras en su mejilla izquierda.

-KARUPIN- gritó al sentir ardor desde la herida y como de esta emanaba sangre.

-Ryoma, que es ese escándalo – preguntó Rinko abriendo la puerta de la habitación – ¿pero que te pasó?

* * *

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-WUAJAJAJAJAJAA!!

Oía sus risas desde el pasillo, las odiaba, y también a sus dueños. Como siempre, no era novedad que su hermano se burlara de él. Ryoga siempre encontraba algún motivo por el cual burlarse y atentar a su dignidad. Mientras que su padre no se quedaba atrás, disfrutando del espectáculo que ofrecían sus heridas.

Estas eran curadas por Nanako, quien con un algodón y alcohol, limpiaba el rasguño.

-AH! Duele – gritó.

-Lo sé primo pero hay que limpiarte o si no se te infectará.

-A que chibisuke prefiere tener gangrena – comentó su hermano.

-Ryoga, no seas así. ¿Por qué no mejor vas a contestar el teléfono?- dijo Rinko.

-Hmm… -dijo Ryoga y partió a contestar.

* * *

Luego de 10 minutos entre que la herida seguía sangrando y en buscar un cicatrizante a que Ryoma no fuera alérgico, nuevamente llegó Ryoga.

-Vamos chibisuke, saldremos a caminar – le dijo su hermano.

-No quiero – contestó determinante.

-Ryoma, sal a caminar con tu hermano – le dijo Rinko.

-Si primo, además no hace frío, la noche esta perfecta para salir a caminar – dijo Nanako- Apenas son las 9.

-Si, si como digan; vamos chibisuke – le dijo mientras bajaba la escalera.

-Pero yo no...-intentó reclamar.

-Nada de peros, Ryoma, ve – le ordenó su mamá.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Ryoma por enésima vez.

-Tu sólo camina – le respondió Ryoga observando detenidamente cada casa.

-Además, deberíamos llegar a casa antes de la medianoche y ya son las 10:45.

-Tú sólo camina; ya casi llegamos. Además, no creo que llegues a casa – le dijo con cierta malicia.

-¿Llegar a donde?

-Acá – respondió Ryoga deteniendo el paso.

-¿Qué es esto? – Dijo Ryoma, refiriéndose a la enorme mansión que tenía al frente -¿Quién vive acá?

-Ya verás… ¿Aló? Sí, ya llegamos – dijo Ryoga a través del celular – Ok. Bueno chibisuke ya verás que te pasará.

-Espera¿A donde vas? – gritó exaltado.

-Bye! – se despidió Ryoga a una distancia considerable.

-¡Espera! – le volvió a gritar, pero no logró decirle nada más ya que sintió de repente como alguien o algo caía sobre el y lo botaba al piso. Más bien eran dos lo que estaban sobre él. Debido a la repentina caída se golpeó la cabeza contra el asfalto y cayó inconciente en la acera.

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

Las luces estaban apagadas y no veía bien. Pero gracias a la débil luz de la luna logró acostumbrarse rápidamente a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Estaba sobre una cama sumamente acolchada, sentía como unas cuantas almohadas estaban regadas cerca de su cuerpo y como de ellas emanaba un sutil aroma a perfume.

Aquello lo asustó de sobre manera. Ya había visto una película así, llevaban a niños en perfecta condición física y los utilizaban para hacer experimentos y cosas así. Le pagan muchísimo a la gente para que llevara niños y esos lugares. Era una especie de mercado negro.

-Y si…- pensó un momento y se tocó la espalda, en la zona de lo riñones a ver si es que tenía aluna cicatriz. Se tranquilizó al percatarse de que no tenía ninguna. Sin embargo tuvo un enorme sobresalto al oír que la puerta de la habitación se abría.

-Mi señor lo espera en el jardín trasero – escuchó decir a una especie de mayordomo que entró a la habitación.

-No, yo no quiero ir a que me usen – dijo algo temeroso e intentando alejarse de aquella persona.

-Sería tan amable de seguirme por favor – dijo el mayordomo – Por favor, llámeme Charles, cualquier cosa que desee por favor hágamelo saber.

-Ha si Charles, bueno me gustaría saber que hago aquí, por que me desmayé y quien es tu "señor" –dijo.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? – escuchó una voz conocido.

-¿Quien…Rey Mono? - dijo con sorpresa.

-Atobe Keigo – dijo con una gotita en la frente y una mueca de indignación.

-¡Tu estás detrás de esto! – le gritó.

-Aaaahh… porque a mí.

-¡Dime que fue lo que me hiciste!

-Está bien.

_**Flash Back**_

-¡Espera! – le volvió a gritar, pero no logró decirle nada más ya que sintió de repente como alguien o algo caía sobre el y lo botaba al piso. Más bien eran dos lo que estaban sobre él. Debido a la repentina caída se golpeó la cabeza contra el asfalto y cayó inconciente en la acera.

-¿Qué hicimos? Matamos a O'chibi. ¡Suke lo maté! – gritó Eiji saltando sobre Syusuke para botarlo a el también.

-Eiji no respiro – le dijo el castaño con algo de dificultad.

-Syusuke, lo maté. Ahora ya no hay o'chibi ¿¡Por qué!?

-No lo mataste – le dijo Atobe, acercándose al cuerpo de Ryoma.

-¿Y si le hacemos CPR? – preguntó Kevin.

-Esa es una buena idea, hay un 98 de probabilidades de que despierte más rápidamente – acotó Sadaharu – Pero es RCP, Resucitación CardioPulmonar.

-CPR – dijo Kevin entre dientes.

-Fshh…que alguien lo haga rápido, antes de que llegue Buchou y nos culpe de matar a Echizen.

-¡MATÉ A ECHIZEN! MEREZCO EL CATIGO DEL CAPITÁN –volvió a gritar Eiji.

-Cálmate Eiji o vas a matar a Syusuke – dijo Kevin.

-¡MATAR A SYUSUKE, BUAAAA; NOOO, SYUSUKE NO TE MUERAS NUNCA! – gritó Eiji nuevamente, quien a estas alturas estaba desesperado.

-Ya que nadie reacciona lo haré yo – dijo Atobe, quien siguió todos los pasos necesarios para la maniobra.

-"Pulso, respira" – pensó para si mismo – ¿Echizen estás despierto? – le preguntó aunque era evidente que este no le respondería. Levantó su cuello y tapó su nariz. Dos ventilaciones por cada 30 compresiones.

Luego de un minuto aproximadamente, Atobe se detuvo al ver que Ryoma comenzaba a despertar.

-Aaahh… ¿Qué me pasó? – dijo Ryoma muy desconcertado.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Atobe, quien era el más cercano.

-¿Ah? Sí, creo que ss…-dijo hasta que repentinamente volvió a quedar inconciente.

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Kevin.

-¿Se murió? – preguntó Eiji, quien era consolado por Syusuke en su pecho.

-No Eiji – le respondió el castaño.

-¿Entonces? – dijo Kaidoh.

Todos los presentes miraron a Atobe. Este se relamió los labios y cambió expresión de su rostro.

-Yo sé – todos guardaron silencio para escuchar lo que decía – Sevoflurano.

-¿Qué? – se preguntaron todos.

-El Sevoflurano es un tipo de anestesia inhalatoria que se utiliza para pequeñas operaciones – respondió Atobe.

-¿Y como llegó eso a Echizen? – preguntó Kawamura, quien también estaba presente.

-Fui al dentista y me dieron de esa anestesia ya que es la única a la que

Ore-sama no es alérgico- respondió con cierto aire de interés – El efecto no dura mucho, son aproximadamente 10 o 15 minutos.

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte de Kevin, quien era el más cercano a Atobe.

-¿Por qué no mejor lo entramos? – dijo el rubio acercándose a Atobe y ofreciéndole una mano para pararse.

-Sí – respondió Atobe, quien después de pararse no soltó la mano de Kevin.

-¿Tiene algún efecto secundario esa anestesia? – preguntó Syusuke.

-Sí, en realidad si, pero nada graves. Quizás….delirio – respondió.

Todos quedaron con intensiones de golpear a Ore-sama, pero este fue, sorpresivamente salvado por Kevin.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

-Eso fue lo que pasó-.

La cara de Ryoma apenas terminó el relato fue otro lindo momento Kodak en su vida.

-Deberías considerarte afortunado – dijo Atobe.

-¿Debería? – respondió Ryoma con ironía.

-No todos son anestesiados el día de su cumpleaños.

Allí Ryoma recordó que día era, cuantos años cumplía y de todo aquello que lo rodeaba.

-O sea que…

-Sí, te están esperando – dijo Keigo mientras salía de la habitación. Ryoma salió unos segundos después, detrás de su anfitrión.

* * *

La piscina era enorme y ni siquiera con todas esas luces era capaz de ver el final de aquel inmenso jardín que se extendía luego de una enorme fuente de agua, con forma de árbol de Navidad.

Al atravesar el ventanal enorme que separaba el interior, del jardín; se podían ver a gran parte de los jugadores de Seigaku. Kawamura, Eiji, Syusuke, Sadaharu, Kaoru, Kevin.

_**…**_

-WAIT, KEVIN? – gritó del asombro al ver al rubio, recostado en una de las sillas al borde de la piscina.

Kevin escuchó claramente su nombre y rápidamente se incorporó para acercarse a Ryoma.

-Are you ok? – le preguntó Kevin.

-Si…

-Ok – le respondió Kevin, quien al segundo abrazó con fuerza a Ryoma, esta vez sin hacer que cayera.

-Estás mojado – dijo Ryoma cuando notó que su propia ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo por el contacto. Además el pelo del rubio había mojado completamente su rostro.

-Jajajaja yes, you too - le respondió.

-Mm, Echizen – dijo Syusuke, recostado en el pasto junto a Eiji y Kawamura. El castaño se paró rápidamente para saludar a Ryoma. Pero tuvo que detenerse ya que al igual que él, Eiji también se había percatado de su llegada y había corrido de inmediato.

-¡O'chibi reviviste! – le dijo Eiji abrazándolo.

-Echizen – dijo Syusuke, dándole la mano a Ryoma y sacando de un tirón a Eiji.

-¡Echizen, Feliz Cumpleaños! - le dijo Kawamura.

-Gracias sempai – respondió Ryoma quien ya estaba algo asfixiado entre los abrazos y la escasez de aire.

Kevin, quien era el que estaba más cerca de Ryoma, frente a este. Dejó de mirar a Ryoma por un momento para poner su atención en algo que debía estar detrás de él.

-¿Te falta alguien? – le preguntó a Ryoma, que con el griterío de sus sempais apenas lo había escuchado.

-¿Quién? – dijo al momento mismo de volteare y ver unos metros de distancia a Syuichirou y Tezuka con un pastel enorme.

Pero lo importa era que llevaban un pastel bañado en crema, de tres pisos con una cereza en la cúspide, velas alrededor del primer piso y un interesante adorno decorativo de una raqueta de tenis junto a la cereza.

-Echizen ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – le dijo Syuichirou, quien traída la torta por uno de los lados.

-Gracias Oishi- sempai – le respondió Ryoma. Sin embargo ni siquiera lo miró al decirle esto. Más bien miraba a Tezuka a su lado. Depositando el pastel en una mesa cercana.

-¡Echizen, no seas así! Le das toda la atención al capitán – dijo Momoshiro, como siempre sonriente y con sus bromas que lograron sacarle un sonrojo al festejado y una cara de pocos amigos a Tezuka – ¡Jeje, creo que mejor me voy! – dijo al salir corriendo.

-Vaya, Momoshiro ya esta buscando castigo – comentó Syusuke con una copa de "algo" en la mano – Sadaharu ¿Es nuevo?

-Es una variación de mi Inui Juice Deluxe, con 5º de alcohol – respondió este muy orgulloso de su nueva creación.

Eiji los miró a ambos, en especial al vaso que sostenía Syusuke.

-¿Eso se toma? – preguntó Eiji.

-Claro que sí – le respondió Syusuke. Dejó la copa en una mesa y se acercó a Eiji, rodeándolo con unos de sus brazos por la cintura y besándolo.

Luego de unos momentos, se separaron y Eiji, bastante acalorado dio su opinión sobre el sabor del brebaje.

-Si, creo que sabe bastante bien – dijo Eiji – ¿Vamos a la piscina?

-Está bien – le dijo Syusuke.

Allí el porque Kevin estaba mojado. Todos los presentes se encontraban en traje de baño, a pesar de que era de noche, el ambiente era de lo más cálido (N/A: como no xD).

Con la iniciativa de Eiji y Syusuke de ir a bañarse, todos comenzaron a seguir su ejemplo.

-Ey, Mamushi. ¿Qué haces ahí sin hacer nada? – le gritó Momoshiro desde el trampolín de uno de los extremos de la piscina.

-Fshh…cállate Momoshiro – le respondió Kaoru.

Mientras, Ryoma seguía en sus cavilaciones, haciendo intentos de comprender bien lo que pasaba.

-¿Echizen, qué dices? Vamos la piscina – le dijo Syuichirou, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y caminaba hacia los otros.

-Sí, un momento Oishi-sempai – le dijo. Buscó a Kevin por todas partes, mas, aún así no lo veía. Cuando ya se estaba rindiendo de buscarlo con la mirada sintió que una mano cálida tomaba la suya.

-¿Vamos? – le dijo Tezuka, quien estaba frente a él.

-Sí – le respondió, comenzando su paso junto al mayor.

-Kevin organizó todo – le dijo Tezuka, para sorpresa de Ryoma.

-¿Ah? – le dijo desconcertado.

-Se le ocurrió todo a O'chibi rubio – acotó Eiji quien se abrazó de Ryoma, mojándolo por completo.

-¡Eiji-sempai, me mojas! – alegó Echizen.

-Oh, vamos O'chibi no te enojes. ¡Es tu cumpleaños! – le dijo Eiji.

-Echizen ¿Te vas a bañar así? – le preguntó Syusuke.

-Eh…-vaciló Ryoma antes de responder.

-Ore-sama puede prestarte uno si así lo deseas – dijo Atobe apareciendo de nadie sabe donde.

-Keigo – le dijo Kevin con tono de amenaza, al mismo tiempo que le golpeaba disimuladamente con su pie.

-O'chibi rubio parece que la estás pasando bastante bien – dijo Eiji con cara de poca inocencia al ver las mejillas rojas de Kevin. Pero aún más notorio era cierto nerviosismo que mostraba al tener tomado de la mano a Atobe.

-…- Kevin guardó silencio ante el comentario y solo desvió la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar.

-¡O'chibi ve a cambiarte y vuelve para que podamos tirarnos del trampolín! – dijo Eiji muy entusiasmado.

* * *

-Te dije que el de Atobe era enorme – le dijo Kevin a Ryoma mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo.

-No es mi culpa ser tan pequeño – respondió Ryoma con cierta indignación – Tampoco nadie te culpa por ser igual que yo Kevin.

-Who do you think that you are piece of...!? – Gritó Kevin.

-Acá no – le dijo Atobe, apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-Hm, Gracias – dijo Ryoma.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Kevin.

-¿A ti e te ocurrió todo esto, no?

-Sí.

-Mis cumpleaños siempre son aburridos – dijo Ryoma – Allá en USA siempre terminaba solo con mi papá, en una cocina llena de humo por galletas quemadas en el horno. Al final salíamos a cenar a algún Mc'Donals cerca.

-That means that this year is special – le dijo Kevin.

-Eso parece – terminó por decir Ryoma cuando llegaron a la terraza – ¿Y el resto? – preguntó cuando notó que no había nadie.

-ACÁ – gritaron todos cuando de sorpresa lo tomaron desde todos los lugares posibles, para luego llevarlo corriendo y tirarlo a la piscina.

El agua estaba helada. Según la gente el agua en la noche era tibia, esta era la excepción. O quizás Kevin lo había planeado así. Debía recordar tirarle un balde de agua fría al primero que viera al salir del agua.

Al salir de nuevo a la superficie alguien le ofreció una mano para parase. Pero la venganza siempre es dulce y al aferrarse de ella, jaló a quien hubiera sido junto a él a la piscina nuevamente.

Tal fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que a quien había jalado era Tezuka, que ni siquiera reaccionó al verlo cuando ambos ya estaban flotando.

Se formó un silencio entre todos, algo incomodo. Pero no duró mucho ya que Kevin se lanzó a la piscina, en un lugar estratégicamente calculado para poder mojar a todos los que se encontraban cerca.

* * *

Tenía sueño, muchísimo sueño. No creía poder resistir mucho tiempo despierto, pero al menos tenía que lograr ponerse el pijama. Eso si encontraba la ropa que Keigo tan amablemente le había prestado (que se note la ironía). Pero antes tenía que encontrar el interruptor o volvería a tropezarse.

Escuchó pasos desde el pasillo y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Tezuka, Kevin, Syusuke y Atobe. Los tres primeros, no habían podido irse a sus casas debido a lo tarde que era (según el reloj del pasillo eran ya las 4:00 hrs), por lo que se quedarían haciendo compañía a Atobe.

Ryoma también se quedaría, según Tezuka no era prudente que saliera a esas horas, por el frío. Aunque en el fondo sabía que solo era una excusa.

-Echizen ¿Por qué no abres tus regalos? – le dijo Syusuke, prendiendo la luz. Cosa que Ryoma agradeció.

-El mío primero - dijo Kevin. Sentándose en la cama donde había una buena cantidad de paquetes.

* * *

-¿Ese fue el último? – preguntó Syusuke

-Si, por fin – suspiró Kevin. Después de una hora entre abrir regalos y algunos comentarios, la noche se le estaba haciendo corta.

Para que decir Ryoma, quien estaba apunto de caer dormido en ese mismo instante.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a dormir? – dijo Syusuke.

-Si, es lo mejor – dijo Atobe – Buenas Noches – dijo Atobe saliendo casi al instante, no sin antes pasar al lado de Kevin para desordenarle el pelo.

-…no hagas eso – dijo en un débil murmullo.

-¿Vienes? – le preguntó Atobe desde la puerta, con un tono por lo demás, sensual.

-Más tarde – le respondió Kevin.

-Yo también me voy a dormir – dijo Syusuke – Buenas noches Echizen, Kevin y Tezuka.

Ya sólo quedaban Tezuka, Kevin y Echizen, en la misma pieza que Ryoma dormiría.

-Voy a cambiarme de ropa y vuelvo – dijo el rubio.

Por fin, Tezuka y Ryoma estaban a solas. Ryoma ya estaba desesperado ya que no había podido cruzar casi ninguna palabra con él, durante todo el día.

Sin embargo no fueron palabras lo que se dijeron; mas bien acciones. Tezuka se acercó a Ryoma, quien estaba semi recostado en la enorme cama de dos plazas de la habitación. Aunque esta era considerablemente más pequeña que la anterior en la que había dormido, seguía siendo muy grande para una sola persona.

Ambos abrazados, mirando el techo de la habitación, con la luz apagada aunque la puerta semi abierta, para que oyeran cuando Kevin volviera a aparecer.

-Te amo – dijo Tezuka, sin mirar a Ryoma a su lado, pero si acariciando suavemente su estómago.

Esto le causaba cosquillas a Ryoma, quien soltó una ligera risa que más bien quiso haber reprimido. Como venganza, Ryoma asaltó el cuello de Tezuka, dejando besos repartidos por toda su piel.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido – dijo Ryoma.

-Ejem… ¿Interrumpo? – preguntó Kevin, por supuesto que sabiendo que lo hacía.

-Buenas Noches – dijo Tezuka al oído de Ryoma, para luego incorporarse y salir de la habitación, despidiéndose de Kevin.

-Parece que estabas entretenido – le dijo Kevin.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, con la luz apagada y solo disfrutando un poco del silencio.

-¿Cuándo se te ocurrió? – le preguntó Ryoma.

-No sé, creo que fue hace una semana. You know…le pregunté a Keigo si podía ayudarme y dijo que si de inmediato – respondo Kevin – Lo demás fue fácil, aunque me costó encontrar un momento para hablar con Tezuka sin que sospecharas.

-¿Y por qué dijiste que te ibas?

-Ryoga dijo que has estado de muy mal humor – dijo Kevin con una sonrisa enorme.

Las ganas de golpearlo Ryoma e las aguantaba.

-Como sea, nos vemos en la mañana – dijo antes de irse – Por cierto, la pieza de Tezuka esta una puerta a la izquierda.

Al fina, paz, tranquilidad y el sueño abundaba por lo que dormiría bastante bien. Aunque no descartaba hacer una visita nocturna a Tezuka

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

AL FIN

OH SI, LO TERMINE, DIJE QUE LO HARÍA (no di fechas o si)

Bueno, unos días después de Navidad pero lo leen y les gusta xD

Nah, comentarios, virus, amenazas…todos es bienvenido…hasta las tan temidas críticas constructivas (les tengo fobia).

En fin, como ice esperar mucho tiempo. Decidí darle una mini continuación al especial.

¡Disfruten!

PD: Sí, Atobe salió inteligente en lo que a anestesia se refiere. Ven, no es solo una cara bonita xD

* * *

-¿Estás despierto?

-Amm…-bostezó- Sí

-¿Qué hora es?

-5:37 am. –Respondió – ¿No tienes sueño?

-No

-¿A qué viene el hecho de que duermas de día?

-Me canso en la noche.

-Duérmete – le dijo tapándose hasta la cabeza.

-¿A quién le estás dando órdenes?-dijo indignado.

-A ti – les respondió.

-No voy a dejar que te duermas

-¿Ah si? – Dijo en un tono entre provocativo y amenazador – ¿Se puede saber como?

-¿En verdad quieres saber?

A Kevin se le disipó el sueño de inmediato, siempre tendría el resto del día para dormir. Pero no todas las noches Atobe sonaba tan provocativo.

-Sí – le respondió, abalanzándose sobre él y besando fugazmente sus labios.

-No vas a irte ¿verdad?

-¿A dónde podría ser? – Dijo Kevin – ¿Te refieres a que vuelva a USA? Definitivamente hoy no volveré.

Atobe le dedicó una hermosa cara de pocos amigos, aunque ellos dos en realidad no eran amigos. Se notaba a la distancia que eran mucho más que eso.

-Creo que no me extrañan allá, así que supongo que volveré justo para la entrada a clases. What do you think?

-Yes, that's ok

-Keigo…You said that you wouldn't let me sleep tonight

-En eso estoy Kevin – le dijo Atobe, para luego apegar a su cuerpo al rubio.

* * *

Mensajes de Texto en Navidad

_Mensajes de Syusuke_

_**Mensajes de Eiji**_

_Eiji, tienes alguna idea de la hora que es?_

_**Mm…si, son las 5:37. Gomen suke, es que no puedo dormir. **_

_No te preocupes, yo tampoco_

**_¿No tienes sueño?_**

_No es eso_

_**Entonces**_

_Al lado hay mucho movimiento_

_**¿Buchou y O'chibi?**_

_Kevin y Atobe_

_**o.O ¿Eso no es infanticidio¡Ah! El rey mono esta acosando a o'chibi rubio**_

_Eiji, tiene la misma edad de Echizen_

_**o.O ¿Buchou también comete infanticidio con O'chibi?**_

_Eiji, no tienes remedio_

_**Nya ¡Suke eres malo!**_

_¿De verdad lo soy? (Imagen mental de Syusuke con sus ojos abiertos)_

_**Bueno no, en realidad eres bastante bueno **_

_El doble sentido siempre esta presente, no importa donde ni cuando. Aún cuando se trata de Eiji y Syusuke. En su caso, es lo más común en su relación._

* * *

La cama estaba fría, estaba acostumbrado a su pequeña habitación, acogedora y con la presencia de su mascota en la cama. A pesar de que estaba cómodo en aquel colchón que tenía una altura de más de lo que sus piernas alcanzaban y de que el sueño lo carcomía, no lograba dormir. (N/A: Había pingüinos en la cama)

-"¿Qué hora es?" – pensó. Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche –"5:37".

Una brillante idea (según él) cruzó su cabeza. Se levantó y sigilosamente salió hacia el pasillo, donde se aseguró no hubiera nadie. Caminó tranquilo unos cuantos muchos metros hasta llegar a la habitación que Kevin le había mencionado antes de irse.

Vio la puerta a medio cerrar y entró sin hacer ningún ruido. Allí pudo ver a Tezuka, acostado en medio de la enorme cama de dos plazas.

Destapó lentamente parte de la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas suaves, se acercó lo más que pudo a Tezuka, hasta que logró estar totalmente a su lado, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. Sintiendo su calor.

Unos minutos después, el sueño por fin estaba venciendo la conciencia de Ryoma. Sin embargo, antes de caer completamente dormido; sintió como el brazo derecho de Tezuka lo rodeaba dulcemente y que este mismo depositaba un tierno beso en su frente.

* * *

-Buenos Días – dijo Ryoma desemperezándose.

-Buenas Tardes diría yo – le dijo Tezuka acariciando su pelo.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó

-Las dos de la tarde – respondió Tezuka con una mini sonrisa en su rostro – ¿Dormiste bien?

-Mejor que nunca – dijo. Guardó silencio un momento y luego observó a Tezuka. Su pelo estaba completamente desordenado, con mechones de pelo por todo su rostro. Se rió ligeramente de la cara de Tezuka.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó este.

-Mmm…Tezuka –se detuvo un momento - Feliz Navidad

Tezuka sonrió a Ryoma y lo abrazó con mayor fuerza.

-Feliz Navidad

* * *

Ahora si, FIN.

Lo terminé, después de mesesde inutilidad, de neuronas colapsadas (Iº medio no fue fácil).

Agradecimientos:  
A los que leen mi fic  
A los que dejan reviews  
A carlita-sama, la fuente de inspiración (su cuaderno fue de gran utilidad)  
A mi profe de matemáticas (aunque no lo crean, me dió una brillante idea)

Y como último, Kaisarin, lo siento por toda la tardanza, por la "calidad" de escritura y por lo inchoerente que fui durante la historia. Pero disfruté escribiéndola. Además, por fin puedo decir que termino algo de lo que comienzo.

A pesar de todos los errores que puedan haber, la historia esta echa con toda la dedicación que pude y aunque se que podía ser mucho mejor, para ser casi la primera vez estoy a lo menos conforme.

Ojala hayan disfrutado igual que yo y quizás, alguna vez vuelvan a saber de mi.

Feliz 2007!


End file.
